Destinos Desencadenados
by Lighting-Squall
Summary: Despues de fallar en al traer a Sasuke, Naruto debera enfrentar un nuevo reto, podra dominar el Ansatsuken o caera al lado oscuro del Satsui no hadou, parejas pendientes. Parejas Naruto x FemKyuubi
1. Prologo: Primera Parte I

LS: Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado porque créanme que me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo.

"Personas Hablando"

/ "Personas pensando" /

"**Kyuubi hablando"**

/ **"Kyuubi pensando"/**

* * *

Prologo 1

"El nacimiento de un nuevo arte"

Kakashi, iba corriendo con Naruto en sus hombros, había llegado tarde como siempre pero esta vez era algo que el mismo no podría perdonarse, Sasuke había escapado dejando a Naruto inconciente y con un gran agujero en su pecho, no podía creer hasta que punto estaban los daños en el cuerpo de Naruto pero lo único que quería era apresurarse y llegar a Konoha lo antes posible.

Uno de los médicos ninja que iban en el equipo de kakashi se acerco para darle el reporte de los demás que habían ido en la misión junto a Naruto.

"Señor tenemos el reporte de los genins que fueron en esta misión"

"¿Cual es el estado de ellos?"

"Akimichi Chouji se encuentra en estado critico, su cuerpo se deteriora rápidamente, Hyuuga Neji tiene serios problemas en su sistema muscular, también se encuentra en condición critica pero muestra signos de recuperación, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Rock Lee se encuentran en condiciones estables al igual que los ninjas de Suna los cuales fueron de gran ayuda a la hora del traslado"

Kakashi sonrió un poco, gracias a que Tsunade era Hokage el equipo de ninjas medicos había mejorado considerablemente, esto demostraba lo fuerte que Konoha se volvía sin embargo…

"Señor ya que usted fue a traer al joven Uzumaki ¿podría decirnos es estado en que se encuentra?" pregunto uno de los medicos a Kakashi

"Tiene varias heridas y ha usado casi todo su chakra, pero no hay heridas graves por lo que pude ver" dijo Kakashi.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba conciente pero no tenia la fuerza para hablar ni para poder abrir los ojos.

/ "Gracias a Kyuubi mis heridas se han regenerado completamente pero hay algo raro, no puedo sentir mi chakra, ni tampoco el de Kyuubi"/

/ "**Naruto… ¿me escuchas?"/** pregunto Kyuubi

/ "¿Kyuubi?... casi ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu chakra?"/ Pregunto preocupado Naruto.

/ "**Naruto…la razón por la que no puedes sentir mi chakra es porque el impacto del Chidori en tu cuerpo fue tan grande que destruyo una gran parte de tu sistema que controla el flujo de chakra, y es algo que no puedo reparar**"/

/ "Si no puedo sentir mi chakra en entonces eso significa que no podré expulsarlo mas…"/

/ "**…**"/

"No puedo creer que en esta haya sido mi ultima misión como un shinobi"/

/ "**Lo siento Naruto…hice todo lo posible**"/

/ "No es tu culpa Kyuubi…hiciste lo que pudiste y te estoy agradecido ya que me has regenerado, pero nada será lo mismo"/

/ "**Lo se…lo bueno es que podremos seguir comunicándonos aun cuando no puedas sentir mi chakra**"/

/ "Si eso es bueno…hablare contigo después Kyuubi…quiero dormir un poco"/

/ "**Claro Naruto…**"/

Mientras tanto…

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade pensando en como pedirle que fuera su aprendiz, en el transcurso del día ella se había dado cuenta de tres cosas muy importantes.

1- Ella Tenia un control de chakra mejor que Hyuuga Neji, pero tenia la resistencia de un recién nacido (talvez menos).

2- Naruto era mejor ninja de lo que ella era, Naruto dominaba perfectamente varios jutsus principalmente el Kage Bunshin, con el cual podía crear varias tácticas que nuca hubiera podido pensar ella.

3- Debía de volverse mas rápida y fuerte.

En todo eso al fin pudo pasar a la oficina de Tsunade, la cual se encontraba trabajando con una montaña de papeles a su alrededor, Tsunade miro a Sakura como diciéndole la razón por la que vino, a lo cual Sakura comenzó a hablar.

"Tsunade-sama quisiera ser su aprendiz"

Tsunade empezaba abrir la boca para contestarle pero llegaron dos medicos ninjas a informarle que el grupo que habían enviado a la misión de recuperara a Sasuke habían llegado, Sakura noto como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Tsunade.

"Sakura nuestra conversación deberá de esperar, quiero que le informes a los genins que conocen a Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto que han regresado de su misión"

Sakura se quedo en silencio por un momento eso quería decir que Sasuke-kun había vuelto, y estaba feliz rápidamente salio a contárselo a los demás genins mientras Tsunade se dirigía a atender a los demás.

(En el hospital de Konoha)

Naruto empezaba a despertar poco a poco, al mismo tiempo en el que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

/ "Perdí de la peor forma posible, pude matarlo pero no lo hice…no quería afectar mas el asunto pero ahora, la próxima vez que lo vea juro que lo matare, no se como pero se que lo haré y esa…es una promesa"/

"Creo que es bueno tener a Kyuubi dentro de mi" Dijo Naruto en voz alta cuando estaba revisando su cuerpo

"Ya lo creo Naruto¿Te das cuenta de lo lastimado que estabas?"

"Baa-chan…"

"Naruto ¿Tienes idea de lo que Sasuke te ha hecho?"

"Que si tengo idea…claro que si, además de traicionarnos y quebrarme seis costillas, me abrió un agujero con su chidori en el pecho, el cual gracias a Kyuubi pudo regenerarlo antes de que pasara algo peor y todo esto ¿porque?...porque Sasuke-teme quería tener mas poder cuando tenia todo lo que el deseara justo aquí."

"Naruto…hay algo mas que deberías saber…tu chakra…"Tsunade no podía seguir se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, esto era lo mas difícil que ha hecho en su vida, estaba apunto de destruirle el sueño a alguien muy querido para ella.

"si es sobre lo de mi chakra ya lo se…gracias al chidori de ese teme, no podré utilizar mas mi chakra ni el de kyuubi…esta fue mi ultima misión como Shinobi" mientras hablaba no pudo observar la cara de Tsunade, ya que Naruto miraba a la ventana específicamente el cielo.

Por la cara de Tsunade empezaban a recorrer lagrimas de tristeza, y a la vez estaba sorprendida de la forma tan madura en como Naruto había asimilado esto, pero aun así esto había destruido completamente su sueño de ser Hokage.

"Na-Naruto-kun…debo atender a alguien en este momento pero dejare indicaciones para que puedan venir a visitarte ¿Esta bien?"Dijo Tsunade con un tono maternal.

"Claro, como si alguien quisiera venir a visitar a un demonio…"

Naruto sintió un gran dolor en la mejilla gracias a la mano de Tsunade la cual le había dado una bofetada por lo que había dicho e instantáneamente lo envolvió en un abrazo

"OH…Naruto" Tsunade empezó a llorar mientras lo seguía abrazando "¿Por qué nadie puede verte como el héroe que eres?...Tu no eres Kyuubi, Tu eres Naruto y nos has salvado de que destruyera Konoha¡Prométeme que nunca olvidaras eso!" Decía entre sollozos

"….lo prometo…baa-chan…por cierto, me siento mejor y quisiera irme de aquí, si me necesitas estaré en la montaña del Hokage solo llámame si quieres hablarme, por lo demás deseo estar solo en estos momentos"

"Cla-claro Naruto-kun"

"gracias…Tsunade-sama"

Con eso Naruto se retiro por la ventana para que nadie lo viera dejando a Tsunade sin palabras, por fin el se había referido a ella con respeto pero se sentía tan mal, parecía que no fuera correcto viniendo de el.

Minutos después varios Jounins llegaron a preguntar por sus estudiantes, Kurenai fue la primera en preguntar.

"Hokage-sama¿Por qué mi estudiante esta en cuidados intensivos?"

"y ¿Por qué Chouji y Shikamaru están lastimados? Escuche de Ino que Chouji estuvo a punto de morir¿como paso eso?" pregunto Asuma.

Tsunade empezó a explicarles todo lo que había pasado según se lo habían detallado a ella, pero aun así no parecía bastarles, y Kurenai decidió preguntar algo que se preguntaban la mayoría.

"Y Naruto… ¿Cómo se encuentra el?" Pregunto Kurenai

"Yo también quisiera saber, ese niño casi muere por ayudar a la aldea, ese hecho cambio muchas de las opiniones sobre el, en especial en los ninjas y parte de los aldeanos" Dijo Asuma, Tsunade estaba muy feliz por eso pero esa felicidad terminaría pronto.

Tsunade estaba confundida ya que pensó que Kakashi preguntaría por el, inmediatamente su cara se torno muy triste, todos los Jounins y chuunins que estaba reunidos sabían que algo andaba mal, pero Tsunade decidió seguir.

"Naruto se encuentra bien, sus heridas han sanado pero…" ninguna de las personas presentes se atrevía a respirar "Naruto no podrá ser un ninja nunca mas"

Eso fue algo que ninguno esperaba y afecto fuertemente a todos con esa noticia, el joven rubio que siempre gritaba que seria Hokage ahora no volvería a ser un ninja.

"¿Co-como paso eso Hokage-sama?" Pregunto Iruka con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sasuke ataco a Naruto con un Chidori, en el pecho haciéndole un gran agujero, y a la vez destruyendo dos de sus tenketsus, ahora no puede producir ni sentir su chakra ni el de las demás personas"

Todos estaban en silencio, Kurenai, Iruka y algunas de las Kunoichis tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras tanto los demás solo bajan sus miradas.

"¿pue- puedo ir a verlo Hokage-sama?

"Lo siento Iruka, pero Naruto dijo que deseaba estar solo por ahora, y respetare su decisión"

Si Kakashi no se sentía mal antes ahora se sentía peor, por culpa de su jutsu Naruto había perdido su sueño, gracias a que Kakashi prefería entrenar al que tenia más talento, tan equivocado estaba.

En la aldea se esparcían los rumores de cómo Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que era su mejor amigo y luego le hizo un agujero en su pecho con la técnica de Kakashi, esto hizo que respetaran aun más a Naruto.

Había pasado una semana y nadie había visto a naruto, algunos se empezaban a preocupar de donde podría estar Naruto, el cual se encontraba caminando por el bosque, con varias personas, la mayoría parecía ser ladrones quienes estaban rodeando a una persona.

Cuando intento ir a ayudarlo, la que parecía ser la victima empezó a pelear contra ellos, su forma de pelear era algo que nunca había visto Naruto en toda su vida, sus movimientos eran una forma de taijutsu que el nunca había visto, cuando el hombre se encargo de todos ellos empezó a retirarse y Naruto decidió seguirlo para saber un poco mas de el, al cabo de unas horas mientras ese hombre caminaba por el bosque se detuvo y empezó a ver en la dirección de Naruto.

"Porque no bajas, ya se que me has estado siguiendo" Dijo el vagabundo.

Naruto bajo rápidamente del árbol en donde estaba

"Lamento haberte seguido pero he visto la forma en como peleas y quisiera saber si ¿podrías enseñarme por favor?"

"Bueno nunca he tomado estudiantes y no pienso hacerlo…"

Naruto miro hacía el suelo decepcionado de que no iba a poder aprender ese estilo, el vagabundo vio la reacción de Naruto y continuo hablando.

"Pero solo por esta vez haré una excepción, hay algo en ti que me dice que tienes un gran talento"

"¡Enserio¡Me vas a entrenar, no puedo creerlo!"

Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro feliz de que al fin aprendería algo nuevo y de que ya no se sentiría un inútil.

"Así es….pero primero dime tu nombre el mió es Ryu"

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto"

"Muy bien Naruto, de ahora en adelante te enseñare a usar el arte del Ansatsuken o puño asesino, será un duro entrenamiento Naruto, pero hay algo que debes de saber, para comenzar deberás venir conmigo durante cuatro años."

"¡Cua-cuatro años! Pe-pero si eso es mucho tiempo…no podré ver a mis amigos"

"Lo siento Naruto pero eso tendrá que ser necesario para evitar accidentes, las técnicas del Ansatsuken son muy poderosas al igual que peligrosas, créeme que será mas seguro así"

"Esta bien Ryu-sensei¿cuando partiremos?"

"Mañana mismo Naruto, recuerda que no podrás decirle a Nadie sobre a donde iremos, te esperare en la salida del sur al amanecer, no llegues tarde o me iré sin ti"

"Entiendo, ahí estaré"

Pronto se dirigieron por caminos distintos, Naruto tenía mucho en que pensar, no vería a ninguno de sus amigos durante cuatro años, pero sabía que si iba podría ser más fuerte y así poder defender a sus amigos y acabar con Sasuke.

Después de mucho pensarlo se fue a su apartamento recoger las cosas que se llevaría, decidió dejar una nota a Tsunade, solo para que ella supiera que estaría bien, luego de dejársela en su oficina junto con el collar que ella le había dado decidió irse, y esperar q Ryu en el lugar donde se encontrarían.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Ryu ya se habían ido de Konoha, con suerte Nadie había podido verlos.

"¿A dónde iremos Ryu-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto con emoción.

"Bueno Naruto, iremos a la montaña del de dragón cerca de los limites de kumogakure, ese lugar es perfecto para entrenar."

"De acuerdo¡No puedo esperar!"

Ryu solo se limito a sonreír viendo a Naruto, el tenía un gran potencial y sabía que llegaría lejos gracias a eso.

(Mientras tanto en Konoha)

Tsunade comenzaba a abrir las puertas de su oficina para comenzar la tediosa labor de revisar la montaña de papeles que había en su escritorio cuando noto que había algo en el centro de su escritorio.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando noto que era el collar que le había dado a Naruto, recogió el collar y rápidamente abrió la carta, derramando lágrimas aun sin saber el contenido de ella.

"_Hola baa-chan_

_De seguro te preguntaras que hace_ el collar que me diste en tu escritorio ¿verdad?, la razón es porque en estos momentos estoy viajando para volverme más fuerte, no puedo _decirte a donde ni con quien voy, ya que no se me fue permitido, pero si te diré que no me voy para siempre no se exactamente cuando volveré, posiblemente dentro de cuatro años, se que estas enfadada pero esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer, bueno se me acaba el tiempo así que nos veremos pronto…espero._

_Sinceramente_

_Naruto._

_P.D.: Por favor no me pongas como un nuke-nin, ya que volveré."_

Al terminar de leer la carta Tsunade se hecho a llorar fuertemente en su escritorio, Shizune escucho esto desde la otra habitación y le pregunto que sucedía, cuando Tsunade le mostró la carta Shizune también se puso a llorar, ella no podía creer que Naruto haría algo como esto, se había ido sin despedirse.

Tiempo después Tsunade dio la noticia a todas las personas en Konoha, y no faltaba decir que todos estaban tristes por la partida de un gran ninja como lo era Naruto, sus amigos no sabían como sentirse, estaban furiosos porque se había ido sin decirles nada, tristes porque no lo verían en un largo tiempo.

Kakashi se encontraba en el monumento a los ninjas caídos en batalla, estaba muy deprimido ahora había perdido a dos de sus estudiantes, y no podría hacer nada al respecto y ahora Sakura sería la aprendiz de Tsunade.

(Con Naruto)

Después de dos días habían llegado a la montaña del Dragón en donde estarían entrenando durante los siguientes cuatro años.

"Muy bien Naruto ahora comenzare a explicarte en que se basa el Ansatsuken, luego comenzaremos con lo demás ¿te parece bien?"

"Claro Ryu-sensei"

"Muy bien Naruto entonces quiero que pongas atención el ansatsuken proviene de la fusión de varias formas de taijutsus como ustedes lo llaman, el ansatsuken como te dije antes es un arte para matar, pero no necesariamente, todo depende en como lo uses, ya que si lo usas para motivos malignos serás consumido por el Satsui no Hadou que es la forma mas oscura de este arte"

"Sensei¿hay alguien que haya sido consumido por el Satsui no Hadou?"

"Así es, aunque paso hace ya mucho tiempo su nombre fue Gouki quien después de ver el verdadero poder del Ansatsuken fue corrompido por el y gracias a eso mato a su propio maestro y hermano, además de el uno de mis antepasados también fue casi corrompido como el, pero por su fuerza de voluntad era mas grande ¿sabes lo gracioso de eso?, que su nombre era igual al mió"

"Esas es una gran coincidencia ¿no lo crees Ryu-sensei?"

"Si, creo que si Naruto, pero ahora debes descansar que mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento"

"¡De acuerdo Ryu-sensei!"

Naruto se acostó esperando ansiosamente el día siguiente cuando su entrenamiento comenzaría.

/ "Naruto tiene gran potencial, solo necesitara practicarlo y será un gran peleador, no habrá nadie como el/"

Al día siguiente ambos se habían levantado temprano para comenzar con su entrenamiento al pie de la montaña.

"Muy bien Naruto, primero aprenderás a liberar tu energía mental y física, mas conocida como ki y chi, como ya has de saber el chakra es la combinación de esas dos fuerzas, pero ahora, usaras esas energías de forma separadas."

"Entiendo Ryu-sensei¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" pregunto Naruto

"Muy bien lo primero debes poner tu mente en blanco, lo cual lo harás con la meditación en la posición de loto"

Ryu le mostró a Naruto como se realiza la posición de loto cruzando las piernas entre si y formando un circulo con las palmas (N/A: ver anexo 1 al final del capitulo)

Naruto hizo lo que Ryu le había dicho, al principio fue difícil acomodarse a esa pose pero luego rápidamente se acostumbro.

"Muy bien Naruto, ahora quiero que respires profundamente y concentra toda la fuerza de tu ser y llévala al centro del circulo que forman tus manos"

Naruto empezó a hacerlo respirando profundamente y concentrando sus energías tratando de hacer lo que Ryu le pedía, pronto descubrió que era mas difícil de lo que parecía.

Después de algunos días Naruto empezó a sentir como su energía fluía a través de su cuerpo, era distinto al chakra, pero a la vez igual, era distinto ya que no sentía esta presión al igual que cuando controlaba su chakra, ahora parecía como que fuera algo natural, como si su ki se moviera por si solo.

Pronto se empezó a formar una pequeña esfera de color azul en el centro del círculo que formaban sus manos, y pequeños rayos cruzaban su cuerpo.

"Bien hecho Naruto, ya has comenzado a liberar tu ki, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras para no perder su concentración.

Ya habían pasado dos meses enteros y Naruto había logrado liberar su ki y podía controlarlo a la perfección, al igual que si chi.

"Naruto, ya puedes controlar tu ki y chi perfectamente ahora comenzaremos con tu verdadero entrenamiento en el arte del Ansatsuken

"Muy bien" dijo Naruto calmadamente

En el transcurso de dos primeros meses mientras aprendía a controlar su chi y chakra, había ganado un alto nivel de paciencia y a pesar de ser tan joven era mucho más calmado de lo que alguien de su edad sería.

"Ahora comenzaremos con algunas katas básicas, así que has todo lo que haga ¿quedo claro"

"Hai"

Naruto comenzó a practicar las distintas katas del Ansatsuken, día y noche se mantenía entrenando en las montañas usando pesas en sus ropas, para aumentar su fuerza y rapidez, Ryu lo hacía hacer distintos tipos de entrenamientos de resistencia desde Nadar en contra la corriente hasta escalar usando solo sus manos.

Cuatro meses después Naruto había ganado una gran velocidad, así como fuerza, aunque no superaba a la de Ryu, el podía mantenerse en una batalla contra el, aunque Naruto sabía que le faltaba mucho por hacer, esto apenas era el comienzo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha todos estaban muy preocupados por Naruto ya que no había noticias de el, después de este tiempo los aldeanos se daban cuanta la falta que hacía el chico a la aldea, ahora que todo era mucho mas callado.

"¿Crees que Naruto se encuentre bien Neji?" Preguntaba Tenten mientras entrenaban.

"No lo se, pero por su bien espero que se encuentre bien…aunque cuando vuelva lo ultimo que estará será bien" decía Neji mientras practicaba su byakugan

"¡Estoy seguro que Naruto-kun se encuentra bien ya que la llama de la juventud que arde en el es mas brillante que el sol!" Decía Lee mientras levantaba y agitaba su puño.

"¡Bien dicho Lee! Veo que las llamas de la juventud arden fuertemente en ti…sigue así y llegaras a ser un gran guerrero" Decía Gai con estrellas en sus ojos

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"! LEE ¡"

"¡GAI-SENSEI!"

"! LEE ¡"

"! SILENCIO!" gritaron Neji y Tenten a la vez

(Con Naruto y Ryu)

Naruto y Ryu se encontraban ambos en el suelo, respirando agitadamente debido a la pelea que habían hecho, Naruto había avanzado rápidamente desde que comenzaron.

"Ryu-sensei…¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Lo primero es descansar Naruto, debemos reponer nuestras energías ya que a partir de mañana te enseñare las técnicas del Ansatsuken, así que trata de descansar"

"Muy bien Sensei"

Mientras Naruto dormía, Kyuubi se comunico con el llevándolo a la celda donde residía Kyuubi.

"**Naruto…te he llamado aquí porque quiero entregarte algo especial**" dijo Kyuubi

"Y ¿Qué podría ser Kyuubi?" Dijo Naruto con mucha curiosidad

"**Es un contrato de invocación muy especial ya que no usaras chakra, mas bien usaras tu chi, y no necesitaras dar tu sangre**"

"¿uh?... ¿Podrías explicármelo mejor Kyuubi?"

"**Muy bien… este contrato lo que hace es memorizar tu chi, ya que el de cada persona es distinto, lo único que tienes que hacer es tocarlo y dejar que un poco de tu chi salga por tu mano hacía el contrato y este absorberá un poco, y para usarlo solo di "seigen kuchiyose**" **y podrás invocar a los de mi especie"**

"Muchas gracias Kyuubi"

"Será mejor que te vayas…ya casi comenzaras a entrenar"

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto algo cansado como si hubiera estado entrenando sin parar, luego recordó lo del contrato, y de seguro era porque el contrato había absorbido más de lo que era necesario.

"Desearía que existieran píldoras para reponer el chi como lo hacen las del chakra" decía Naruto mientras bostezaba y se preparaba para seguir con su entrenamiento

Al salir vio que Ryu estaba practicando por si mismo, lo cual era algo normal siempre que se levantaba, Ryu ya estaba entrenando, al ver a Naruto Ryu dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se preparo para entrenarlo en el siguiente nivel del Ansatsuken.

"Naruto, este día comenzaremos con tus ataques basados en tu ki"

"¡Que bien!, estaba esperando eso desde hace tiempo"

"Si, si, bueno empecemos, ahora comenzaremos con el primer ataque, el hadou-ken, este ataque consiste en reunir tu fuerza en una sola esfera y lanzarlo a tu oponente"

Ryu luego empezó a hacer un movimiento con sus brazos trazando un circulo imaginario, Naruto podía ver como partículas del ki de Ryu comenzaban a aparecer, con cada movimiento que hacía, hasta que logro formar una esfera entre sus manos, luego alzando sus brazos hacía adelante, liberando la energía que había reunido(Ver anexo 2).

Esto no solo sorprendió mucho a naruto ya que era algo que nunca antes había visto, y no se comparaba en nada con su rasengan ni a ninguna otra habilidad que el había visto.

"Ahora Naruto quiero que hagas ese mismo ejercicio, y no te desesperes, ni pierdas el control ¿quedo claro?"

"Descuida, lo tomare con calma"

Naruto comenzó a realizar el mismo ejercicio, y poco a poco fue comenzando a reunir su ki, era un movimiento lento pero seguro, después de unos minutos Naruto al fin había formado la esfera en sus palmas, Ryu podía sentir una gran energía.

/ "No puedo creer que alguien de su edad pueda producir tal energía…"/

Al estar lista la esfera Naruto la lanzo hacía un gran muro de piedra, al hacer impacto se podía ver que había dejado un túnel por el cual había pasado el hadou-ken, al ver esto Naruto solo se limito a sonreír para luego desmayarse por la energía que había usado.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano, incluso más temprano que Ryu para poder practicar su nuevo ataque, Naruto estaba muy feliz por su nuevo ataque, era algo fuera de este mundo y estaba seguro que Todos estarían celosos por eso.

Después de unos días Naruto había logrado aprender completamente el hadou-ken, aun nivel donde no necesitaría realizar el movimiento con los brazos, ahora sería casi instantáneo el movimiento para poder expulsar la esfera de energía. (N/a: imaginen el mismo movimiento de ryu en los juegos de street fighter).

"Bien hecho Naruto, ahora te mostrare la segunda forma del hadou-ken, llamado Sankunetsu hadou-ken, harás el mismo movimiento que con el hadou-ken, la única diferencia es que combinaras tu ki con tu chi, haciendo que tu esfera tenga propiedades de fuego."

Naruto hizo lo que le pidieron, y al lanzarlo a un árbol este se destrozo por completo a la vez que se hacía cenizas poco a poco, al igual que el hadou-ken, Naruto comenzó a practicarlo hasta que pudiera dominarlo bien.

"Ahora aprenderás un movimiento del ansatsuken llamado Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku o patada tornado"

Naruto observaba con cuidado a su maestro para ver el movimiento, sin previo aviso Ryu dio una patada invertida en el aire, pero en vez de caer se mantenía alternado sus patadas y girando a la vez hasta que derribo el árbol.

"wow…." Fue todo lo que Naruto podía decir, al ver semejante movimiento.

"Ahora Naruto quiero que practiques la patada invertida con ese árbol de ahí, quiero que des dos cientos golpes con cada pie"

"¡¡DOS CIENTOS GOLPES!!" Grito Naruto

"Así es y si no comienzas en este momento aumentare la cantidad" decía Ryu mientras se iba a sentar en una de las piedras cercanas.

Este sería un largo día para Naruto, así que comenzó a entrenar, sabía que era demasiado pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

* * *

Traducciones:

Ansatsuken (Puño asesino) (Assasin Fist)

Satsui no Hadou (Onda asesina)

Hadou-ken (onda de puño) (wave fist)

Sankunetsu Hadou-ken (onda de fuego o calor) (heat wave)

Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (patada de tornado) (Whirlwind Kick)

Seigen Kuchiyose (Invocación prohibida) ¬¬ esta la invente yo

Anexos: (solo quiten los espacios)

1: http:// img401.imageshack.us / img401/ 1438/ 01xv6.jpg

2: http:// youtube .com / match ? vNLJFA-NPVhE

LS: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, y créanme que si por mi fuera hubiera seguido porque aun falta bastante para que lo terminara, pero mejor decidí hacer el prologo en dos partes y no de golpe, ¬¬ así creo tensión y los dejo picados jajaja.

Ahora se que estarán pensando que soy malo por hacer eso…pero si no lo hago que clase de escritor seria, espero sus reviews, además que espero que esta historia pueda alcanzar un numero de reviews igual o mayor a los del regreso para el quinto sexto capitulo y si no pues se intento.

Sobre las parejas pues aun no se así que ustedes pueden ayudarme a decidir, cualquiera esta bien menos Yaoi…me escucharon amantes del yaoi ¡¡NUNCA LO HARE!!...ejem lo siento me deje llevar, en fin cualquier opción esta bien y aun no defino el genero de kyuubi para ver si alguno de ustedes quieren que lo haga NaruxFemKyuubi, así que no se olviden de decírmelo en sus reviews y cualquier cosa ahí esta mi correo en mi profile nomás no abusen.

Hasta la próxima

¡Ja Ne!


	2. Prologo Segunda Parte II

LS: Gracias a todos por sus reviews me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, ahora con las parejas aun no decido nada veré un poco mas adelante para dejar paso a que ustedes decidan, o me ayuden a decidir, por ahora los votos están así.

Hinata: 4

Sakura: 2

Hanabi: 1

* * *

Prologo 2

Al cabo de un par de semanas Naruto había logrado dominar el Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku, claro que aun le faltaba practicar mucho mas, mientras Naruto practicaba su meditación se le acerco Ryu.

"Naruto, creo que ya estas listo para aprender el siguiente moviendo"

"¡Enserio¿¡Cual!?" Decía Naruto emocionado.

"Es el puño de dragón mejor conocido como el Sho Ryu Ken"

"¿Sho Ryu Ken?"

"Así es, consiste en concentrar tu ki en tu puño para formar un golpe de forma vertical, el cual puede ser muy mortal si así te lo propones"

Ryu y Naruto bajaron al río donde se encontraba una cascada, Naruto observaba como Ryu se concentraba juntando su ki en su puño, tras unos segundos Ryu se preparo para realizar el sho ryu ken en la cascada, al realizarlo Naruto vio como Ryu parecía volar por el salto que había hecho a la vez que lanzaba su puño hacía arriba, se asombro de ver que por unos segundos había literalmente "partido a la mitad" la cascada.

"…" Naruto no podía decir nada de lo asombrado que estaba.

"Veo que te has quedado sin palabras eh Naruto…" Ryu no podía evitar sonreír un poco al ver la reacción de su aprendiz "Bueno Naruto, es hora que tu lo practiques y recuerda, concéntrate."

Naruto empezó a practicar en el río, empezando desde lo básico, es decir el golpe vertical, día y noche practicaba casi sin descanso hasta que ya no pudiese más, parecía una copia de Lee excepto sin sus cejas ni ese traje que usaba.

Estaba muy cansado de tanto practicar, hasta que en uno de sus golpes se desmayo, al despertar no pudo dejar de notar que ya no estaba en el bosque, si no en la celda de Kyuubi.

"**¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no practiques hasta esas alturas?"**

"Han sido tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta."

"**En fin…Naruto mientras estés aquí, te ayudare a desarrollar tu inteligencia así como otras cosas"**

"¿Cuándo podré descansar?"

"**Eso es lo que menos harás"**

Naruto empezó a estudiar con Kyuubi, Historia, diplomacia, tácticas, matemáticas entre otras cosas, Cada vez que Naruto dormía en su mente se encontraba con Kyuubi.

Ya había pasado año y medio desde que Naruto había comenzado con su entrenamiento, y había logrado dominar el arte básico del Ansatsuken, Ryu estaba pensando que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

"Naruto, en estos seis meses te enseñare el siguiente nivel de los movimientos básicos del Ansatsuken"

"Estoy listo Ryu-sensei!

"Comencemos con la variación del Hadou-ken llamado Shinkuu Hadou-ken, es casi la misma forma de ejecución que un hadou-ken normal, la única diferencia es que no lanzaras una esfera, sino que esta vez concentraras mucho mas poder en ella, para lograr un rayo de energía."

Ryu empezó a realizar un hadou-ken, y Naruto observaba como Ryu iba agregando mas poder al ataque, incluso podía ver como pequeños rayos rodeaban sus manos y la esfera también.

"¡¡Shinkuu Hadou-Ken!!" Ryu lanzo su ataque hacía un gran muro haciendo que este se hiciera escombros.

"I…increíble" fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir después de ver el poder de tal ataque.

Después de ver como su maestro hacía el ataque, había llegado su turno así que comenzó a reunir su ki para formar un hadou-ken, cuando ya estaba listo comenzó a poner mas poder a su ataque, aunque sin darse cuenta estaba poniendo mas de lo que su cuerpo podría aguantar.

"¡Naruto, disminuye tu ki!" Gritaba Ryu al ver a su aprendiz.

Naruto comenzó a disminuir su poder y estaba preparado para lanzar su ataque.

"¡Shinkuu…Hadou-Ken!"

Naruto comenzó a soltar el rayo de energía hacía uno de los muros, y este comenzó a hacerse trozos, lo malo fue que después del ataque Naruto cayo completamente rendido.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano para seguir entrenando y así perfeccionar su nueva habilidad, y no fue si no hasta altas horas de la noche que logro perfeccionar el shinkuu hadou-ken.

"Naruto ahora aprenderás la variación del Tatsumaki Senpuu kyaku, la única diferencia entre estos es que en vez de avanzar hacía tu oponente, concentraras tu poder para crear un remolino que literalmente succione a tu contrincante y así poder dominar el combate."

Naruto aprendió a dominar rápidamente este movimiento ya que no costaba tanto trabajo como parecía, después de eso Ryu le enseño la variación del Sho ryu ken llamado Metsu Sho Ryu ken.

Después de haber dominado el arte del Ansatsuken Naruto paso el siguiente año entrenando con Ryu, para poder perfeccionar todos los aspectos del Ansatsuken, Ryu pudo observar como Naruto poco a poco iba perfeccionando el estilo, pero también noto algo raro, en uno de sus entrenamientos Naruto estaba produciendo un ki de color púrpura, pero rápidamente desapareció.

Ryu pensó que era el Satsui no Hadou, pero como desapareció rápidamente, pensó que seria mejor olvidarlo, ya que podría ser que el es estuviera equivocando.

"Muy bien Naruto, eso es todo por ahora, mañana seguiremos con nuestros combates" dijo Ryu mientras se sentaba para descansar un poco.

"De acuerdo Sensei, yo iré al bosque a meditar un poco"

"muy bien, pero no regreses tan tarde"

"Hai, no te preocupes regresare antes de la cena"

Naruto empezó a alejarse, y mientras iba al bosque no dejaba de pensar en esa misma pelea que había recordado Ryu, cuando el produjo ese ki de color púrpura.

/ "No entiendo…cuando peleaba con Ryu-sensei en esa ocasión sentí que debía ganar sin importar lo que hiciera pero…por alguna razón sentí como algo dentro de mi me decía que debía acabar con el, y cuando me di cuenta tenía ese ki a mi alrededor"/

**/ "Naruto ese ki tenía una sed de sangre la cual aunque fuese pequeño era muy fuerte"/**

/ "Logre darme cuenta de eso pero, no entiendo como fue posible que viniera de mi…"/

**/ "Aun no lo se, pero abra que esperar hasta que vuelva a pasar para saber un poco mas de eso, y si no vuelve pues dejaremos de preocuparnos"/**

/ "Si, creo que tienes razón Kyuubi, vaya se ha hecho muy tarde así que mejor me iré"/

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento y ahora el era tan fuerte como Ryu, ambos podían pelear horas sin estar cansados, y aun siendo tan fuertes ambos sabían que habían personas mas fuertes que ellos en el mundo.

"Naruto, hemos terminado con tu entrenamiento" dijo Ryu con una cara seria.

"¿¡Que¿¡A que te refieres!? Apenas es el tercer año" dijo Naruto algo asustado y sorprendido.

"Lo se, pero tu entrenamiento aquí ha terminado, ahora quiero que utilices este ultimo año no para que regreses a Konoha si no para que viajes por toda esta región, y veas que este mundo esta llena de personas muy fuertes, y aprendas de ellas"

"Entiendo…pero aun así no significa que tenga que gustarme" Dijo Naruto algo triste.

"Lo se Naruto, pero este es un camino que tienes que recorrer para terminar con tu entrenamiento, al enfrentarte a personas mas fuertes podrás ver tus propias fallas y así mejorarlas, nunca creas que eres el mejor del mundo, ya que eso te llevara solo al fracaso"

"…"

"Déjame preguntarte algo Naruto cuando estas en posición de pelea ¿Qué ves delante de tu puño?"

"¿Qué que veo?...pues a mi oponente claro" dijo Naruto con algo de inseguridad ya que no entendía bien lo que su maestro intentaba preguntarle.

"En parte Naruto, pero hay algo mas que eso" Dijo Ryu sonriendo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

"A que te refieres Ryu-sensei"

"Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar en tu viaje Naruto, y con el tiempo veras exactamente a lo que me refiero".

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban caminando hasta llegar a un punto donde el camino se dividía en dos caminos más.

"bueno Naruto aquí es donde nos despediremos" Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

"Así es Ryu-sensei, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no se como puedo agradecértelo"

"No es nada Naruto, fue un placer haberte conocido y entrenado…nos veremos cuando nuestros destinos decidan juntarse otra vez"

"Hasta entonces Maestro"

"Hasta entonces Naruto"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por caminos distintos, ninguno seguro donde esos caminos los llevaría, sin embargo para Naruto ese camino lo llevaría a conocer un destino muy distinto a como el se lo imaginaba.

* * *

LS: Bueno ese fue todo el prologo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora para los que no han votado pueden hacerlo, pueden poner su voto en mas de una pareja para Naruto es decir en un mismo review pueden poner a Naruto con hinata o también con Anko por decirlo así, y cada una de ellas recibirá un voto, el harem también es una opción.

También dejo el género de Kyuubi sin decidir por si alguno de ustedes cambia de opinión, bueno espero sus reviews y no se olviden de leer mis otras historias.

Ja Ne!


	3. Capitulo 1: El torneo de kumogakure

LS: Bueno aquí estamos de vuelta, lamento el retraso y bueno aquí esta este capitulo, el cual espero que les guste. Y otra vez lamento mucho la tardanza, y no…no he olvidado mis otros fics los cuales estaré actualizando pronto y uno creo que lo borrare para volverlo a hacer.

Resultado de las votaciones hasta ahora:

Hinata: 11

Sakura: 7

Femkyuu: 5

Anko: 2

Hanabi: 2

Fkyuu/Naru/Hina: 2

Ino: 1

Ino/Naru/Hina: 1

* * *

Capitulo 1

Naruto comenzó su viaje en dirección a kumogakure, esperando mejorar sus habilidades antes de regresar a konoha.

/"Espero encontrar algún oponente fuerte, y así mejorar mis habilidades, no lo crees así Kyuubi"/

**/ "Descuida se que encontraras a alguien ahí, lo mejor será que lleguemos pronto"/**

Después de unos días Naruto llego a kumogakure y para su sorpresa encontró exactamente lo que estaba buscando, dentro de una semana se realizaría un torneo para personas no shinobis y decidir quien era el mas fuerte.

/ Esto es genial, ahora en verdad podré probar mis habilidades y ver que tanto he mejorado con mi entrenamiento/ pensó Naruto

/** "Naruto quiero que te registres en algún hotel y luego salgas a practicar el seigen kuchiyose, hasta que logres hacerlo sin problemas"/**

/ "Claro Kyuubi haré lo que dices, aunque tengo el presentimiento que hay algo mas que quisieras decirme"/

**/ "No te mentiré Naruto, si hay algo mas, pero primero quiero que practiques"/**

/ "Esta bien, en ese caso hablaremos después"/

Naruto comenzó a practicar su técnica de invocación y aunque le costara admitirlo, era una de las técnicas que mas trabajo le daba, pero después de unas cuantas horas al fin logro realizarla perfectamente.

"Seigen Kuchiyose"

Naruto coloco su mano en el suelo y pronto apareció un zorro blanco de ocho colas, el cual empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando a la persona que lo había invocado.

"¿Tu fuiste el que me invocaste?"

"Así es fui yo, ya que no hay nadie mas aquí¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Tienes agallas para hablarme así, mi nombre es Yoko"

"Yo soy Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto…¿Por qué hueles como Kyuubi?"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que Kyuubi esta adentro de mi"

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso…muy bien Naruto te reconozco como mi invocador, siempre que necesites ayuda solo llámame a mi o a cualquiera de los demás zorros"

Yoko desapareció de ese mundo, así que Naruto decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, mientras lo hacía apareció en la celda de Kyuubi.

/ "Ya he dominado el Seigen¿Ahora me dirás en que estabas pensando antes?"/

/** "Naruto he estado pensando acerca de ciertas habilidades ninjas las cuales es posible que puedas realizarlas con solo tu chi"/**

/ "Eso es genial, pero ¿No serian menos poderosas de esa forma, es decir recuerda que el chakra es la combinación de mi ki y chi"/

**/ "Así es, tienen sus limitantes paro a la vez podría reforzarlo como lo es el caso del Kage Bunshin, si lo realizas con tu chi, creo que no podrás realizar mas de uno, sin embargo este bunshin será mucho mas resistente que uno normal"/**

"Es interesante……tendremos que hacer una prueba"/

Naruto comenzó a realizar el kage bunshin y tal como Kyuubi lo esperaba, lo máximo que Naruto pudo realizar solo fue uno, pero este era mucho más duradero que un kage bunshin normal, podía resistir una gran cantidad de golpes, y no desaparecer.

Naruto pronto comenzó a entrenar con su clon, para poder estar listos en el torneo, mientras tanto en Konoha todos los demás entrenaban arduamente, en honor a Naruto, aun después de tanto tiempo La ida de Naruto les había afectado, ya que nunca se había comunicado con ellos en estos tres años

Aunque todos estaban preocupados por Naruto habían dos kunoichis que no podían de dejar de pensar en el, Sakura y Hinata, ambas quedaron destrozadas cuando supieron que Naruto se había ido, al principio fue Hinata quien estaba destrozada pero luego de un tiempo Sakura se dio cuenta cuanto mas le hacía falta Naruto, pronto se dio cuenta cuando lo extrañaba y en cierto punto amaba.

Ambas empezaron a entrenar arduamente ya que ninguna quería ser dejada atrás, pero principalmente entrenaban por Naruto, cada una quería ser tan fuerte como el, y así poder ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesitase.

(De nuevo con Naruto)

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había llegado a Kumo y ya estaba listo para el torneo, así que se dirigió al lugar donde sería el torneo, al llegar se asombro de la cantidad de personas que habían.

/ "No puedo creer cuantas personas hay"/ dijo Naruto mentalmente

**/ "Míralo de este modo, ahora podrás poner todo aquello que has aprendido, pero no por eso quiero que te confíes ¿Quedo claro?"/**

/ "Si, creo que tienes razón"/

de los cientos de participantes se realizo unas peleas eliminatorías donde solo pasarian treinta y dos personas, las cuales serían las que competirian hasta llegar a tener a solo un luchador, el cual sería el ganador, ya en el salon los comenzaron a aparecer una lista de nombres hasta que se detuvo en dos de ellos.

Hiro Takeda vs Uzumaki Naruto

/ "No puedo creer que sea el primero en pelear…bueno que se le va a hacer"/

Naruto y Hiro Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la plataforma donde pelearian, "¿Están listos?" Pregunto el Referee a lo cual ambos asistieron, entonces dio la señal para empezar "¡Hajime!"

Hiro comenzó a correr hacía Naruto, cuando estaba a unos pasos de el Hiro salto para darle una patada a Naruto, la cual Naruto la esquivo sin problemas y gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad de poder contraatacar dando una patada.

Hiro vio a tiempo la patada y comenzó a esquivarla, ambos iban intercambiando golpes y ninguno quería retroceder, todos los demás peleadores estaban asombrados de sus habilidades,

"Debo admitir que eres muy hábil Naruto" Dijo Hiro

"Tu también lo eres Hiro, tienes una gran agilidad"

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que será mejor que dejemos la platica para otra ocasión y continuemos con nuestra pelea ¿te parece?"

"Será un placer"

Ambos seguían intercambiando golpes, cada golpe parecía ser más fuerte que el anterior, pronto Hiro se separo de Naruto y comenzó a retroceder.

"Haber si puedes con esto **Daikyou Nenshou**"

Hiro se lanzo contra Naruto dando patadas en el aire, las cuales parecían estar en vueltas en llamas, Naruto tenía problemas para bloquear cada golpe, por desgracia no pudo bloquear todas y dos de esas patadas logro darle en la cara, cuando esos golpes conectaron, Hiro comenzó a atacar con una secuencia de puños y patadas, sin darle tiempo a Naruto para que pudiera reaccionar, Hiro termino lanzando a Naruto hacía el piso con una patada.

"Será mejor que te rindas Naruto, no podrás ganarme" dijo Hiro confiado.

Naruto se levanto lentamente, todos estaban asombrados de que pudiera levantarse tan rapido.

"Descuida Hiro, no pienso hacerlo" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Pero creo que ahora comenzare a atacar"

Naruto comenzó a correr hacía Hiro, quien ya estaba en posición de defensa, Naruto hizo lo mismo que hiro y salto en el aire.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku"

Naruto comenzó a golpear a Hiro con su patada giratoria la cual cada una iba dando en su objetivo, al final del ataque Naruto había dejado mareado a Hiro con sus ataques, así que esta sería su oportunidad para terminar rápido con Hiro, Naruto lo agarro por sus ropas y lo lanzo hacía el suelo dejándolo inconciente.

"Hiro no puede continuar, por lo tanto el ganador es Uzumaki Naruto"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir al ganador por esa gran pelea, sin embargo había alguien entre la multitud que había observado ese ultimo ataque con mucha atención.

"Así que ese tal Uzumaki puede usar el Ansatsuken…hahaha este torneo se pondrá muy interesante" dijo esa persona.

Los siguientes combates avanzaron de forma normal, excepto uno en el cual uno de los peleadores había dejado inconciente a su contrincante en menos de un minuto, muchos esperaban que alguien venciera a esa persona para así no pelear con el en el futuro.

Al terminar la primera ronda dejaron que los participantes que habían pasado tuvieran un día para relajarse, el cual pensó Naruto que podía usar para entrenar.

Al amanecer Naruto se fue a uno de los bosques cercanos para poder entrenar, pero se le vino algo a la mente.

"Seigen Kuchiyose: Kyuubi"

Pronto Salio una nube de humo y se podía ver un zorro con nueve colas del tamaño de un lobo quien miraba a su alrededor, para saber exactamente que pasaba.

"Pensé que te gustaría salir un rato" Dijo naruto.

"Agradezco que me dejes salir Naruto, pero ¿no deberías estar entrenando en este momento?" dijo Kyuubi

"Claro que si, pero primero quería dejarte salir, para que pudieras respirar aire fresco"

Kyuubi solo lo miro y fue a recostarse a uno de los árboles cercanos disfrutando de la sombra que el bosque producía, así descansaba y podía ver a Naruto entrenar.

Naruto comenzó invocando a un bunshin con su chi, y empezó a practicar peleando contra el, pronto se les podía ver intercambiando golpes rápidamente usando todas sus habilidades posibles.

Después de tanto practicar decidió ir donde se encontraba Kyuubi para poder hablar un poco.

"¿Ya terminaste de entrenar Naruto?" dijo Kyuubi

"No, aun no, pero decidí descansar un poco, oye kyuubi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo Naruto viendo al cielo.

"Ya lo hiciste, pero dime"

"Según se todos los demonios tienen una forma humana, así que me preguntaba ¿si puedes enseñarme la tuya?"

"Hmm…hace mucho tiempo que no uso mi forma humana…pero lo haré"

Kyuubi se levanto y se puso enfrente de Naruto, luego empezó a salir una niebla cubriendo a kyuubi por completo, Naruto no podía dejar de ver la niebla, ya que quería saber en verdad como era Kyuubi.

Al quitarse la niebla su boca estaba literalmente por los suelos, en frente de el se encontraba una mujer la cual era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca, tenia sus curvas muy bien definidas y lo mas interesante de todo es que parecía ser de la edad de Naruto. (17 años por si lo olvidaron…haciendo recuento se fue a los 13 + 4 años 17 años)

"**Se siente raro estar en esta forma después de tanto tiempo" **dijo Kyuubi mientras se arreglaba el pelo

"wow…" fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir al ver a Kyuubi

"**Me halaga que te haya dejado sin palabras…Naruto-kun"**

"Sabes…te ves muy bien así Kyuu-chan" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa característica

Kyuubi se sonrojo un poco ya que desde hace mucho no había recibido un cumplido de alguien más, normalmente no se sonrojaría pero ya que el comentario venia de Naruto era algo que no podía evitar, principalmente cuando estas con una persona por mucho tiempo tiendes a tenerle cierto cariño cosa que Kyuubi nunca admitiría.

"**¿Que no deberías ir a entrenar?" **Dijo Kyuubi tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Si, tienes razón ya habrá tiempo de hablar, en fin, me iré a entrenar"

Kyuubi soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Naruto alejarse, mientras ella volvía a su forma original y saltaba entre los árboles cercanos para poder acostarse en una de las ramas y estar cerca de Naruto.

Al siguiente día Naruto se había marchado al estadio en donde sería la siguiente ronda del torneo, al llegar fue saludado por el publico que había visto su pelea e incluso por otros peleadores.

Los combates seguían su rumbo cada uno mejor que el anterior, Naruto había logrado salir vencedor de sus dos rondas, y ahora se preparaban para la batalla final, al parecer el combate sería entre Naruto y una persona la cual había terminado sus combates en menos de un minuto.

"Disculpa…¿Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto verdad?" Dijo un joven con una capucha.

"Así es, soy yo ¿y tu eres?"

"Que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Satsuma y seré tu oponente en la pelea final"

"Ya veo, en ese caso espero que sea un gran encuentro Satsuma"

"Créeme Naruto, será un gran encuentro"

Al terminar Satsuma se retiro para descansar un poco antes de la pelea que tendría con Naruto, mientras Tanto Kyuubi tenía un mal presentimiento hacía ese joven.

"**Tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto, ten cuidado en tu pelea"**

/ "Descuida Kyuu, yo también tengo un presentimiento así, será mejor que no me confíe en esta pelea"/

* * *

LS: Se que el capitulo esta corto pero quería dejarlo así, ya en el siguiente será mas largo y pasare directo cuando Naruto regresa a Konoha, y bueno las votaciones aun no se definen así que sigan votando que solo queda este capitulo y el otro antes de decidir, hasta la próxima.

Ja Ne!


	4. Capitulo 2: El Despertar del Satsui no H

LS: Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza no estaba muerto ni andaba de parranda, TT estuve estudiando por la universidad sin fin, pero al fin tuve el tiempo de sacar este capitulo, el cual espero que les guste, ahora vamos a las votaciones.

Resultado de las votaciones hasta ahora:

Hinata: 13

Sakura: 7

Femkyuu: 7

Fkyuu/Naru/Hina: 4

Anko: 3

Hanabi: 2

Ino: 1

Ino/Naru/Hina: 1

* * *

Capitulo 2

"El Despertar del Satsui no Hadou"

Al siguiente día Naruto estaba listo para pelear contra Satsuma, para esta ocasión habían cambiado la arena para que se hiciera en un lugar en el que todo mundo pudiera verla.

"¿Estas listo Naruto?" Dijo Satsuma con una sonrisa

"Claro Satsuma, cuando digas"

"Muy bien comenzaremos con este encuentro será una pelea sin limite de tiempo, hasta que un oponente se rinda o quede inconciente¿Están listos?" Pregunto el referí a Naruto y Satsuma, los cuales asintieron con sus cabezas.

Mientras esperaban a que dieran la señal Satsuma y Naruto se acomodaban sus guantes ansiosos por pelear, ambos sabían que esta pelea seria una de las mejores que tendrían cada uno, Naruto termino de acomodarse su banda en la cabeza cuando el referí dio la señal.

"¡Hajime!"

Ambos Satsuma y Naruto se lanzaron hacía el otro a toda velocidad, el primero en conectar un golpe fue satsuma con una patada, pero Naruto logro bloquearla a tiempo aprovechando para dar un golpe con su puño izquierdo, pero al igual que Naruto, Satsuma bloqueo el golpe ambos cayendo al suelo en el lugar donde el otro se encontraba al principio, cuando se dieron la vuelta estaban sonriendo, esto era justo lo que buscaban con esos golpes estaban midiendo las fuerzas de cada uno.

"Admito que eres fuerte Naruto, pero no tan fuerte"

Satsuma empezó a correr hacía Naruto, cuando llego a cierta distancia comenzó a lanzar patadas hacía su oponente era algo nunca antes visto, Satsuma hacia toda combinación de patadas evitando que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de atacar, Naruto solo podía estar defendiéndose.

/ "Tenia razón, Satsuma no es alguien al que debo tomar a la ligera…sus patadas son muy fuertes no sabía que alguien tuviera esta velocidad, si no hago algo pronto es posible que me venza"/

"Solo has tenido suerte Naruto, pero eso acabara ahora **¡Bunshin Senpuu Kyaku!"**

Satsuma hizo una patada de media luna haciendo que con el golpe Naruto saliera hacia arriba, aprovechando eso Satsuma salto y empezó a atacarlo tan rápido que parecía que tuviera mas de dos piernas (de ahí el bunshin), cuando estaba a punto de terminar su ataque Satsuma lanzo a Naruto hacía abajo con otra patada de media luna, la cual Naruto logro bloquear pero la fuerza de esa patada era demasiada y envió a Naruto al suelo.

"Eres muy fuerte Satsuma…"

"¡Ha! Aun no has visto nada Naruto…aun no has visto nada, pero basta de charlas hay un encuentro que debo ganar"

"No te confíes tanto Satsuma"

En un parpadeo Naruto había desaparecido de la vista de Satsuma, cuando dio la vuelta fue sorprendido por el golpe del puño de Naruto el cual también estaba comenzando a realizar una combinación de golpes aunque no eran como los de Satsuma la combinación de Naruto eran distintas variaciones de puños y patadas cada uno dando con su objetivo.

"¡Shouryuu-ken!

Naruto levanto a Satsuma con ese ataque y antes que pudiera aterrizar le dio una patada mandándolo directo contra una pared, dejándolo muy lastimado.

"Nunca subestimes a tu oponente Satsuma, ese puede ser un error fatal"

Las personas que estaban viendo la pelea estaban todos muy emocionados aplaudiendo y animando a su peleador favorito, esta era una pelea que pasaría a la historia y estaban felices de que no se la hayan perdido.

Satsuma se levando con algo de esfuerzo pero al iguala que Naruto no podía oculta la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tienes razón Naruto, tu no eres alguien al que puedo subestimar, así que desde ahora atacare con todo lo que tenga, y espero que tu también"

"Adelante"

Satsuma y Naruto desaparecieron de la vista de todos, solo se podían escuchar los golpes que producían y las marcas que dejaban en la arena, cada uno deseaba una cosa "ganar", pero había algo que Naruto no sabía y es que poco a poco estaba liberando el Satsui no Hadou, ya que su deseo de ganar era muy fuerte.

"**¡Bunshin Gorai Kyaku!**" (Satsuma)

Satsuma comenzó a realizar una forma que parecía ser el tatsumaki senpuu kyaku de Naruto, pero este parecía que no era solo uno si no cientos de patadas, cada uno dando contra Naruto, cada vuelta que daba parecía que daba cientos de patadas, al terminar volvió a lanzar a Naruto hacía arriba con una media luna, Satsuma salto para alcanzarlo arriba y a diferencia de la vez pasada ahora si logro acertar su golpe y mandarlo al suelo con otra media luna.

/ "Eres un gran competidor Naruto, pero es imposible que te levantes después de esto"/

Naruto estaba en el suelo con una nube de polvo rodeándolo, adentro de el Naruto podía escuchar una voz, pero no era la de Kyuubi era distinta, se podía sentir un mal en esa voz.

/** "Libérame…usa mi fuerza…juntos…podremos ganar…solo…debes…usarme"/**

"¿Quién eres…¿Cómo puedo usarte?"/

/ **"Deja que mi poder….fluya…en tu cuerpo…juntos…podremos ganar…no habrá…nadie…que pueda…detenernos… ¡USAME!"/**

Naruto le hizo caso a la voz y pronto comenzó a sentir una gran fuerza en el, era algo de otro mundo, pero a la vez Naruto estaba cambiando, su pelo ahora era un amarillo pálido casi llegando a blanco su piel se había oscurecido y un aura púrpura casi negra rodeaba su cuerpo.

Al despejarse la nube de humo todos observaron el cambio en Naruto, algunos estaban asustados pero otros se emocionaron aun mas.

"¿N-Naruto eres tu?" Pregunto Satsuma.

"**Si, soy yo…ahora combatamos_"_**

Naruto empezó a correr hacía Satsuma el cual se puso en una posición de defensa, preparado para recibir cualquier ataque de parte de Naruto.

"**Ashura Senkou"**

Satsuma vio como Naruto literalmente pasó a través de el, era algo imposible es como si se hubiera convertido en un fantasma, Satsuma se dio la vuelta y vio que Naruto ya tenia preparado un ataque.

"**Messatsu Gou Shouryuu" **

Satsuma sintió el poder de este ataque el cual era muy distinto al primero shouryuu, este ataque estaba lleno de maldad, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que esta persona ya no era el Naruto con el que estaba peleando, esta persona era muy distinta y sabía que tendría que hacer algo rápido antes de que esto se saliera de control, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué podría hacer?

Al caer Satsuma vio que Naruto no estaba en ningún lugar, pronto vio que estaba arriba de el preparando otro ataque, cuando sintió el poder de ese ataque supo que esto ya no era una pelea por ganar un torneo, esto era una pelea a muerte.

"**Tenma Gou Zankuu"**

Desde el aire Naruto empezó a lanzar una lluvia de Hadoukens, de color púrpura, Satsuma tenia muchos problemas esquivando pero sabía que si uno de ellos lo golpeara todo habría acabado.

"¡Naruto esto ha ido muy lejos detente!"

"…"

Naruto solo guardo silencio concentrando su ki para dar un último ataque, Satsuma había notado la intención de Naruto, esto era el ataque que iba a definir no solo este torneo si no también su vidas.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos…perdóname pero debo acabar con esto"

Ambos peleadores comenzaron a concentrar toda su fuerza para realizar un ultimo ataque, el publico casi no podía respirar por la tensión que había en el aire, pequeños rayos recorrían sus los cuerpos de Naruto y Satsuma, demostrando la cantidad de energía que estaban acumulando en sus cuerpos.

/ "Perdóname Naruto…"/ fue lo único que pensó Satsuma antes de iniciar su ataque.

"**¡Shun Goku Satsu!"**

"¡Bunshin Musou Renge!

Ambos se lanzaron uno al otro a gran velocidad cuando estaban a punto de chocar ambos desaparecieron, como la primera vez pero a diferencia ahora el publico escuchaba cada golpe como si fuera un trueno, con cada golpe podían ver como la arena empezaban a aparecer orificios por la fuerza de los golpes.

Al final de todo eso Cada peleador apareció dándole la espalda a su contrincante, La apariencia de Naruto estaba cambiando otra vez poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad, ambos no podían moverse estaban muy cansados.

"Ve-veo que…vol-volviste a…la…normalidad…Na-Naruto" dijo Satsuma respirando agitadamente.

"Per-perdóname…Satsuma…no…no se…que…me paso" dijo Naruto igual de cansado que Satsuma.

Al instante Naruto cayó al suelo desmayado dándole fin a esta pelea de haber resistido un poco mas hubiera visto como Satsuma cayó al suelo segundos después de que el se desmayo, El referí dio por ganador a Satsuma.

No cabe decir que Todo el público estallo con gritos y aplausos para cada uno de los peleadores, diciendo lo grandiosa que fue esta pelea y que nunca seria olvidada.

A la semana siguiente ambos estaban todavía en el hospital descansando de sus heridas, debido a que Naruto no podía usar chakra su tiempo de regeneración era mas lenta de lo normal pero aun si mas rápida que la de las personas normales.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto Naruto viendo a su alrededor.

"Me alegra que ya haya despertado joven Uzumaki, sus heridas están casi curadas solo debe descansar un poco mas"

"Doctor…¿Cómo esta Satsuma?"

"El se encuentra aun dormido pero sus heridas ya han sanado, solo es cuestión que se despierte para darle de alta, usted puede retirarse cuando lo desee"

"Muchas gracias Doctor, pero creo que descansare un poco mas, si no le molesta"

"Para nada Joven Uzumaki, que descanse bien"

(En la mente de Naruto)

"Kyuu-chan ¿Dónde estas?"

Enseguida Naruto vio como la forma humana de Kyuubi se lanzo hacía el abrazándolo fuertemente, esto desde luego sorprendió a Naruto pero devolvió el abrazo un tanto preocupado.

"¿te encuentras bien Kyuu-chan?" Pregunto Naruto con preocupación en su voz

"¡Baka¡Baka!" Kyuubi no dejaba de decir eso mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba a la vez, "No sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando empezaste a cambiar durante la batalla"

"Lo siento Kyuu-chan, no se lo que me paso" Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Eso…eso era el Satsui no Hadou ¿verdad?"

"Si…así es…creo que al querer ganar tanto esa batalla mi deseo de ganar hizo que liberara el Satsui no Hadou" Dijo Naruto entendiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado.

"Trate de hablar contigo pero esa fuerza bloqueaba todo contacto que tuviera y se me hacía imposible hablar contigo"

"…"

"Naruto…Prométeme que nuca usaras el Satsui no Hadou"

"…Lo prometo" dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía de su mente

(De vuelta al hospital)

"Naruto…me alegra que hayas despertado" Dijo Satsuma con una sonrisa.

"Satsuma…lamento lo que sucedió en la pelea, no fue mi intención lastimarte de esa forma"

"Descuida Naruto entiendo perfectamente¿Tuviste un encuentro con el Satsui no Hadou verdad?"

"¿Co-como lo sabes?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido de que el lo supiera.

"Naruto se muy bien que usas el Ansatsuken y lo se bien porque yo practico el Hirotsuken, que es muy parecido al Ansatsuken solo que se concentra en el ataque de las piernas, la ventaja es que para nosotros no existe la maldición del Satsui no Hadou"

"Era por eso que algunos de tus ataques se parecían a los míos ¿verdad?"

"Así es…y bueno Naruto dime ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Bueno creo que regresare a mi aldea ¿y tu que harás?"

"Aun no lo se, me quedare aquí un poco mas antes de decidir"

"Entiendo, yo me iré dentro de tres días, quiero descansar un poco" dijo Naruto.

Pasaron los tres días y Naruto estaba listo para irse y volver a la villa donde todos lo odian, en el transcurso de eso tres días Naruto y Satsuma se habían hecho grandes amigos cada uno respetaba la fuerza del otro.

"Oye Naruto volveremos a pelear ¿Verdad?" Dijo Satsuma con una sonrisa

"¡Claro! Y la próxima vez te venceré"

"Sigue soñando Naruto…por cierto ¿como se llama tu aldea?"

"Konoha…el nombre de mi aldea es Konoha"

"Muy bien Naruto, espero que nos veamos pronto y cuando eso suceda tendremos la mejor pelea que este mundo haya visto"

"Es una promesa Satsuma, nos veremos pronto"

Satsuma vio como Naruto empezaba a alejarse en el camino estaba feliz de que haya conocido a alguien como el.

/ "Naruto…tienes un gran futuro, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario y tampoco dejes que El Satsui no hadou te domine"/

(Con Naruto)

/ "Bueno Kyuu-chan…es hora de que volvamos"/

"**algo me dice que no tendremos una grata bienvenida"**

"…no me lo recuerdes…primer día de vuelta y te aseguro que estaré en el hospital"/

"Konoha…aquí voy" Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba.

* * *

Ls: Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, mil perdones otra vez por no actualizar pero la universidad me esta matando, próximo capitulo que actualizare creo que será el de "el regreso" así que espérenlo pronto y por favor dejen sus reviews que son valiosos.

Y recuerden la votación cierra el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 3: El regreso a Konoha

Ls: lo se, lo se, tarde mas de lo que mencione y lo siento enserio, tuve ciertas dificultades que me impidieron seguir pero como ven aquí regreso y para compensarlos con este capitulo, XaPhyRa…..se que dije que lo tendría para el sábado de la otra semana pero mira el lado bueno….. lo puse antes del sábado de esta.

Bueno después de pensarlo decidí que las pareja final seria Naruxfemkyuubi¿Por qué esta pareja?

R// Porque si se fijan no hay casi o ningún fic con esta pareja (que no sea YAOI agh me dio cosa…lo siento) así que me dispongo a ser el primero en poner a esta pareja, y además ya hay varios de Naruxhina.

Y por ultimo…a los que quieren un NaruxHanabi descuiden, que pronto haré uno ¿Cuándo? No lo se ¿a que hora? Si no lo como esperan la hora, en fin no se preocupen que de que lo hago lo hago, bueno eso es todo que disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"**El regreso a Konoha"**

Desde que Naruto se fue de Kumogakure, aprendió muchas cosas en las aldeas vecinas de la región, ya habían pasado doce meses de eso, y ya era tiempo de volver a Konoha.

"**Naruto-kun, si no nos hubiéramos detenido en esas aldeas ya estaríamos en Konoha" **dijo Kyuubi quien se encontraba a la par de el caminando en su forma humana.

"Lo se, perdóname por eso"

Naruto ahora llevaba una gabardina negra con llamas de color naranja (imagínense las gabardinas de la organización XIII de kh2), unos pants negros, al igual que la camisa y unas sandalias negras, el pelo lo tenia un poco mas largo y ahora estaba hasta el cuello, con pequeños mechones que le tapaban el ojo izquierdo.

Kyuubi llevaba puesto un vestido de batalla muy distinto a cualquier antes visto (imagínense el de kasumi de doa), de color rojo que definía muy bien su figura, que combinaba con su pelo y ojos, aparte de unos guantes de color rojo con líneas negras, y encima llevaba una gabardina color de blanco a primera vista parecía como si ella fuera una especialista en taijutsu

"Bueno kyuu-chan ya casi estamos cerca, ya puedo ver las puertas de Konoha…algo me dice que no tendremos una grata bienvenida, deberemos cambiar tu nombre Kyuu…no quiero que algo salga fuera de control" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"**¿Qué nombre has pensado que pueda usar Naru-kun?" **

"Tengo el nombre perfecto, mientras estemos ahí te llamaras Hitomi, significa hermosos ojos"

Kyuubi se abalanzo a Naruto dándole un beso en los labios, durante esos meses que estuvo Naruto viajando con Kyuubi, formaron una relación al principio con problemas pero rápidamente se transformo en algo mucho mas profundo y ambos sabían que se amaban el uno por el otro.

"Kyuu-chan, iremos directo a la torre del hokage así que sujétate con fuerza"

Kyuubi sujeto a Naruto y ambos desaparecieron rápidamente usando una versión parecida al ashura senkou, a los pocos segundos Naruto y Kyuubi aparecieron en la oficina de Tsunade, la cual como era de esperarse estaba completamente vacía, Naruto suponía que si Tsunade no había cambiado en nada estaría en algún lugar bebiendo o apostando, así que decidió esperarla.

"**Naru-kun… ¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que deseas hacer?**"

"Si Kyuu-chan, cuando terminemos esto, nos iremos de este lugar…cuando cumpla mi ultima promesa a konoha"

"**Naru-kun…**"

Kyuubi no podía olvidar lo que causo que Naruto cambiara de opinión, como olvidarlo fue el día más feliz para ella y a la vez el más terrorífico a la vez.

(Flashback)

Naruto y Kyuubi se encontraban en los bordes del país de viento ya hacia un mes desde que partieron de kumogakure, iban hacia una aldea cerca de Hoshigakure (aldea de la estrella), habían escuchado el rumor de que ahí vivía uno de los hombres mas fuertes de la región, y Naruto quería comprobar eso, desde que Naruto termino su entrenamiento y la pelea con Satsuma, había comenzado a sentir gran emoción cuando escuchaba que habían peleadores fuertes.

Al llegar a la aldea vieron a un grupo de personas reunidas en las afueras de la aldea, todas formando un circuló y en el centro habían dos tipos peleando uno de ellos era muy alto, y el otro era de estatura a un adulto normal, ambos estaban peleando, no parecía nada grave mas bien un duelo entre amigos, así que Naruto se limito a ver la pelea.

Cada uno intercambiaba golpe tras golpes, al parecer de Naruto el hombre alto tenia una gran ventaja, ya que sus extremidades podían acumular mas poder al ser mas grandes que la otra persona.

"¿Quiénes son ellos" Pregunto Naruto a uno de los aldeanos que estaba viendo la pelea.

"Veo que eres nuevo, te diré el hombre con el pañuelo en la cabeza es Retsu, y el alto es nuestro campeón, el hombre mas fuerte de toda esta región, el es…Sagatto" dijo el hombre sonriendo y lleno de orgullo.

Pronto solo se escucha un grito por parte de Retsu quien es lanzado lejos por un gran golpe de Sagatto, toda la aldea empieza a gritar y a aclamar a su campeón.

"**Es muy fuerte ¿no lo crees Naruto?**"

"Es verdad kyuubi y por eso me emociona pelear con el"

Luego que la multitud se calmo Sagatto empezó a dar la vuelta viendo a cada uno de los que ahí estaban presentes.

"¿Qué no hay nadie que quiera pelear contra mi¿Acaso no hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte?" Pregunto Sagatto viendo a todos.

"¡Yo peleare contra ti Sagatto!" grito Naruto

"¿Tu?...muy bien acepto el reto, veremos de que eres capaz niño" dijo Sagatto confiadamente.

"Mi nombre es Naruto recuérdalo ahora veras, ganare fácilmente"

"Muy bien, en ese caso ¡COMENZEMOS!"

Ambos empezaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, desde el comienzo Sagatto podía ver la diferencia de poderes entre ambos, Naruto era apenas un chico en las luchas pero podía ver el gran talento aun sin despertar.

Sagatto esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que Naruto le lanzaba, esto estaba frustrando a Naruto poco a poco.

"¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar? Pensé que iba a tener un buen desafío, no eres nada mas que un chico que se cree peleador"

"Aun no comienzo…¡Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"

Naruto comenzó a realizar su patada de ciclón, el cual golpeo efectivamente a Sagatto pero no lo suficiente como para debilitarlo.

"Vaya veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé Naruto" Dijo Sagatto limpiándose la sangre que tenia en el labio "haber que haces contra esto ¡**Tora Kikku**!"

Sagatto se lanzo hacía Naruto dándole una fuerte patada la cual Naruto logro defender usando sus brazos, pero aun cuando se logro defender la fuerza de ese golpe era demasiada y mando volando a Naruto hacía uno de los árboles cercanos

"(No puedo creer la fuerza que tiene, pero no importa…esto aun no termina)" pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba para seguir peleando

"(El chico tiene determinación le daré eso, pero veamos de que es capaz)…¡Levántate y pelea Naruto!"

Ambos volvieron a correr acercándose cada vez más, pero esta vez Naruto estaba comenzando a esquivar los ataques, pero otra vez fallaba y volvía al suelo para volver a levantarse y repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

"(¡No puedo creerlo! Naruto esta aprendiendo mi técnica con cada vez que se levanta, es por eso que puede esquivar algunos ataques…increíble, esto se pone cada vez mejor)"

Empezaba a oscurecer, y una tormenta se acercaba, los cielos estaban nublados y el viento era fuerte, ambos pensaban que esta era la escena perfecta para la pelea.

Naruto volvió a levantarse, estaba débil pero estaba decidido a ganar, comenzó a correr atacando a Sagatto con mas fuerza que antes, la velocidad de Naruto había vuelto a aumentar, pero había un aura muy diferente a su alrededor, Kyuubi quien miraba la pelea a lo lejos con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella reconocía esa aura…era la misma que sintió en la pelea de Satsuma….era el aura del Satsui no Hadou.

Kyuubi estaba asustada, no podía decir una palabra, solo podía observar en silencio como la persona que tanto amaba se empezaba a convertir en un ser lleno de maldad, un ser que haría lo que fuese por ganar, aun si eso significase que debía matar a las personas para hacerlo.

Las demás personas estaban asombradas de la batalla que estaba presenciando nunca habían visto una pelea como esta, algunos se habían retirado a sus casas ya que la tormenta parecía que seria muy fuerte, y los que se habían quedado sabían que no quisieran perderse ni un segundo de esta batalla.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Naruto y Sagatto seguían peleando intercambiando golpe tras golpe, Sagatto sabía que de una forma y otra tenía que terminar esto antes que fuera mortal para ambos.

"¡**Ashura Senkou**!"

Naruto se tele transporta atrás de Sagatto, el cual se da la vuelta sorprendido aun por la gran velocidad de Naruto, rápidamente Naruto empieza golpearlo sin darle un descanso, nadie podía creer lo que miraban, los adultos les habían tapado los ojos a los niños, era demasiado violento.

La lluvia había empezado a caer y los relámpagos aparecían en el cielo, iluminando el campo de batalla, Sagatto estaba seguro que si esto seguía así seria su final, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, Naruto dejo de golpearlo y lo lanzo con una fuerte patada en el estomago, con la poca iluminación de los relámpagos Sagatto noto como los rasgos físicos de Naruto habían cambiado, lo principal que noto fue que su piel se había oscurecido, y su pelo había tornado grisáceo.

Naruto estaba a punto de Matar a Sagatto, Naruto empezó a correr hacia su oponente preparando su último ataque el Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, Kyuubi no podía resistir mas, sabía que estaba perdiendo a Naruto, tenia que hacer algo ¿pero que podría hacer ella?, lo único que podía hacer era gritar su nombre esperando que sus ruegos llegaran a el y lo hicieran detenerse antes de cometer algo terrible.

"**¡¡NARUTO DETENTE!!**" Kyuubi grito con todas sus fuerzas, esperando alcanzar los oídos de Naruto, aun con la gran distancia Naruto logro escuchar la voz de Kyuubi, lo cual hizo que bajara el poder del ataque, Sagatto vio que la fuerza de ese ataque se había reducido y tenia que aprovechar eso, era ahora o nunca.

"**Tokkan**" Sagatto aumento su velocidad para salir disparado hacía Naruto dándole en el estomago con la rodilla, pero no era suficiente Naruto estaba apunto de hacer su ataque, pero Sagatto se le adelanto "**Ikusen sutoraike**" (técnica de los mil golpes), Sagatto atacaba a Naruto con una gran velocidad parecía que tuviera varios brazos, Sagatto tuvo que disminuir su fuerza en ese ataque lo suficiente para ganar y no matar a Naruto.

Cuando el ataque termino Naruto salio volando hacía un árbol que estaba cerca de Kyuubi, ella corrió hacía Naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, ella vio como Sagatto se acercaba a Naruto y estaba preparada para pelear.

"Descuida, la pelea ya ha terminado, ahora solo esta desmayado, y será mejor llevarlo a un lugar seco y caliente" Sagatto observo la cara de Kyuubi y vio la preocupación que tenía, al parecer no tenían donde quedarse.

"Si no tienen donde quedarse pueden venir a mi casa" Kyuubi asintió con su cabeza no confiando en su voz, Sagatto levanto a Naruto y partieron junto con Kyuubi a su hogar.

Al llegar a la casa de Sagatto colocaron a Naruto en una cama mientras kyuubi se sentó a la par de Naruto no queriendo estar lejos de el, Sagatto se sentó un poco mas lejos no queriendo invadir el espacio de ambos.

"¿Sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en esa pelea señorita?" pregunto Sagatto viendo a Naruto mientras seguía inconciente, y luego vio a Kyuubi quien asintió con la cabeza mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"¿Podrías decirme lo que sucedió?"

"**Lo que le ocurrió a Naruto es lo que se conoce como Satsui no hadou**" responde suavemente Kyuubi.

"¿Satsui no Hadou?"

"**Cuando un luchador que usa el Ansatsuken como Naruto tiene fuertes deseos de ganar…despierta el Satsui no Hadou, dándoles grandes poderes pero al mismo tiempo transformándolos en asesinos sin piedad que harían lo que fuera por ganar**"

"Ya veo…tuve mucha suerte de haber salido con vida de ese encuentro" dijo Sagatto "¿Hay alguna forma de evitar el Satsui no Hadou?"

"**Todo depende de la voluntad y el corazón del peleador, y se que Naruto podrá vencerlo algún día, la voluntad de Naruto es la mas fuerte que conozco y también tiene un gran corazón.**" Kyuubi se sentía impotente ante esta situación, ella podía usar su chakra para pelear, pero aun con su gran chakra no era nada ante el Satsui no Hadou, la fuerza oscura que despedía era mayor a cualquier cosa vista,.

A pesar de que ella sabía que Naruto podría con el no quería ni pensar que pasaría si el fuese corrompido por esa oscura técnica.

"Ky…Kyuu-chan…" Dijo Naruto mientras recuperaba el conocimiento

"**¡Naruto!**"

"¿Dónde estoy¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto a todos lados mientras inspeccionaba el lugar desde la cama.

Kyuubi le contó todo lo que sucedió a Naruto lo de la pelea y de cómo casi mata a Sagatto, Naruto tenia la mirada hacía abajo, no podía creer que otra vez el Satsui no Hadou se haya apoderado de el.

"Entiendo…Sagatto…lamento todo lo que ha pasado, no fue mi intención que nuestra pelea terminara así"

"Descuida Naruto, tu amiga me explico lo que paso, no dejes que tus emociones manejen una pelea Naruto, por lo que ella me contó esa es la razón principal por la que surge el Satsui"

"Lo se….pero incluso cuando tengo mis emociones en orden puedo sentir como el Satsui no Hadou intenta apoderarse de mi, y cuando me doy cuenta…ya es muy tarde"

"**oh Naruto…**" Kyuubi envuelve en un abrazo a Naruto mientras el se rehusaba a levantar la mirada.

"Naruto, de la pelea que tuvimos pude ver el gran potencial que tienes por delante¿que te parece si te enseño mi técnica especial, el Ikusen sutoraike?"

"¿Por qué me lo mostrarías¿esa es tu técnica especial?"

"Es simple Naruto, puedo ver en tus ojos una gran bondad, y de no ser así no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" Dijo Sagatto sonriendo.

"Gracias…..Sagatto" con eso Naruto volvió a dormirse sin soltar la mano de Kyuubi.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de ese acontecimiento y Naruto entrenaba muy duro para perfeccionar esa técnica especial, después de varias horas de entreno Naruto se sentó en la orilla de un rió, meditando sobre su vida

(Naruto POV) (Para los que no sepan POV es la abreviación en ingles para punto de vista)

"(Otra vez perdí el control en una pelea….primero con Satsuma y ahora con Sagatto, mi deseo de ganar es tan fuerte que no me importa lo que haga, solo quiero ganar…supongo que desde que fui un genin siempre me paso lo mismo siempre quería que me pusieran atención y me admiraran, por eso quería ser hokage…sabía que si me convertía en hokage las personas me respetarían pero…de que me sirve que me respeten si me temen y ahora con el Satsui no Hadou todo podría empeorar)"

Después de pensar en eso me di cuenta que No podría ser el líder de una aldea que me teme…no tengo nada ahí excepto Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ayame y Teuchi….solamente a ellos, claro también están mis amigos, pero una vez que sepan mi verdadero yo, me temerán por kyuubi y ahora aun mas por el satsui no hadou debo ser mas fuerte.

"Prometo no descansar hasta que venza al Satsui no Hadou, de una vez por todas…"

(Fin del Naruto POV)

"**Naruto…**"

"Kyuu-chan…no te escuche venir"

"**Supongo que estabas ocupado meditando ¿no?**" dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa.

" Si…estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo en el Satsui no hadou, no descansare hasta poder vencerlo" dijo Naruto mientras miraba las estrellas de la noche.

"**Se que podrás hacerlo Naruto…y…y…(es ahora o nunca) ¡y yo estaré junto a ti apoyándote!**" dijo Kyuubi mientras cerraba los ojos al decir o mas bien gritar esas palabras.

Naruto no sabía que decir ante eso¿seria posible¿Acaso Kyuubi sentía lo mismo por el que el por ella? Naruto tenía que saberlo.

"Kyuu-chan…"

"**Na-Naruto yo…quiero estar contigo, al principio pensé que era algo temporal pero luego, al irte viendo crecer esos sentimientos pasaron a ser algo mucho mas profundo…y se que aunque no-"**

Kyuubi fue interrumpida por unos labios que se acercaron a los de ella formando un beso, Kyuubi lo acepto como señal de que Naruto sentía lo mismo, después de nos minutos ambos se separaron ya que necesitaban aire para seguir viviendo, Naruto abrazo a Kyuubi y ella se dejo envolver por esos brazos que le daban seguridad.

Esa fue la noche más importante para ella o para ambos, ya que por más imposible que fuera lograron encontrar el amor entre ellos, nadie mas conocía a Naruto mejor que Kyuubi y nadie mas conocía a kyuubi mejor que Naruto vivir juntos por ya 17 años hacen que ambos se conozcan al mas mínimo detalle

Al cabo de cinco meses Naruto había logrado dominar varias técnicas entre ellas el ikusen de sagatto y otras que el mismo había creado haciendo uso de su ki.(las verán mas adelante), desde entonces han estado viajando y entrenando para poder tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer el satsui no hadou.

(Fin del flashback)

"**Hemos pasado por tantas cosas verdad Naru-kun**" dijo Kyuubi abrazando a su pareja.

"Si es verdad, quien iba a pensar que después de todo nosotros estaríamos juntos y nos hayamos vuelto tan fuertes" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"**Naru-kun…se que este lugar te trae tantos malos recuerdos pero por favor no dejes que eso le habrá camino al satsui no hadou**"

"Descuida Kyuu-chan, no dejare que eso pase"

Ambos seguían abrazados y conversando cuando escucharon que la puerta de la oficina se habría y en ella entraban dos personas conversando era Tsunade que venia siendo reprendida por Shizune por haber tomado tanto y dejar sus obligaciones ambas dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a las dos personas en su habitación pronto asumieron posiciones de pelea.

"¿¡Quienes son y que hacen acá!?" Grita Tsunade lista para atacar

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos….Baa-chan….lo siento Tsunade-sama" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el abrazo con Kyuubi la cual aunque no le gusto que los interrumpieran se limito a tomarlo del brazo.

"¿¡Como me dijiste!?" pregunto Tsunade quien hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba ese sobrenombre.

Mientras tanto Shizune tenía lagrimas en los ojos, ella sabía que solo existía una persona que podría llamar a su maestra de ese modo.

"Na-Naruto….¿¡Naruto eres tu verdad!?" dijo Shizune alegre y aun sorprendida a la vez mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Tsunade al escuchar eso también comenzó a llorar¿seria posible¿acaso Naruto había vuelto a konoha y esta vez para siempre? Tsunade dejo de pensar cuando Naruto se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando ver su pelo largo y dorado.

"Me alegra verlas a mi también" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Pronto ambas se apresuraron a envolver en un fuerte abrazo a Naruto, y llorar en su pecho.

"¡BAKA¿No sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado¿lo preocupados que han estado tus amigos¿Por qué no nos dijiste donde estabas o por lo menos si estabas bien?" Decía Tsunade mientras golpeaba levemente a Naruto en el pecho

"Lo siento…Tsunade-sama no fue mi intención hacerlos que se preocuparan tanto, pero este era un viaje que debía hacer yo solo, además dije que volvería algún día…. ¿o no?" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsunade no podía creer el gran cambio de Naruto, sobre todo su cambio mental, Naruto era mucho mas calmado que antes y se podía sentir un aura de gran fortaleza a su alrededor, el ya no era el pequeño e inquieto niño que una vez ella conoció….no….ahora ante ella estaba un joven mas calmado y maduro.

Shizune quien estaba viendo la escena al fin noto a la otra persona que acompañaba a Naruto y decidió preguntarle quien era.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Quién es esa joven que esta a tu lado?" Pregunto Shizune con un ligero rubor al ver a Naruto, que se había vuelto mucho muy atractivo.

"Vaya, que descortés de mi parte ella es Hitomi…..mi novia y futura esposa" dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a Kyuubi por la cintura, lo cual produjo un lindo rubor en la cara de Kyuubi.

Ambas Shizune y Tsunade estaban con la boca abierta, no solo Naruto había regresado si no que trajo consigo a una chica que era su novia y próximamente esposa, ambas no podían creer eso.

"Pe….pe…¿pero como¿Cuándo?" decía Tsunade aun sorprendida.

"Bueno es una larga historia, y ya habrá tiempo para ello, Tsunade-sama sabes si hay algún hotel aquí cerca, ya que dudo que mi departamento este disponible" dijo Naruto

"Bueno no tienes porque preocuparte Na-Naruto, aquí tengo las llaves de tu antiguo departamento, como sabía que algún día volverías decidí conservarlo para ti"

"¡Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama! Ya me estaba preocupando donde pasaríamos la noche Hitomi y yo" dijo Naruto

"Naruto ¿podrías decirme que hiciste estos cuatro años? Pregunto Tsunade mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

"Entrenar y viajar eso es todo lo que hice"

"Pero Naruto-kun…¿Cómo entrenabas sin tu…chakra?" pregunto Shizune quien estaba a la par de su maestra

"Bueno antes de mi viaje conocí a una persona la cual me enseño a usar el ki y Chi los elementos que conforman el chakra por separado y bueno…entrene hasta perfeccionar ambas cosas, y luego recorrí el mundo probando mis habilidades con personas que practicaban las artes marciales, creo que si peleara con todo mi poder, podría ser un duro oponente para algunos Jounin"

"¿Podrías demostrar lo que dices Naruto?" Pregunto Tsunade no creyendo en lo que Naruto le había dicho.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a formar una esfera de color amarillo en su mano la cual levitaba en la palma de Naruto lista para ser lanzada, Shizune y Tsunade estaban asombradas de nuevo parecía ser el rasengan pero luego notaron como esa esfera estaba flotando en la palma de Naruto, el vio sus miradas y supuso que pensaban que era el rasengan así que decidió, explicarles.

"Esto Tsunade-sama no es el rasengan por si lo pensabas así, esto es simplemente mi ki manifestado en forma de una esfera, esta pequeña esfera tiene la fuerza suficiente como 15 o talvez 20 sellos explosivos" Naruto terminaba de explicar mientras hacía desaparecer la esfera.

"Impresionante…aun con esa pequeña demostración puedo ver el gran poder que tienes Naru-"

Tsunade es interrumpida por la puerta que se habré revelando a Kakashi y Sakura quienes iban llegando de una misión desde Suna

"Tsunade-shishou, hemos vuelto de la…lo siento no sabía que había alguien acá (Quien será el…es muy guapo)" dijo y pensó Sakura.

"Kakashi….Sakura…cuanto tiempo sin verlos" Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Acaso nos conocemos?" Dijo Kakashi sin darle mucha importancia mientras leía su libro.

"¿En verdad he cambiado tanto?" Dijo Naruto mirando a Hitomi quien se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza

"Sakura…Kakashi, el Naruto" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Ahora era el turno de ellos dos de quedar boquiabiertos, no podían creer que la persona frente de el era Naruto, había cambiado tanto, a pesar del shock sakura fue la primera que corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Naruto has vuelto!" dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos llenos de felicidad.

"Así es Sakura…he vuelto" dijo Naruto un poco serio pero nunca dejando la sonrisa, el sabía muy bien que no había vuelto para quedarse, simplemente volvió para cumplir su ultima promesa con la aldea y con Sakura.

Sakura noto como Naruto no agrego el "chan" al final de su nombre y por alguna razón la hizo sentir muy mal era como si el hubiese perdido el interés que tenía por ella.

Kakashi solo sonrió "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Naruto", Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno si no les molesta Hitomi y yo iremos a comer algo, no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos, así que nos veremos después Tsunade-sama" dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba junto a Kyuubi.

"Tsunade-shishou…¿en verdad el era Naruto?"

"Así es Sakura, ha cambiado mucho no lo crees, y me ha demostrado una vez mas que el puede hacer posible lo imposible" dijo tsunade tras una sonrisa.

"¿A que se refiere hokage-sama?" Pregunto kakashi.

"Ya lo veras Kakashi, Sakura quiero que reúnas a los equipos nueve, diez y al equipo de Gai y que esperen en el campo de entrenamiento 15 junto a sus instructores, Kakashi tu quédate un momento deseo hablar contigo" dijo Tsunade

Sakura corrió a avisarles a sus amigos de que Naruto había vuelto y también el mensaje de Tsunade mientras ella le contaba su plan a Kakashi.

* * *

LS: Bueno otro capitulo que he terminado, otra vez lamento haber tardado tanto, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estuve escuchando el sountrack de las ovas de rurouni kenshin para inspirarme y debo decir que si funciona, en fin espero leer sus reviews, opiniones y sugerencias y no tengo nada más que decir.

Jane

Próximo capitulo: Kakashi contra Naruto.


	6. Capitulo 4: Naruto contra Kakashi

LS: Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con otro gran capitulo el cual espero les guste, pero antes de eso responderé a algunos reviews que me mandaron.

**Fernando-Urashima**: Pues la verdad es que si, puede que ponga lemon pero hasta un poquito después (aquí entre nos…dentro uno o dos capítulos)

**XaPhyRa:** Pues ya ves lei y te hice caso a lo de pronto haha ¬¬ siempre tus mensajes son los que me dan ganas de escribir cuando no quiero (lo cual es bueno)

**shinji kun112: **bueno tendremos que ver a futuro, haber que pasa con Sakura

**Ego Alter Alter Ego: **¬¬ man enserio….demasiadas preguntas (broma), pero se que este capitulo te gustara bastante, por otro lado me temo que este fic no lo haré con Harem pero próximamente pienso hacer uno harem, así que pendiente.

Y para todos los demás muchas gracias por sus Reviews, así que sin mas demoras el capitulo 4

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Naruto contra Kakashi"

Naruto y Kyuubi se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku's tranquilamente, mientras kyuubi comía su segundo plato Naruto iba por el décimo octavo plato.

"**Naru-kun, no deberías comer tanto, podrías enfermarte como la ultima vez**" decía kyuubi recordando la vez que Naruto paso en la cama durante una semana por exceso de ramen.

"Descuida Hito-chan, aunque no lo parezca me estoy controlando hehe…" decía Naruto mientras seguía comiendo a gran velocidad

"**Porque siento que no es así**" decía Kyuubi mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Mientras Tanto Sakura estaba reuniendo a los diez de Konoha nombre que se les había dado por ser la generación de ninjas más poderosas que ha producido konoha.

"¿¡Es verdad lo que dices Sakura¿! Naruto a regresado!?" Gritaba Ino

"Así es Ino, Naruto regreso, pero debo decirles que ha cambiado bastante, ya no es el mismo de antes…"

"¿A que te refieres sakura"? Pregunto Hinata, quien tras estos años había perdido su timidez y era una de las kunoichis más fuertes de Konoha.

"Es…difícil de explicar lo mejor será que vengan conmigo al campo de entrenamiento quince, Tsunade-sama me pidió que nos reuniéramos ahí"

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacía el campo con mucha curiosidad mientras tanto una paloma mensajera le estaba dando el mismo mensaje a Naruto.

"Interesante…" Dijo Naruto mientras leía la carta.

"**Que sucede Naru-kun**" pregunto kyuubi

"Al parecer Tsunade-sama quiere vernos en el campo de entrenamiento quince, supongo que quiere probar mis habilidades mientras estoy aquí en konoha."

"**¿Mostraras todas tus habilidades Naru-kun?"**

"Todo depende que clase de pruebas me ponga Hito-chan, todo depende de las pruebas…"

"**En ese caso mejor nos vamos ya ¿No lo crees?**" Dijo Kyuubi levantadote de su asiento.

"Si tienes razón, sujétate de mi, usare el ashura senkou"

Naruto pago por el ramen y le agradeció a Teuchi y Ayame por la comida, luego agarro a Kyuubi por la cintura e hizo el ashura Senkou para llegar al campo quince.

Cuando aparecieron todos miraban a Naruto, no podían creer cuanto había cambiado, claro que Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Sakura observaban lo apuesto que se había puesto en estos años.

"(de haber sabido lo apuesto que se volvería no hubiera perseguido a Sasuke durante tanto tiempo)" Pensaba Ino y Sakura a la vez.

"(Na-Naruto-kun…no puedo creer lo apuesto que te has vuelto, y esta vez podré decirte lo que siento de una vez por todas)" Pensaba Hinata, pero no sabía que esa posibilidad se la habían quilatado tiempo atrás.

"Naruto ¿En verdad eres tú?" Pregunto Neji.

"Es bueno verte Neji, también es bueno ver que todos los demás están bien." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a todos sus amigos.

"Naruto…¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Lo único que supimos fue que desapareciste luego que regresaste de….ya sabes" Dijo Sakura.

"Digamos que tenía que hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, lamento haber ido sin avisar, no quería preocuparlos"

"Nos alegra que estés bien Naruto-kun, puedo ver como la llama de la juventud arde intensamente dentro de ti" Dijo Lee

"a mi también me alegra verlos"

"Por cierto Naruto ¿Quién es esta chica que esta contigo?" Pregunto Kiba con un ligero rubor.

"Vaya pero que descortés de mi parte, chicos ella es Hitomi, y es- " Naruto fue interrumpido cuando apareció Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi en frente de ellos.

"Hokage-sama ¿A que se debe esta reunión que tenemos acá?" Pregunto Kurenai

"La razón es para poder ver las habilidades de Naruto" respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade.

"Pero hokage-sama ¿Cómo puede Naruto pelear si usted dijo que el ya no podría ser ninja?" Pregunto otra vez Kurenai.

"Bueno, pronto lo veras Kurenai…ahora Naruto, supongo que ya sabes que pasara ahora ¿verdad?"

"Pues por lo que veo, supongo que tendré que pelear contra alguien ¿o me equivoco?

"Para nada Naruto, estas en lo correcto" dijo Tsunade "Y tu oponente será nada mas y nada meno que Kakashi" Dijo asombrando a todos por la elección del oponente.

"¿Estas listo para pelear contra mi Naruto?" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

"…cuando quieras" dijo Naruto poniéndose serio.

"Muy bien en ese caso podrán usar cualquier técnica hasta que su oponente se rinda o quede inconciente" Dijo Tsunade viendo como ambos estaban preparados para atacar, "En ese caso ¡Comiencen!".

Al instante Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos, Kakashi estaba asombrado con la velocidad de Naruto pero aun no usaría su sharingan, Naruto apareció detrás de Kakashi y lo ataco con una patada, Kakashi exploto convirtiéndose en un tronco.

"Kawarimi" Dijo Naruto mientras buscaba a Kakashi. Quien apareció por debajo del sueño atrapando a Naruto mientras un clon hacía unos sellos.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Kakashi lanzo una gran bola de fuego la cual iba directo a Naruto, quien realizo el ashura senkou para liberarse de Kakashi y también para poder esquivar la gran bola de fuego que iba hacía el.

"(Así que con esas estamos eh kakashi…muy bien en ese caso es mi turno)"

Naruto volvió a realizar el ashura senkou detrás de kakashi, lamentablemente el se dio cuenta muy tarde, cuando Naruto lo ataco.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku"

Naruto comenzó a atacarlo con su patada ciclón logrando atinar cada golpe hasta arrojarlo contra un árbol cercano.

Todos los que miraban no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la habilidad de Naruto era sorprendente y estaba usando puro taijutsu para pelear contra Kakashi, claro que Kyuubi permanecía tranquila viendo a su amado patear el trasero de Kakashi, aunque tampoco podía creer que los demás se asombraran con esto, ya que Naruto aun no mostraba todas sus habilidades.

"Te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme" Dijo confiado Kakashi revelando su Sharingan

"Vaya así que al fin me estas tomando enserio Hatake….entonces supongo que yo también deberé pelear enserio" dijo Naruto quitándose su gabardina revelando un gi de color gris muy parecido al de su maestro Ryu, el cual llevaba en la cintura un cinturón negro.

Las kunoichis presentes se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo de Naruto el cual estaba muy bien formado con músculos por todas partes, por otro lado los chicos estaban un poco celosos de ello, pero era gracias al entrenamiento de naruto a lo largo de sus cuatro años.

"Muy bien Hatake, que comience la pelea"

Naruto se lanzo hacía Kakashi, lanzándole una gran combinación de puños y patadas, y aun con el sharingan kakashi estaba teniendo problemas para esquivarlos, rápidamente Kakashi hizo el kage bunshin no jutsu para atacar a Naruto quien empezó a esquivar los ataques que hacía Kakashi, aunque estaba teniendo problema porque eran varios golpes los que tenía que esquivar.

Mientras seguía esquivando Naruto tuvo una idea y comenzó a dejar que se acercaran mas clones a golpearlos mientras se defendía, cuanto tuvo una buena cantidad empezó a acumular su ki para hacer uno de sus ataques especiales.

"**Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku**"

Naruto realizo el máximo nivel de su patada ciclón haciendo que todos los clones cercanos fueran atraídos hacía Naruto gracias al remolino que se formaba, y gracias a eso Naruto logre vencer a los demás clones

"Parece que tus clones tuvieron un duro final Hatake"

Kakashi estaba asombrado por el poder de Naruto, era algo que nunca antes había visto y lo peor es que no podía copiar esos ataques ni tampoco el taijutsu que Naruto hacía, así que se le ocurrió hacer el kirigakure no jutsu para evitar que Naruto lo viera.

Pronto la niebla empezó a tapar el lugar, La mayoría de los que estaban ahí no podían ver lo que pasaba su alrededor, mientras Kakashi lanzo un shuriken a Naruto pero antes que Naruto pudiera esquivarlo Kakashi hizo el kage shuriken no jutsu, haciendo que uno solo se transformara en cientos.

Lamentablemente Naruto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo pudo esquivar unos cuantos, callo arrodillado pero aun no estaba vencido.

"(Este es un buen momento para probar una de mis nuevas técnicas)" Pensó Naruto mientras empezaba a acumular su ki en su cuerpo.

"**Kiai Ho"** Naruto libero de golpe el ki que estaba acumulando formando una gran onda expansiva la cual golpeo directamente a Kakashi y a la vez logro disipar la niebla.

Mientras tanto los otros que aun no podían ver sintieron como una gran ráfaga de viento los arrastraba, y tuvieron que usar su chakra para mantenerse en el piso, cuando la niebla se disipo vieron como Naruto se encontraba herido por los shurikens, y al otro lado estaba Kakashi arrodillado levantándose de ese ataque.

"¿Qué fue eso Naruto?" Pregunto Kakashi

"Eso Hatake es mi Kiai Ho, es una técnica por la cual puedo acumular ki en mi cuerpo y liberarlo en forma de onda expansiva, como lo acabas de ver" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Interesante…talvez quieras enseñarme a usar esa técnica Naruto"

"Claro Hatake….en tus sueños"

Pronto Kakashi empezó a formar otra vez varios sellos rápidamente, esperando que con este ataque terminara la pelea, pero lo que Kakashi ignoraba es que esta pelea estaba muy lejos de terminar.

"**Donton: Doryuudan no jutsu" **

Los misiles de tierra se dirigían hacía Naruto, quien se disponía a realizar el kiai Ho por segunda ocasión para poder desviar el ataque, pero no se dio cuenta que ese ataque solo era una distracción ya que el verdadero Kakashi se preparaba para atacarlo con taijutsu, Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y se preparo para hacer el seigen kage bunshin, cuando el doryuudan dio con naruto se produjo una gran explosión, todos pensaron que todo había terminado, pero todos a excepción de Kyuubi notaron como dos figuras salieron de esa nube de polvo.

"Bueno Naruto fue una gran batalla pero me temo que aun no eres los suficientemente fuere como para-"

"¡No tan rápido Hatake!" Gritaron dos voces

Todos miraron a la dirección de donde provenían y vieron que había dos Narutos, uno arrodillado y el otro parado, dándose la espalda el uno con el otro.

"Así que hiciste un Kage bunshin Naruto, pero eso no te salvara" Dijo Kakashi.

"Te equivocas Hatake, este no es un kage bunshin normal, es mi propia versión de un kage bunshin, yo lo llamo seigen kage bunshin"

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba intrigada por lo que había dicho Naruto así que decidió preguntarle a Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou ¿A que se refirió Naruto cuando dijo que no era un kage bunshin normal?"

"No lo se Sakura pero presiento que lo veremos pronto" dijo Tsunade sin quitar los ojos de la pelea no queriendo perderse ni un segundo.

Kakashi comenzó a atacar a Naruto y su clon, y fue justo ahí cuando logro golpear a ambos que todos incluyendo Kakashi se asombraron, ya que el clon no exploto.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Te lo dije Hatake, mi seigen Kage bunshin es muy superior a un kage bunshin normal….y ahora te lo demostrare"

Naruto y su clon comenzaron a correr hacía Kakashi atacándolo sin piedad, por su parte Kakashi estaba teniendo muchos problemas con ambos, pero repentinamente dejaron de atacarlo y vio como cada Naruto se puso a la par del otro.

"Prepárate Hatake" Gritaron ambos clones mientras en sus manos se empezaban a juntar ki en sus manos.

"**Gattai Kosen**"

Luego ambos Narutos lanzaron un rayo de ki de sus manos, los cuales comenzaron a combinarse hasta formar un solo rayo que iba directo a Kakashi, rápidamente hizo un kawarimi, y con mucha suerte esquivo el ataque, cuando el polvo del ataque se disipo todos podían ver con asombro el gran poder que tenía ese ataque ya que había dejado un gran agujero en la tierra, después de eso el clon Naruto desapareció porque se le había agotado el ki que tenía.

"(Ahora entiendo, con mi clon solo puedo usar una vez ese ataque ya que gasta todo el ki que le pongo, interesante, estoy seguro que a Ryu-sensei le gustaría saber todos los avances que he hecho gracias a el)" Pensaba Naruto.

Mientras Tanto Kyuubi se estaba comenzando a desesperar ya que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en este combate.

"No lo entiendo…" Dijo Hitomi mientras observaba a Naruto, Ino Quien escucho a Hitomi decidió preguntar lo que le pasaba.

"¿Qué sucede Hitomi-san?"

"oh…no es nada, simplemente que no entiendo porque Naruto-kun sigue jugando con Hatake-san"

"¿¡Quieres decir que Naruto no ha peleado enserio!?" Grito Ino y gracias a eso todos escucharon.

"Hitomi-san¿es verdad eso que dices que Naruto no ha peleado enserio todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Tsunade.

"Así es, las únicas veces que Naruto ha peleado enserio ha sido solamente contra tres personas" Dijo Kyuubi recordando a Ryu, Satsuma y Sagatto.

"Parece que sabes mucho acerca de Naruto Hitomi-san…" Dijo Sakura con algo de celos.

"Pues claro, después de todo soy su novia y…futura esposa" Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa.

Esto les cayo como un balde de agua fría a todos, excepto a Shizune y Tsunade quienes ya sabían de antemano.

"¿Pe-Pero como?" pregunto aun sorprendida Sakura.

"(¡Oh no! Ahora nunca podré decirle a Naruto-kun lo que siento)" Pensaba Hinata con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en los ojos.

Por parte de los chicos ellos estaban aun más celosos de Naruto, no solo por el poder que había adquirido si no por haber conseguido a una chica tan hermosa como Hitomi y para colmo se casaría con ella.

En el campo de batalla Kakashi estaba exhausto y sabía que tenía que terminar pronto, o de lo contrario perdería debido a que se estaba quedando sin chakra.

"¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto de una vez Naruto? Cada uno con nuestro mejor ataque"

Naruto simplemente asintió y comenzó a juntar sus manos para prepara el Shinku hadouken mientras que Kakashi preparaba su chidori.

"Todo depende del próximo ataque" Dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a ambos prepararse.

"Naruto aun con su fuerza no podrá contra el chidori de kakashi-sensei" dijo Sakura

"Te equivocas Sakura, Kakashi ya no tiene ni una oportunidad contra Naruto" dijo Kyuubi confiadamente.

"¿A que te refieres? Puede que como seas nueva acá no conoces el poder del chidori de Kakashi-sensei"

"Al contrario Sakura conozco muy bien su poder, pero eres tu quien no conoce la verdadera fuerza de Naruto-kun"

Kakashi comenzó a correr hacía Naruto con su chidori mientras Naruto se mantenía en su posición sin moverse ya con el hadouken listo, cuando Kakashi estaba cerca Naruto hizo rápidamente un ashura senkou y traspaso a Kakashi haciendo que su chidori chocara con una gran roca que había atrás de el.

"**Shinku Hadouken**"

Naruto lanzo el shinku Hadouken haciendo que pasara a la par de Kakashi, todos estaban asustados de ver el poder de ese ataque, cuando termino podían ver como el ataque de Naruto no había dejado absolutamente nada a su paso.

"Da gracias Kakashi que no use todo mi poder con ese ataque" dijo Naruto mientras se dio la vuelta para ver a Tsunade "Tsunade-sama parece que gane"

Todos llegaron a felicitar a Naruto mientras Kakashi se levantaba y se acercaba a Naruto, mientras todos seguían observando a Naruto Kakashi decidió hablar.

"Entonces Naruto, la técnica del clon la desarrollaste tu o tu maestro te lo dio" pregunto Kakashi

"Yo la cree….y por maestro ¿te refieres a Kyuubi no, pues si sus consejos me fueron de mucha ayuda a la hora de crearlo?" Dijo en tono Neutral, nadie de los que estaban ahí se asombro de eso ya que un mes después de que naruto se fue Tsunade les contó el secreto de Naruto, pero esto solo hizo que respetaran aun más a Naruto.

"Y ninguno de mis maestros jamás me han dado alguna técnica, ellos me han mostrado como hacerla y yo he trabajado hasta el cansancio para aprenderla" dijo en un tono serio y sin emociones

"supongo que es verdad, pero la forma en como empleaste las técnicas de ahora es digno de un genio" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa esperando levantar el animo, pero en cambio empeoro la situación.

"¿Genio? Por favor no me insultes, como si yo quisiera ser comparado con esos idiotas" dijo Naruto asombrando a los demás por su forma de hablar

"Los ninjas que dicen ser genios fallan y cometen los mismos errores que un ninja normal, solo porque tienen una capacidad de aprendizaje mayor a los de otros no significa que la usen como se debe, por ejemplo Lee llego a ser chuunin con tan solo su arduo trabajo, sin embargo gente como Sasuke o Neji…sin ofender Neji" Neji solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

"Quienes eran los ninjas mas talentosos de sus años se comportaban como si fueran superiores a los demás ¡Por favor! Al final solo demostraron que eran iguales a cualquier otro, así no me compares con esa rama de ninjas"

Kakashi y los demás todavía no podían comprender el cambio de naruto ahora era mucho mas maduro que antes, ya no era el tonto y alegre ninja que ellos recordaban.

"Veo que Kyuubi te enseño algo mas que ninjutsu eh naruto" Dijo Kakashi

"Con que así es como ves las cosas no Hatake Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja bueno para nada, es una perdida de tiempo, pero no importa ya que se encarga de nuestro problema con kyuubi, así que para que enseñarle algo, mientras siga vivo estaremos bien" dijo Naruto sarcásticamente mientras su onda asesina comenzaba a elevarse.

"Eso no es verdad naruto" dijo Kakashi

"¿Enserio? Porque si mas lo recuerdo bien, en el examen de chuunin te pedí que me ayudaras con el entrenamiento y dijiste que no, y luego te fuiste a entrenar al prodigio y genio del Uchiha, ahora que lo pienso nunca me enseñaste nada aparte de trepar los árboles usando mi chakra, sin embargo Sasugay recibió un estilo completo de taijutsu que robaste de alguien mas y tu técnica personal de asesinato, se nota como me comparas con el"

"¡Eso fue para prepararlo contra Gaara" Protesto Kakashi dejando que sus emociones fluyeran "Naruto, tu viste lo fuerte que era cuando venció a Lee, ni siquiera Sasuke podría vencerlo sin el entrenamiento adecuado"

Mientras tanto los demás guardaban silencio viendo como se desarrollaba esto, cada uno tenía diferentes opiniones sobre Kakashi conforme la discusión seguía.

"Simplemente no lo entiendes verdad Hatake….y te llaman genio ¡HA!, no me molesto que entrenaras a Sasugay, me molesto que no me llevaras contigo o por lo menos me dieras un entrenamiento igual o equivalente al de el"

"Se que debí hacerlo, pero no podía, no hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo para tener a Sasuke listo para pelear contra Gaara"

"Es verdad, y todos vimos cual fue el resultado….espera lo olvide ¿Quién fue el que venció a Gaara" Pregunto Naruto

"Sasuke logro darle varios gol-" Kakashi fue interrumpido por Naruto

"Sasugay ni siquiera logro golpearlo, y Gaara lo venció aun cuando no había transformado su otra mano, así que preguntare de nuevo Hatake ¿Quién-venció-a-Gaara?"

"Tú" dijo Kakashi con tono de derrota

"Así que aun ignorando el hecho que tu entrenamiento no fue lo suficiente, no me llevaste contigo…dime algo Hatake ¿estuviste todo el tiempo observando a Sasuke?...claro que no el simplemente copiaba lo que hacías con el sharingan dejándote suficiente tiempo para entrenarme, aunque debería agradecerte ya que gracias a tu estupido favoritismo conocí a Jiraiya-sensei y logre aprender de el mucho mas que cualquier persona que aprendiera de ti"

Las palabras de naruto eran muy duras y aunque Kakashi quería responder, no podía porque sabía que todo eso era cierto.

"Naruto….se que cometí algunos errores contigo y Sasuke pero tu mismo lo dijiste gracias a eso te volviste mas fuerte, y si aun vale la pena, lo lamento"

Naruto comenzó a reírse histéricamente, y Kakashi sabía que se estaba riendo de el y no con el.

"Por favor, tu no lo sientes adémas te disculpas por la razón equivocada"

"Y como lo sabes" dijo Kakashi enojado

"simplemente sientes haber gastado tu tiempo entrenando a un traidor, dime algo ¿acaso hubieras pensado en disculparte si Sasugay se hubiera quedado en la aldea como tu pupilo¿acaso hubieras entrenado a saskura o a mi si tu estupido pupilo estuviera aquí?"

"Como iba diciendo simplemente no querías entrenarme y luego cuando viste que sobrepase a tu pupilo empezaste a reclamar" Naruto vio la cara de sorpresa de Kakashi y siguió hablando "Jiraiya me contó como le reclamaste porque el me enseño el rasengan"

Todos empezaban a enojarse con Kakashi, acaso era verdad lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, los Jounin presentes empezaban a molestarse de ser amigos de alguien como Kakashi.

"¡Naruto no es eso!, simplemente sentí que no estabas listo para un jutsu como ese, y la tentación a-" Kakashi fue interrumpido por Naruto

"**¡SILENCIO!" ** su voz era diferente, era como si algo maligno estuviera en el, Kyuubi aunque sabía perfectamente que era, decidió no pararlo porque todo esto era culpa de Kakashi, pero si se salía de control sabía que ella tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

Los demás incluyendo a Kakashi estaban asustados por este cambio, algunos pensaron que era Kyuubi pero Tsunade dijo que no era nada por el estilo, esta "aura" que desprendía de Naruto era algo mucho mas maligno.

"**primero considerando que Yondaime nunca te enseño el rasengan no tienes porque decirme como usarlo y segundo no eres NADIE para decirme que técnicas debo y no debo aprender, ese derecho lo perdiste cuando me diste otro maestro"**

"**¿si tu supieras el rasengan y el chidori cual le hubieras enseñado a Sasuke?"**

"El chidori" dijo Kakashi rápidamente

"¿**Y después que yo aprendí el rasengan**?"

"Se lo hubiera enseñado a Sasuke"

"**Responde mi ultima pregunta Kakashi, si a un punto hubieras podido robar, perdón copiar el rasengan de mi¿se lo hubieras enseñado a sasuke a un sabiendo el gran esfuerzo que me tomo dominar esa técnica?"**

"¡Naruto yo nunca haría eso!"

"**Lo hiciste con Lee**" dijo Naruto viendo a Lee y Gai

"¡Naruto Sasuke ya había copiado su taijutsu solo necesitaba un mes para acostumbrase!"

"**Hahaha…es la misma excusa que diste antes ¿y sabes que? Es pura basura, Sasuke copio una…..UNA simple técnica y aun asi la copio incompleta, sin embargo tú robaste el taijutsu completo de Lee y se lo mostraste a Sasuke aun sabiendo que eso era lo único que Lee tenia"** Naruto vio a Gai y siguió hablando "**Sinceramente no se como Gai no te ha arrancado la cabeza por eso"**

"**Y te aseguro que si pudieras robarme las técnicas que hice ahora, que por cierto pude ver que trataste y enseñárselas a ese traidor lo hubieras hecho"**

"Para ser completamente honestos Sasuke era un ninja mucho mas valioso que tu" Cuando Kakashi dijo eso todos se sorprendieron y justamente ahí Kakashi deseo no haber dicho esas palabras.

"**Messatsu Gou Shoryuuken**"

Naruto golpeo tan fuerte a Kakashi con ese ataque que le dejo un herida en el pecho en forma de rayo, luego al caer al suelo aun estando conciente podía sentir un gran dolor en su pecho mientras los demás solo observaban con miedo la situación, ninguno atreviéndose a decir o hacer algo.

"**Te has salvado esta vez Hatake…pero no creas que la próxima vez seré así de compasivo, te di una oportunidad para que vieras tus errores sin embargo solo ves lo que tu quieres ver y no lo que hay frente a ti"**

Mientras Naruto iba donde Kyuubi logro liberarse del Satsui no Hadou, no sabía porque había pasado pero era como si lo hubiera controlado esta vez a voluntad, al llegar con ella Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a Kakashi.

"Una vez dijiste que aquel que rompe las reglas es basura, pero aquel que deja a un compañero atrás es peor que la basura….pues para mi Hatake Kakashi incluso ser peor que la basura es muy poco para ti"

Con eso naruto se fue Junto con Kyuubi dejando a los demás mientras miraban a Naruto retirarse junto con Kyuubi, Tsunade llamo a un grupo de ninjas médicos para que llevaran a Kakashi a un hospital mientras hacía que los demás se retiraran de la escena.

Cada uno pensaba que tan fuerte era Naruto y recordaron las palabras de Hitomi "_Naruto no esta peleando con todo su poder_", ninguno de ellos se imaginaba el poder de Naruto y cada uno deseaba no estar ahí cuando el peleara enserio.

* * *

LS: Bueno gente otro capitulo mas¿Qué les pareció? a mi me encanto, vaya como disfrute hacer sufrir a kakashi, pero ustedes saben bien que se lo merecía y quien sabe, talvez sigua sakura haha.

En fin espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima

Jane!


	7. Capitulo 5: rescate de la aldea hankyo I

LS¡hola a todos! Si se que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo y crean me que este no era mi plan, mi plan original era actualizar seguido en junio que tenía vacaciones pero nooo tuve que ir a jugar Flyff¡Juro que ese juego es mucho mas adictivo que Ragnarok Online! (N/a: El autor escribe esto mientras esta jugando) ejem, en fin aquí les traigo otro capitulo más el cual espero que les guste.

XaPhyra¡Gracias por mandarme el mensaje! Y que mejor manera de responderte que con un capitulo , Haha sabes cuando me puse a leerlo primero me reí cuando leí la frase de "lo perdemos" haha, segundo hay 53 "presión" xD para que veas que si los conté, y tercero me puse a escribir para terminar el capitulo para que veas que si me inspiran tus mensajes.

Ahora para los que querían que Sakura sufriera pues tendrán que esperar un poco más, pero no se preocupen que de que sufre la haré sufrir, también para los que quieren lemon créanme que quisiera escribirlo pero este es un fic para todo publico así que menores de edad….cúlpense ustedes mis….naa son bromas, pues quien sabe a lo mejor talvez en un futuro hago otra versión de este pero con lemon así que esperanza hay todavía.

* * *

Capitulo 5

"El rescate de la aldea hankyou I Parte"

Ya había pasado un día desde la pelea de Naruto contra Kakashi, todos los que habían presenciado esa pelea no podían creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto Naruto, y además todos vieron la verdadera Naturaleza de Kakashi.

Mientras Tanto Naruto se encontraba entrenando en la sima de la montaña del hokage contra su clon.

Ambos estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, ninguno de ellos podía darle al otro, para una persona normal sería difícil seguirles los pasos, ya que se movían muy rápido esto era una ventaja contra los ninjas, porque ellos no pueden detectar el ki.

"Veo que hemos mejorado Naruto, nuestra velocidad a aumentado, desde la ultima vez que peleamos"

"Si tienes razón seigen, pero aun así debemos seguir entrenando, para ser aun mas fuertes" Dijo Naruto, Kyuubi tuvo la idea de llamar Seigen al clon de Naruto para evitar problemas de identidad.

"Muy bien porque no continuamos" dijo Seigen mientras se lanzo hacía Naruto

Naruto logro bloquear el golpe, pero rápidamente fue golpeado por una patada en media luna, tirándolo al suelo, se paro rápidamente para evitar tener algún punto débil, y continuo con su ataque.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" Grito Seigen mientras comenzaba a realizar su patada de huracán.

Naruto hizo un ashura senkou para esquivar el ataque y poder realizar el suyo sin mayor inconveniente.

"Ikusen Sutoraike"

Naruto comenzó a atacar a Seigen con la combinación de golpes que requería el ikusen de Sagatto, pero ahora Naruto empezó a transformarlo para volverlo un ataque propio agregándole movimientos del Ansatsuken, mientras se preparaba para dar los últimos golpes Naruto realizo un shoryuuken para lanzarlo hacía arriba, al mismo tiempo que saltaba para estar al mismo nivel.

"Hadouken"

Naruto lanzo su Hadouken golpeando a Seigen sin problemas, el cual se estrello directamente con el suelo por la gran velocidad que llevaba, y con ese último golpe desapareció del terreno, lo que daba por vencedor a Naruto.

Naruto cayó al suelo cansado recuperando su aliento, mientras miraba el cielo, estaba tan concentrado que no vio cuando su prometida llego a verlo.

"**Naru-kun…¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?"** Pregunto Kyuubi mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto y acomodando su cabeza en su regazo

"Muy bien Kyuu-chan, gracias por preguntar, pero dime ¿Dónde has estado?" Pregunto Naruto

"**Dando una vuelta por Konoha y de paso visitar las aguas termales, hace cientos de años que no disfrutaba un baño con aguas termales"** Dijo Kyuubi, luego besando a Naruto.

Después de unos minutos rompieron el beso, para poder respirar e ir a comer un poco, ya que el estomago de Naruto comenzó a rugir. Notaron que había alguien en un traje de anbu que se acercaba a ellos, así que decidieron "arreglarse" para no causar una mala impresión.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade todos los jubi-nin (los 10 de konoha, ¬¬ a estas horas ya deben de saber quienes son pero para los que no son los genins de konoha mas el equipo de gai) estaban reunidos junto con sus maestros, todos hablando de un tema en común "Naruto".

"No puedo creer como ha cambiado Naruto, ni lo fuerte que se ha vuelto" Dijo Ino

"Tienes razón, viste como peleo contra Kakashi, sinceramente no quisiera estar en su contra" Dijo Kiba

"Por suerte Naruto-kun esta de nuestro lado y no en contra nuestra" dijo Shizune.

"Te equivocas Shizune, Naruto no ha vuelto a Konoha para quedarse, solo vino para cumplir una promesa" Dijo Jiraiya

"¿A que se refiere Jiraiya-sama?" Pregunto Kurenai

"Me refiero a que Naruto especifico claramente que el solo vino a cumplir cierta promesa que le hizo a Sakura, luego de eso se ira de Konoha y no creo que vuelva" dijo Jiraiya viendo a la ventana.

"Naruto-kun…"Dijo Sakura mientras recordaba cuando le hizo prometer esa estupida promesa

"No podemos dejar que se vaya de nuevo" dijo Sakura

"la pregunta es ¿como mantenerlo aquí?" dijo Asuma

"Pero…porque mantener a Naruto-kun aquí si claramente dijo que no le gusta este lugar? Pregunto Hinata con tristeza en su voz.

"Hinata, aunque a mi tampoco me guste Naruto sigue siendo parte de konoha y por lo tanto si otra aldea lo capturara sería un gran riesgo para nosotros" Dijo Tsunade

"Tengo una idea, porque no mostrarle cuanto lo apreciamos, estoy segura que después de eso no querrá irse de este lugar" dijo Sakura.

"Puede funcionar, si lo hacemos sentir que este es su hogar estoy segura que podría quedarse" Dijo Tsunade pensando muy bien en el asunto.

"no funcionara" Dijo Shikamaru

"¿Eh¿Por qué lo dices Shika?" Chouji

"Si comenzamos a tratarlo diferente rápidamente vera que hay algo detrás de todo esto y una vez comience a sospechar, todo lo que han dicho se vendrá abajo" dijo Shikamaru

"¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos Shika?" Pregunto Ino

"Lo mas seguro es seguir como estamos ahora, no sabemos si al final Naruto cambiara de opinión y se quedara en Konoha" Dijo Shikamaru

"Esta bien en ese caso no haremos nada por ahora, pero tendremos que estar listos para cualquier cosa, pero por ahora lo mejor es acercarnos y ver mas a fondo su entrenamiento" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Y como haremos eso Hokage-sama?" Pregunto Tenten

"Bueno, he mandado a llamar a Naruto para que vaya a una misión, pero no ira solo ira con el equipo de Kurenai, su misión será liberar una aldea de unos bandidos cerca de los bordes del país de fuego, esta será una oportunidad perfecta para saber que ha hecho en estos cuatro años y también saber todo lo que ha aprendido." Dijo Tsunade

"Naruto-kun…" susurro Hinata, al saber que estarían espiando a Naruto, claro que no era algo que a ella le gustara (si claro) pero si era una orden, debería hacerlo.

En eso el Anbu les había dicho a Naruto y a Kyuubi que Tsunade requería de su presencia así que se fueron a la oficina de Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama me dijeron que uno de requería de mi presencia"

Todos se miraron a Naruto entrar, parecía muy calmado nada comparado a lo que habían presenciado el día anterior.

"Así es Naruto…Hitomi…los he llamado porque necesito que ayuden a una aldea que esta siendo atacada por unos bandidos, posiblemente hayan ninjas involucrados"

"Entiendo, en ese caso iremos de inmediato, solo necesitare la localización de la aldea"

"No tan rápido Naruto, me temo que no podrán ir solo tu y Hitomi, los acompañaran Kurenai y su equipo ella será la líder del grupo"

"Entiendo Hokage-sama"

"Tienen una hora para preparase los veremos en la entrada principal" Dijo Kurenai

"Muy bien ahí estaremos" dijo Naruto retirándose con Kyuubi

Después de empacar sus cosas Naruto y Kyuubi se encontraron en la entrada principal y vieron que ya estaban todos reunidos.

"Hitomi, Naruto, me alegro que hayan venido a tiempo, es hora de irnos, la aldea se localiza en cerca de lo borde del país de fuego, llegaremos ahí en dos días" dijo Kurenai

"Entiendo, en ese caso partamos enseguida"

Naruto y Kyuubi iban un poco delante de los demás hablando de sus asuntos mientras tanto Shino, Hinata, Kiba y Kurenai empezaban a planear las acciones que tomarían, no solo para terminar la su misión sino también para averiguar mas de lo que hizo Naruto en esos cuatro años.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje decidieron parar para poder pasar la noche, este seria la oportunidad perfecta para que pusieran en marcha su acción

(Flashback)

"Kurenai-sensei, como haremos para que Naruto nos hable de sus habilidades" dijo Kiba

"Fácil Kiba, cuando acampemos le diremos que Necesitamos que vaya por leña y haremos que hinata lo acompañe" Dijo Kurenai

"Kurenai-sensei, no se si eso sea lo correcto" Dijo Hinata

"Descuida Hinata, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, puede que Naruto haya cambiado pero se que tarde o temprano te dirá algo impórtate, recuerden que lo principal es hacer que Naruto no se quiera ir de la aldea, Tsunade-sama lo dijo"

(fin Flashback)

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que gracias al gran oído de Kyuubi ella pudo escuchar lo que ellos estaban tramando y le comento a Naruto lo que pretendían.

(Flashback)

"Así que eso es lo que planean ¿huh?...ahora lo entiendo tienen miedo de que me vuelva un enemigo de Konoha, era de esperarse después de todo vencí a uno de sus mejores Ninjas."Dijo Naruto

"¿**Qué piensas hacer Naru-kun**?" Dijo Kyuubi

"Descuida Kyuu-chan, por ahora no haré nada, mas que observar, de todos modos, cuando cumpla mi promesa lo cual será pronto, me podré ir de este lugar" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kyuubi.

(Fin de flashback)

Mientras arreglaban todo para poder pasar la noche Kurenai le dijo a Naruto y a Hinata que fueran por leña, y desde luego cada uno sabía lo que pasaría.

"Vamos Hinata, debemos ir por leña"

"Claro Naruto-kun"

Mientras buscaban la leña, el silencio que los rodeaba era demasiado, así que fue Hinata la que se atrevió a hablar primero (Gracias a intervención divina)

"Te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto-kun" Dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Enserio lo crees? A mi me parece que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" Dijo Naruto mientras seguía recogiendo la leña

"A mi me parece que si lo eres, por ejemplo tu batalla con Kakashi nadie de nosotros a sido capaz de vencerlo uno a uno, sin embargo tu lo hiciste fácilmente"

"Eso…lo único que paso fue que Kakashi no me tomo enserio, y ese es uno de los errores mas peligrosos que puedes cometer en una batalla"

"Ya veo…por cierto Naruto…nunca había visto ese tipo de ataques en mi vida ¿Cómo los aprendiste?" Dijo Hinata empezando con el plan de acción. (N/a: se que me odian por hacer que Hinata haga esto pero es algo que se debe de hacer)

"fue mi Maestro que conocí al iniciar mi viaje" Dijo Naruto respondiendo parcialmente a la pregunta.

"Ya veo…" dijo Hinata "(Esta es mi oportunidad….tengo que decirle lo que siento…pero el esta con Hitomi-san ahora…¿Qué puedo hacer?)"

"¿Te sienes bien Hinata?" pregunto Naruto

"A-ano si estoy bien"

"Bien en ese caso creo que ya tenemos suficiente para ir al campamento"

Con eso se fueron al campamento, Hinata no pudo ver la cara de satisfacción de Naruto ya que el pudo evadir cada pregunta que le hacia sin responderla directamente.

Al día siguiente partieron a la aldea, pero ninguno de ellos estaría preparado para lo que encontrarían.

Naruto y los demás se iban acercando a la aldea, la cual estaba completamente en ruinas, alguno de los sobrevivientes estaban en las calles ocultándose de los extraños ya que había un gran miedo en sus corazones, mientras iban caminando vieron a uno de los ladrones que estaba acosando a una joven, así que Naruto rápidamente entro en acción.

"¿¡Que diablos crees que haces!?" Dijo Naruto

"Déjanos en paz si sabes lo que te conviene" Dijo uno de los bandidos mientras se daba la vuelta, pero no alcanzo a darla ya que sintió un inmenso dolor en sus costillas, cuando menos lo sintió estaba del otro lado de la calle, lleno de basura.

"¡MI-MISERABLE¿Como te atreves¿¡Acaso no sabes quien soy!?" Dijo la persona intentado levantarse

"En realidad no me interesa saber quien eres, pero si tuviera que adivinar….no eres mas que una sucia rata que se aprovecha de los demás" Dijo Naruto levantando a la chica.

"Mu-muchas gracias…." Dijo la chica débilmente

"Descuida, dime ¿Te encuentras bien como para ir donde tu familia?" Pregunto Naruto

"S-si….por cierto po….¿podrías decirme tu nombre?" Dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco ante su salvador

"Mi nombre es Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con una sonrisa

"Mu-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun, por-por cierto mi….mi nombre es Keiko" dijo la chica

"Mucho gusto Keiko-chan, pero ahora lo mas seguro es que vayas con tu familia" Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía par luego darse la vuelta y lidiar con el bandido

"¡Miserable! Yo soy el gran Temujin, uno de los mas fuertes de nuestro grupo" Dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar

"Ya te lo dije…no me interesa saber el nombre de una rata como tu" dijo Naruto desinteresado, esto hizo enojar mucho mas a Temujin.

"Cuando acabe contigo desearas no haberte metido conmigo" Dijo Temujin desapareciendo de la vista de Naruto y atacándolo con una patada latera.

Naruto solo bloqueo la patada fácilmente, era verdad que la velocidad de Temujin era muy buena pero no era suficiente si deseaba vencer a Naruto.

Temujin comenzó a atacarlo con una secuencia rápida de golpes, mientras Naruto solo se limitaba a bloquearlos, Temujin observaba como sus golpes eran bloqueados fácilmente pero lo que lo enojo aun mas fue que lo estaba haciendo con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo admito eres fuerte pero tendrás que hacer mas que eso para vencerme" dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto los demás observaban la batalle, aun no podían creer la fuerza de Naruto, y aun recordaban las palabras de Hitomi, esta no era su fuerza completa, lo único que podían hacer era ver con atención y estudiar cada movimiento de Naruto.

"Vaya esto es algo aburrido así que si me dices quien esta detrás de todo esto te dejare ir sin muchas fracturas" Dijo Naruto

"Sobre mi cadáver" Dijo Temujin mientras comenzaba a correr hacía Naruto.

"Bien como quieras…serás uno de los primeros en ver esta técnica" Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

"Una vez que acabe contigo terminare lo que empecé con esa chica, y luego" dijo Temujin viendo a Kyuubi "Haré lo mismo con esas chicas, y disfrutare escuchando sus gritos, especialmente de la pelirroja" Dijo Temujin refiriéndose a Kyuubi, y eso fue lo que desbordo el enojo en Naruto.

"¡NO DEJARE QUE LES PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA!"

Naruto comenzó a reunir algo de su ki en su mano derecha preparando el ataque, cuando ya tenia la cantidad que deseaba Naruto alzo su brazo como si hubiera dado un golpe con su puño acompañado con una ráfaga de viendo.

"**Heru furasshu**" (Flash infernal)

Naruto lanzo una pequeña onda de su ki el cual golpeo directamente el cerebro de Temujin haciéndolo detenerse donde estaba, a los pocos segundos este comenzó a gritar fuertemente, Kurenai y los demás no sabían lo que había pasado, solo vieron como Naruto hizo el movimiento de dar un puño pero nunca toco a Temujin. (Ellos no pueden ver una concentración pequeña de ki solo las grandes) y se preguntaban que rayos había pasado.

(En la mente de Temujin) (N/a: esta escena la hice escuchando "Orochimaru Fight")

Temujin se encontraba descansando en un árbol, en lo que parecía una planicie, pronto el cielo empezó a oscurecerse como si una gran tormenta se acercara, y de la nada varias manos empezaron a salir de la tierra, eran las múltiples victimas que habían sido asesinadas por Temujin, algunas de ellas traían espadas y kunais, mientras otras eran campesinos quienes llevaban sus tridentes o sus hoz.

Temujin empezó a combatir contra los zombis (ya estaban muertos así que si…son zombis), no importaba cuanto los dañara estos siempre regresaban, uno de ellos logro atrapar a Temujin y clavo su boca en su brazo haciéndolo gritar de dolor, otro empezó a atacarlo con el Kunai clavándolo en su pierna, pronto todos los zombis estaban encima de el, clavando sus armas en el o sus mandíbulas, y todo el lugar comenzó a prender llamas, lo que antes había sido un hermoso lugar ahora se había convertido en el mismo infierno.

(En el mundo real)

Temujin seguía gritando hasta que cayó al suelo en estado de shock, Naruto lo miro y decidió dejarlo así, esto seria su castigo, por todas las atrocidades que había hecho en su vida.

Todos estaban llenos de miedo, ninguno de ellos pensaron que Naruto tenía este tipo de técnicas, Kurenai siendo la mas fuerte decidió preguntar primero.

"Na-Naruto… ¿Qué fue esa técnica que hiciste?" Dijo Kurenai con algo de miedo en su voz.

"Es el Heru Furasshu o flash infernal, básicamente es una ilusión que mando con mi ki a su cerebro, haciendo que vea y experimente una ilusión la cual depende de la persona, sin embargo a diferencia de los genjutsus esta es capaz de destruir el alma de la persona haciendo que su cuerpo quede en ese estado" dijo Naruto señalando a Temujin.

"¿De-destruir su alma?" dijo Kurenai asustada

"Ese teme se lo merecía, nadie pero absolutamente nadie amenaza a Hitomi y mucho menos en mi presencia" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Vamos, aun nos queda mucho por hacer" Dijo Naruto

Pronto comenzaron a seguir explorando la aldea, de haberse quedado un poco más hubieran visto a uno de los bandidos, quien corría a contarle todo al líder,

Mientras iban explorando podían ver las caras de desesperación del pueblo, parecía que toda esperanza se había marchado, y esto era algo que naruto odiaba ver, porque le recordaba a su pasado en Konoha, ya iba oscureciendo así que decidieron buscar un lugar donde quedarse, al ir caminando se toparon con la casa de Keiko quien al verlos salio corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Grito la chica al ver a su héroe

"Hola Keiko, me alegro que hayas llegado sana y salva a tu casa"

"Todo te lo debo a ti, si tu no me hubieras ayudado yo…" unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"No pienses en eso ya paso, por ahora ¿sabes algún lugar donde mis amigos y yo podríamos quedarnos?" Pregunto Naruto, instantáneamente una sonrisa se postro en la cara de la chica.

"¡Pueden quedarse en mi casa!" Dijo la chica emocionada

"¿Segura que tus padres estarán de acuerdo con esto?" dijo Naruto.

"¡Desde luego!, desde que les conté sobre como me salvaste ellos han querido conocerte"

"Muy bien en ese caso, nos quedaremos con ella chicos" Dijo Naruto viendo a los demás que solo asintieron con su cabeza.

Al entrar a la pequeña casa fueron recibidos por los padres de Keiko quienes empezaron a agradecer a Naruto por haber salvado a su única hija, después de haberse presentado decidieron que era hora de comer, principalmente por que fue el estomago de Naruto quien aviso que era hora de comer gracias a su rugido, cuando estaban reunidos, Kurenai decidió hablar con el padre de Keiko.

"Señor Kenji¿podría decirnos quien es el responsable de todo esto?" Pregunto Kurenai mientras todos esperaban la respuesta de Kenji.

"Fue hace unas semanas, nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido un lugar pacifico, principalmente habitamos granjeros y pescadores, pero hace unos días comenzaron a venir unos ninjas diciéndonos que debíamos pagarles por su protección, sin embargo nosotros nos negamos diciéndoles que no la necesitábamos.

Ellos siguieron viniendo y cada vez con mas personas, empezando a destruir nuestras propiedades, algunos de nosotros los enfrenamos, desgraciadamente muy pocos salimos con vida, hace unos pocos días vino el jefe de la banda de ladrones llamado Saro, el personalmente nos pidió que pagáramos, y al negarnos empezaron a destruir toda la aldea, así fue cuando enviamos a uno de nuestros hombres a konoha para ayudarnos" Dijo Kenji con Tristeza la cual se reflejaba en los ojos de su esposa y su hija.

"¿Donde se encuentra Saro ahora señor Kenji?" pregunto Naruto

"Su fortaleza se encuentra arriba en las montañas, pero esta muy bien resguardada, hay cientos de mercenarios y ninjas" dijo Kasumi la madre de Keiko

"Pueden despreocuparse, nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso" Dijo Kiba con confianza

"Es verdad nosotros protegeremos este lugar" Dijo Hinata mientras Shino se quedaba callado.

Por la noche Naruto salio a caminar y se encontró en un lago en el cual se reflejaba claramente la luna llena, pronto sintió como unos brazos comenzaban a rodearlo para abrazarlo

"Kyuu-chan…." Dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el abrazo

"Naru-kun, gracias por defenderme este día, aun cuando yo misma podía hacerlo" Dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa.

"Lo se, pero aun así, nunca dejaría que algo te pasara" Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para abrazar a Kyuubi, sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

"Así que al fin usaste el flash infernal…" Dijo Kyuubi

"Nunca pensé que lo usaría…incluso Ryu-sensei lo dijo, pero Temujin me enfureció tanto cuando hablo sobre ti, que supongo que perdí la razón" Dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos.

"Esta bien Naru-kun…Ryu dijo que en algunos casos tendrías que usarlo, y supongo que este fue uno de ellos"

"Aun puedo recordar la primera vez que lo use…claro que esa vez fue en contra de mi voluntad" Dijo Naruto

(Flashback)

Naruto se encontraba corriendo de los aldeanos que lo perseguían, esta era la fecha que tanto odiaba era 10 de Agosto y era su sexto cumpleaños, no sabía porque lo perseguían pero siempre en esta fecha los golpes e intentos de matarlo aumentaban mucho mas, cuando Naruto intentaba escapar entro en un callejón sin salida.

Mientras miraba a las cinco personas acercarse con sus armas, inconcientemente empezó a llamar el chakra de Kyuubi, pronto los aldeanos y algunos ninjas comenzaron a golpearlo, después de unos minutos Naruto se levanto haciendo que los aldeanos se enojaran mucho mas, Naruto libero el chakra de Kyuubi quienes afecto a los aldeanos creando un genjutsu el cual puso a todos en coma por varias semanas, desde ese entonces nunca volvió a usar esa habilidad, sin embargo todo cambio mientras viajaba con Ryu cuando la intento hacer con su ki, y esta vez era a una persona que había matado a una pequeña niña por diversión.

Ryu vio como la ilusión tomaba el efecto, pero pronto descubrió que esa técnica era algo más que una ilusión, ya que también podía destruir el alma de la victima, desde entonces Ryu le ordeno a Naruto no volver a usar esa técnica, a menos que fuera un caso extremo.

(Fin Flashback)

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso Naru-kun" dijo Kyuubi con tristeza

"¿De que hablas Kyuu-chan? De no ser por esa vez yo no estaría aquí contigo" Dijo Naruto abrazando un poco mas a Kyuubi.

"Lo se…pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo el sufrimiento que te he causado"

"Escucha, tu nunca me has causado sufrimiento fueron los aldeanos los que lo hicieron, así que no pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien…"Dijo Kyuubi mientras se aceraba para besar a Naruto en la boca.

Ambos empezaron a besarse en el lago, y estaban tan sumergidos en eso que no notaron que Kurenai los había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

* * *

Bueno ahí lo dejo por ahora, que pasara luego no lo se, lo que si se es que estoy de vuelta con mas ganas y mucha disposición (mentira ahora comienzo clases de nuevo jajaja) en fin, otra vez quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto y espero que no se vuelva a repetir esto, o por lo menos tratare que no se vuelva a repetir, así que estén pendientes de próximos capítulos que les tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas 

Como siempre espero sus Reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias etc.

Jane!

LightingSquall


	8. Capitulo 6: res de la aldea hankyo II

Ls: Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza que aparte de lo ocurrido pues empezaron a salir mas cosas, con la universidad y otros asuntos, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca haha y por eso aquí les traigo este capitulo que todos tanto esperaban.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer en especial a 0-emina-0 por sus palabras de apoyo en el ultimo review muchas gracias, y bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y a ustedes tambien.

Capitulo 6

* * *

"El rescate de la aldea hankyou II Parte"

Kurenai que estaba presente había podido escuchar parte de la conversación de Naruto y Kyuubi, sin embargo, ella no había podido escuchar a Naruto llamando a Kyuubi por su nombre, pero a cambio pudo escuchar que Hitomi había causado algo que había hecho sufrir a Naruto, y por lo que observaba eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto a

Naruto.

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba meditando, podía sentir que algo cambiaba en el, no podía explicarlo, era como si una fuerza dentro de el estuviera intentando salir, el sabía que estaba relacionado al Satsui no Hadou, pero no podía arriesgarse a usarlo, aun recordaba como su maestro le advirtió del poder del Satsui no Hadou, y de cómo este lo corrompería, así como corrompió a Gouki hace cientos de años.

Mientras Naruto haría todo lo posible para contenerlo, si esta fuerza era el Satsui no Hadou entonces todos estarían en peligro.

Mientras tanto Kyuubi y los demás se encontraban patrullando los alrededores, Kurenai siempre miraba a Kyuubi de vez en cuando, recordando la conversación que Kyuubi y Naruto habían tenido.

"y cuéntanos Hitomi-san ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?" Pregunto Kurenai intentando averiguar más de ella

"Naruto me ayudo cuando fui atacada por unos ladrones y desde entonces he pasado con el todo el tiempo" mintió Kyuubi

"Ya veo, y supongo que también entrenaste con el ¿no es verdad?" Siguió Kurenai con el interrogatorio

"En parte, El entrenamiento de Naruto es muy distinto al mío, pero no pienso decirles la clase de entrenamiento que el ni yo hicimos" Dijo Kyuubi dando por cerrado el tema.

Kurenai decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema y seguir patrullando, aunque claro no se rendiría tan fácil, después de unas horas de patrullar decidieron irse a la aldea a descansar un poco y a planear lo que harían por la noche.

"Esta noche atacaremos la fortaleza de Saro" Dijo Naruto

"Sabemos donde esta pero no sabemos cuantos ladrones e incluso ninjas puedan haber ahí adentro" Dijo Kurenai

"Entonces que podemos hacer Kurenai-Sensei" Dijo Kiba

"**Lo mejor será infiltrarnos sin que nadie nos vea y en todo caso, si nos llegaran a descubrir tendremos que pelear**" Dijo Kyuubi

"Como ustedes son un equipo de reconocimiento su deber será el de ver si hay ninjas o ladrones cerca de la fortaleza, dependiendo como este nuestro trabajo será mas fácil o difícil" Dijo Naruto viendo a Shino, Kiba y Hinata.

"Muy bien entonces comenzaremos al anochecer, por ahora lo mejor es que descansen" dijo Kurenai.

Al anochecer Naruto, Kyuubi y los demás salieron a la fortaleza listos para vencer a Saro, pero aun no podían imaginar lo que les esperaba adentro de esa fortaleza.

(En la fortaleza)

Uno de los guardias se acerco a Saro quien estaba practicando sus katas en el dojo del a fortaleza.

"Señor nos informan que seis personas vienen en hacía acá, al perecer son los ninjas que llegaron hace dos días a la aldea"

"Deja que se acerquen…y dile a Megumi, Sho, Iwasaki y Hanzo que se preparen para recibir a nuestros invitados" Dijo Saro

"Como ordene señor" dijo el guardia mientras iba camino a dar la noticia a esas personas.

"Parece que este día no será tan aburrido como pensé" Dijo Saro mientras con cada Kata su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir una especie de aura.

(En el bosque)

Naruto y los demás se seguían su camino hacía la fortaleza de Saro, todos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, esto era terreno enemigo.

"Puedo ver la fortaleza ya no queda mucho" dijo Kiba

"En ese caso deberemos estar mas atentos que nunca" Dijo Naruto

Todos empezaron a moverse mas rápido para poder llegar, después de unos minutos ya estaban en la entrada de la fortaleza, aunque era raro ya que no había ningún guardia en la entrada.

"No veo ningún guardia….¿Creen que sea una trampa?" Dijo Kyuubi

"No lo se Hitomi-san, pero lo mas seguro es que tengamos mucho cuidado" Dijo Kurenai

Naruto y los demás entraron a la fortaleza, y no había nadie, era como si habitaran solo fantasmas, mientras iban caminando por el jardín principal varios shurikens comenzaron a caer desde el cielo Naruto y los demás los esquivaron y vieron de donde venían en las alturas vieron a un hombre con los ojos vendados, el cual estaba en el techo boca abajo gracias a su chakra.

"¿¡Quien diablos eres Muéstrate!?" Grito Kiba

El hombre bajo cayendo suavemente en el suelo, mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa "miro" en la dirección en la que estaba Kiba (recuerden que tiene los ojos vendados)

"donde están mis modales…mi nombre es Hitada Sho" dijo el hombre

"Hitada…Sho….tu eres Hitada Sho nuke-nin de Iwa ¿Verdad?" dijo Kurenai Alarmada

"Vaya veo que soy conocido, es bueno saber que no he sido olvidado" Dijo Sho

"¿Quién es el sensei? Pregunto Kiba

"Hitada Sho, también como kage no sogeki (Tirador de las sombras), según se a pesar de que sus ojos están vendados el es capaz de acertar cualquier tiro en el blanco sin importar donde este." Dijo Kurenai.

"Vaya es bueno saber que mis habilidades son conocidas, lastima que tengan que morir aquí ya que no los dejare pasar" Dijo Sho preparándose para atacar.

"Chicos ustedes vayan adelante yo me ocupare de el" Dijo Kiba

Los demás lo miraron pero sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder, le desearon buena suerte y siguieron avanzando.

"¡No crean que los dejare escapar!"grito Sho

Varios kunais y shurikens fueron en dirección hacía ellos pero Kiba los bloqueo todos.

"Yo seré tu oponente así que prepárate" Dijo Kiba mientras el y Akamaru asumían sus posiciones de ataque.

"Muy bien niño si tanto quieres morir, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo" dijo Sho

"fuuton: Kage shuriken no jutsu" Dijo Sho soltando cientos de shurikens hacía Kiba

Kiba empezó a esquivarlos, pero parecía que nunca terminarían, cada vez le estaba costando más y más esquivarlos.

"(rayos si no me muevo mas rápido a este paso me vencerá.) ¡Akamaru!" Grito Kiba, Akamaru ya sabía que hacer y corrió a su lado

"Juujin Bunshin" Grito Kiba transformando a Akamaru en una copia de el

"Vaya, vaya, veo que esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé" Dijo Sho preparándose para atacar.

"¡cállate! No sabes con quien te metes….¡Gatsuuga!"

Akamaru y Kiba comenzaron su ataque, el cual tomo por sorpresa a Sho, dándole un golpe directo.

"¡Lo tenemos Akamaru!" Grito Kiba

"En verdad lo crees niño…esto apenas comienza"

"Fuuton: jinsoku tama" (Rapid bullet Disparo Rapido)

Sho comenzó a tirar varios shurikens y kunais a una velocidad impresionante, Kiba sabía que no podía bloquearlas así que corrió para ponerse detrás de una gran roca cubriéndose del ataque.

"(Miserable…si tan solo pudiera acercarme a el podría golpearlo sin problemas…¿pero como?)" Pensaba Kiba

"Vamos….si te escondes no será divertido"

"Donton: daichi supaiku (pronunciación: espaiku)"

Sho coloco su mano en la tierra y de ella comenzaron a salir muchas púas de tierra que iban directo hacía Kiba, el al ver esto salta para esquivarlas y aprovechando que Sho aun seguía con el Jutso se lanzo hacía el con un Gatsuuga.

Sho miro hacía arriba y sabía que ese golpe le daría por completo, pero si este sería su final no se iría solo.

"Fuuton: Kage Jinsoku Tama **Kouu**" (lluvia de balas)

Sho lanzo sus shurikens y kunais al cielo con su chakra, mientras kiba y akamaru se acercaban con su Gatsuuga sin embargo este Gatsuuga comenzó a prender llamas haciéndose un gran remolino de fuego.

"**Gogyou Gatsuuga**"

Kiba y Akamaru dieron en el blanco sin embargo no se fijaron como Sho jalo hacía abajo sus hilos de chakra los cientos de shurikens, kunais y senbon, estos comenzaron a caer como lluvia a donde estaban Kiba y Akamaru, ellos recibieron el ataque, pero gracias a la energía que les quedaba pudieron evitar los golpes mortales, sin embargo estaban demasiado heridos como para continuar.

"A-Akamaru….te…¿te encuentras bien amigo?" Dijo Kiba mientras giraba para ver a su compañero, Akamaru dio un suave ladrido para hacerle saber a Kiba que se encontraba bien.

"Espero que los demás se encuentren bien…pero por ahora…descansare un poco" Dijo Kiba antes de desmayarse por el cansancio

(Con los demás)

Todos seguían avanzando, cuarto por cuarto, Kurenai estaba sorprendida de lo largo que en realidad era el lugar, pronto llegaron a un lugar que estaba cubierto de plantas parecía un bosque adentro de una casa, escuchaban como el viento soplaba era un brisa fría, y peligrosa, de los arbustos salieron dos espadas, que iban girando a gran velocidad, todos saltaron par esquivarlas, luego vieron de donde provenían las espadas y notaron a un ninja el cual estaba boca abajo desde la rama de uno de los árboles.

"¿¡Quien eres!?" Grito Naruto.

El ninja que estaba entre los árboles abrió los ojos, y mirando hacía donde estaban ellos se dejo caer hacía el suelo.

"Mi nombre es Hanzo y yo seré su ejecutor" dijo el ninja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las espadas que se encontraban ahora clavadas en uno de los árboles comenzaron a moverse por si solos para luego ser impulsadas a las manos de Hanzo, Shino quien analizaba la situación encontró una sola salida posible.

"Me quedare a pelear ustedes sigan"

Todos miraron a shino como queriendo decir que analizara mejor la situación sin embargo sabían que ese no sería el caso, así que decidieron seguir adelante.

"Bien espero que me des una buena pelea." Dijo Hanzo asumiendo su posición de combate, mientras que Shino se mantenía quieto.

Hanzo corto a Shino con su espada solo para ver como el se transformaba en insectos que salían dispersados por el terreno.

"Así que solo era un clon…eres muy hábil de eso no hay duda…sin embargo no podrás ocultarte" dijo Hanzo lanzando sus espadas a los lados.

"hisan touken" (Espadas voladoras)

Las espadas de Hanzo comenzaron a moverse como proyectiles, los cuales estaban buscando a Shino.

"Estas espadas son capaces de localizar el chakra de las personas, por eso jamás serás capas de escapar de ellas"

Shino vio a las espadas que venían directamente hacía el, viendo que no tenía salida decidió usar una de sus técnicas.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu"

Del suelo salio una gran pared de insectos los cuales al contener chakra confundieron la dirección de las espadas haciéndolas estrellarse directamente contra ella.

"Veo que lograste evitar mis espadas pero no olvides que no es mi única arma" Dijo Hanzo atacando a Shino con tan solo Taijutsu.

Ambos estaban peleando pero por desgracia Shino tenía una desventaja ya que no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

"(Será mejor que lo use ahora…es mi única esperanza)" Piensa Shino saltando a gran distancia mientras formaba unos sellos.

"Ni creas que eso funcionara conmigo" Dice Hanzo mientras se lanza hacía el.

"¡Perfecto!...Baggu Supea (lanza de insectos)" Grita Shino antes de que Hanzo lo alcanzara.

De sus manos salen cientos de insectos los cuales rápidamente van formando una lanza, Hanzo al verla sabía que había caído directo en la trampa, como había sido posible que un guerrero de su calibre pudiera haber caído en un truco tan bajo como ese.

La lanza le dio justo en medio atravesándole el cuerpo, y quedando en un árbol mientras los insectos comenzaban a quitarle el chakra poco a poco.

"De-Demonios…esto…no quedara así, pué-puede que…me….hayas…ven...vencido pe…pero los demás morirán a….ante…e…ellos" Dijo Hanzo muriendo enseguida.

"Quisiera seguir…pero estoy demasiado cansado…Kurenai-sensei, Hinata tengan cuidado" Dijo Shino mientras caía al suelo, por suerte los insectos de la lanza se disolvieron y fueron a la ayuda de Shino suavizándole la caída.

(Con los demás)

Naruto y Kyuubi iban corriendo a gran velocidad sabían que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, lamentablemente se habían separado de Hinata y Kurenai, las cuales fuere detenidas en una especie de trampa.

(Flashback)

Naruto y los demás iban corriendo de cuarto en cuarto hasta que llegaron a un lugar extraño, era muy grande y en la cima de una estatua se encontraba una persona tocando una lyra.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres!?" Grito Naruto.

La persona dejo de tocar su melodía y miro abajo diciendo

"Yo soy Iwasaki Shurand, a su servicio"

"Iwasaki…Shurand…" Dijo Kurenai en voz baja tratando de recordar donde había escuchado tal nombre "¡Ahora recuerdo! Tu eres Iwasaki Shurand del país de Amegakure también conocido como el creador de sueños!"

"Ah…veo que mi fama es bien conocida, me alegro de escucharlo" Dijo Shurand

"¿Qué quiere que el es el creador de sueños Kurenai-sensei?" Pregunto hinata

"Ese sobrenombre se lo gano en la guerra contra Kusagakure por su gran habilidad con el Genjutsu" Dijo Kurenai "Naruto quiero que ustedes sigan adelante yo me quedare peleando contra el, soy la persona mas indicada para hacerlo."

"¡Yo me quedare también!" dijo Hinata con una gran determinación en sus ojos"

"Suerte a las dos" Dijo Kyuubi mientras le indico a Naruto con una mirada que siguieran su rumbo"

(Fin de Flashback)

"Kyuu-chan, puedo sentir una gran fuerza que viene detrás de esa puerta así que tienes que estar muy alerta" Dijo Naruto mientras seguían corriendo.

"No te preocupes Naru-kun tu también"

Ambos entraron y vieron en la habitación muchas velas en varios pedestales, mas adelante estaba un hombre sentado con una copa y a la par una mujer muy hermosa de pelo morado oscuro, la cual miraba a Naruto con algo de lujuria en ellos, Kyuubi vio esa mirada y supo enseguida que quería matar a esa persona.

"Vaya, debo felicitarlos, por haber llegado tan lejos, aunque veo que sus miembros han…disminuido desde que entraron a mi humilde hogar"

"Tu eres Saro verdad…hemos venido acá para detenerte y hacer que te largues de este lugar" Dijo Naruto.

"Hahaha pero que chico tan gracioso¿en verdad crees que tu podrás vencerme?" Dijo Saro

"Saro-sama, le suplico me deje encargarme de ellos" Dijo la Mujer a su lado.

"Descuida Megumi, yo me encargare de el chico, puedo sentir que el es "diferente" sin embargo no quiero dejarte fuera así que puedes luchar contra la chica." Dijo Saro

"Muy bien Saro-sama" Dijo Megumi comenzando a atacar a Kyuubi

"Muy bien chico que tal si empezamos" Dijo Saro lanzándose hacía Naruto dando un golpe con su mano derecha queriendo lanzar a Naruto.

Naruto salta para evitarlo dando media vuelta en el aire para luego dar una patada a Saro, el al darse cuenta se da la vuelta y bloquea la patada con el pie.

"Eres rápido, pero aun te falta años de practica" dijo Saro dándole un fuerte golpe a Naruto

Naruto salio lanzado hacía una pared por la fuerza del golpe, Naruto se dio cuenta de que esta persona no ocupaba chakra para atacar, si no que también ocupaba su ki.

"(Es muy fuerte, pero esto no evitara que lo venza)" Dijo Naruto

Naruto se levanto y comenzó a correr hacía el mientras Saro esperaba paciente mente, a que Naruto llegara hacía el, pronto Naruto comenzó a atacar a Sora rápidamente, sin embargo el parecía no afectarle los golpes porque pasaba esquivándolos o bloqueándolos con facilidad.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres vencerme niño, tus golpes no me afectan en lo absoluto"

"En ese caso que te parece esto ¡Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku!" Grito Naruto mientras comenzaba su ataque, los cuales iban golpeando sin fallar con la ultima patada Naruto la uso para impulsarse hacía atrás para preparar otro de sus ataques.

"¡Hadouken!"

Naruto lanzo el hadouken al caer al suelo mandando a Saro contra la pared destruyéndola por completo, Naruto estaba feliz porque pensó que había ganado comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando sintió una gran energía que venía de donde estaba Saro.

"¡Oushi Horun! (Cuernos de toro)"

Del agujero en el que se encontraba Saro salieron dos ráfagas de energía que se dirigían hacía Naruto, quien inmediatamente se cubrió con sus brazos al no tener tiempo de esquivarlo por completo.

"Ahora si estas peleando enserio niño, eso me agrada, porque ahora yo lo haré también" Dijo Saro quitándose los brazaletes que tenía en sus manos, los cuales dejaron un gran agujero en el suelo al caer, Saro se lanzo a Naruto para golpearlo mientras estuviera en el suelo, cuando se acerco lo suficiente lanzo su golpe causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo se había disipado Sora vio que solo estaba el agujero y no el cuerpo de Naruto.

"Esto aun no acaba Sora" Dijo Naruto atrás de el.

"shouryuuken"

Sora recibió el impacto por sorpresa haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero levantándose rápidamente para lanzarse hacía Naruto y comenzar a golpearlo con una serie de puños y patadas.

Mientras Naruto iba recibiendo los golpes la energía del Satsui no Hadou comenzaba a aumentar cada vez mas, Sora podía empezar a sentir la energía fluir a través de Naruto, poco a poco, pero seguía golpeándolo cada vez mas, hasta lanzarlo contra un pilar cercano.

Ya habían pasado unos segundos desde que Naruto había quedado enterrado entre los escombros del pilar, en el centro comenzó a brillar una luz púrpura haciendo volar los escombros y revelando a Naruto con su apariencia del Satsui no Hadou.

(Con Kyuubi)

Ella seguía peleando contra Megumi, ambas iban muy parejo, Kyuubi empezó a sentir el ki del Satsui no Hadou y comenzó a preocuparse por Naruto, pero había algo extraño este ki era del Satsui no Hadou sin embargo había algo diferente en el, algo mas maligno.

"Debo terminar rápido para poder ayudar a Naruto" Dijo Kyuubi

"Deja de distraerte o no serás un buen reto para mi" Dijo Megumi continuando su ataque.

(Con Naruto)

"Solo por un cambio de apariencia no creas que podrás ganarme" Dijo sora comenzando a atacar a Naruto el cual estaba bloqueando a Saro con mucha facilidad.

"¡HA!" Naruto dio un grito expandiendo su ki y apartando a Saro de su lado, luego realizo un ashura, apareciendo atrás de el.

"gou shouryuuken" Naruto mando hacía arriba a Saro pero su ataque aun no había terminado ya que inmediatamente salto para estar a su altura.

"sankunetsu hadouken" Naruto empezó a realizar la lluvia de Hadouken mandando a Saro hacía el suelo, donde cada hadouken caía libre hacía el.

Naruto comenzó a retirarse pero antes de llegar a la puerta escucho como Saro comenzaba a ponerse de pie, Naruto empezó a cargar una pequeña bola de energía.

"Lamento decirte que esto…termina ¡AQUÍ!" Naruto lanzo la bola de energía causando una gran explosión atrás de el, Naruto miro hacía al suelo por unos instantes para luego soltar un grito mientras expulsaba todo su Ki gritando al cielo, la apariencia de Naruto estaba volviendo a cambiar, ahora varios símbolos comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse de color rojo, y su pelo estaba volviendo mas largo. (Piensen en Raizen de Yuyo Hakusho).

Rápidamente perdió el conocimiento, lo ultimo que vio fue a Kyuubi quien corría hacía el después de eso todo se oscureció.

(Tres días después)

Todos estaban en casa de Keiko, con suerte todos habían sobrevivido y se estaban recuperando, Kyuubi no había salido mucho de la habitación de Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a despertar lentamente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, viendo a su alrededor y vio a Kyuubi dormida quien estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

"Me duele la cabeza…" Dijo cerrando los ojos

"¿Naru-kun?" dijo Kyuubi despertándose

"Ho-hola Kyu-chan" Dijo Naruto aun débil.

"Naru-kun….¡Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi se lanzo hacía el abrazándolo y llorando de alegría

Naruto la abrazo débilmente sin importarle que ella estuviera mojando su camisa, sabía que ella lo necesitaba, cuando Naruto bajo de su habitación todos estaban felices de verlo, y le contaron como fueron sus batallas, todos decidieron descansar un poco mas antes de partir a Konoha.

(Al día siguiente)

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo Naruto sonriendo a Keiko

"Gracias por todo Naruto mi familia y todo el pueblo te lo agradece" Dijo Kenji dándole la mano

"No tienes porque agradecernos, esperamos volverlos a ver algún día" Dijo Kyuubi

Mientras iban caminando podían escuchar los gritos de agradecimiento de Keiko y los demás aldeanos de la aldea Hankyou, todos iban de buen humor excepto Naruto quien estaba pensando en su enfrentamiento contra Saro.

"¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Podía sentir el poder del Satsui no Hadou sin embargo eso era distinto, su maldad era mayor a la normal, no lo entiendo…" Pensaba Naruto preocupadamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien Naru-kun?" Pregunto Kyuubi

"Si…descuida Hitomi-chan, es solo que ya quiero llegar a Konoha y comer algo hehe" Dijo mintiendo Naruto.

Kyuubi sabía que algo más le preocupaba pero decidió no presionarlo, ya que sabía que el le diría a su debido tiempo

Mientras iban caminando no notaron dos figuras a lo lejos quienes estaban vigilando a Naruto.

"Kisame…es hora de actuar"

"Ya era hora Itachi, mi espada tiene mucha hambre" (Recuerden que Samaheda puede absorber chakra así que podemos decir que se alimenta de chakra)

* * *

Ls: Bueno y con esto terminamos el filler para entrar otra vez a la historia, una vez mas quiero disculparme ante todos por haberme tardado en escribir, y muchas gracias otra vez a todos aquellos que me dieron palabras de aliento en los reviews.

Algunos se preguntan ¿que fue esa transformación de naruto? Pues bien lo que acaban de ver o mas bien leer, es mi agregado al Satsui no Hadou, lo cual es una fase extra a la transformación normal, mi idea es hacer que el Satsui no Hadou tenga no se si solo esta u otra fase mas, ya lo pensare pero que iran apareciendo conforme Naruto vaya experimentando mas con el Satsui no hadou, ya mas adelante explicare con mejor detalle dentro de la historia.

Espero sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones e ideas para el fic.

Jane!


	9. Capitulo 7: El encuentro con Akatsuki

LS: Hola a todos, aquí les traigo ya el capitulo siete de este fic, me trajo un poquito de problemas a la hora de planear estos eventos pero al final quedaron bien o por lo menos eso espero.

Contestando a un par de reviews

Irving: Pues las peleas se que estuvieron cortas pero eran muchas y no quería hacerlas todas, aunque es verdad que Naruto no le hubiera afectado el genjutsu no quería que peleara dos veces así que metí a Kurenai y Hinata a pelear, ahora con respecto a lo de los personajes como dije Naruto habla de Gouki en pasado porque esos sucesos pasaron tiempo atrás, este Ryu es un descendiente del Ryu de Street fighter, aunque eso creo que lo explique en el primer o segundo capitulo, en fin espero que eso haya respondido tu duda.

Y a los demás que me mandaron sus reviews me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero que este también lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 7

"El encuentro con Akatsuki"

Habían pasado solamente dos días desde que habían regresado de su misión, todos podían notar un ligero cambio en Naruto, parecía mas serio de lo normal, Kyuubi era la que estaba mas preocupada, pero no podía saber la causa de este cambio, pero tenía el presentimiento que era algo relacionado al Satsui no Hadou, Naruto se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento numero 67, un lugar en al que casi ningún ninja iba.

"Seigen comencemos de una buena vez" Dijo Naruto.

"Entendido, en ese caso ¡aquí voy!" Dijo Seigen lanzándose hacía Naruto

Seigen comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Naruto, mientras el bloqueaba cada ataque con facilidad, pero no podía evitar que su velocidad de reacción al igual que el ataque de Seigen había cambiado eran mucho mas rápidas de lo normal.

Seigen seguía atacando pero miraba que ninguno de sus ataques podía dar en el blanco así que decidió usar un ataque de lejos, salgo un poco para darle una patada inversa, y al ser bloqueada uso eso para poder dar un salto hacía atrás, al caer al suelo junto parte de su ki para realizar el ataque.

"gogyou hadouken"

Seigen lanzo un hadouken de fuego que iba a gran velocidad hacía Naruto, el al ver que no podía quitarse del camino trato de pararlo con sus propias manos, el hadouken llego a las manos de Naruto, el podía sentir el inmenso poder de este Hadouken, también noto como el hadouken estaba empezando a quemar sus manos así que empezó a reunir algo de ki en sus manos para tratar de empujarlo hacía arriba.

Una vez que lo empujo hacía arriba, Seigen noto que esta era su oportunidad así que realizo un ashura senkou y aparecer en el aire.

"kuujinkyaku"

Seigen ahora iba a gran velocidad hacía Naruto con esa patada, Naruto se lanzo hacía atrás para poder evitar el ataque, el podía notar como ese ataque era la misma versión del "tenma kuujinkyaku"

"(¡Como es posible! Ese ataque es realizado en el Satsui no Hadou, si Seigen puede realizarlo significa que yo también, sin embargo aun no entiendo ¿como puedo usar ataques del Satsui no Hadou sin entrar en el?)" Pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a atacar.

"¡Basta de estar a la defensiva!" Grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba hacía Seigen, haciendo su propia combinación de ataques, al igual que Naruto, Seigen podía evitarlos fácilmente.

"Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku"

Naruto comenzó a realizar su ataque este por suerte dio en el blanco golpeando consecutivamente a Seigen, quien fue lanzado hacía el suelo dejando una nube de polvo.

Naruto espero a que el polvo se disipara, al haberse disipado vio que no había nada ahí, y fue ahí cuando noto una presencia atrás de el.

"shouryuuken"

Naruto fue golpeado fuertemente por el Shouryuuken de Seigen, el había atacado por sorpresa gracias a que aprovecho el polvo para realizar una ashura senkou y aparecer atrás de el.

Antes de caer Naruto dio una vuelta en el aire para poder caer arrodillado y poder impulsarse hacía Seigen haciendo el también su Shouryuuken, Seigen fue lanzado hacía arriba, rápidamente Naruto salto para estar encima de Seigen y golpearlo para que fuera disparado al suelo, al caer Seigen desapareció en una nube de polvo, su ki se había agotado por el ataque.

Naruto cae de espaldas mirando hacía el cielo, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un poco, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos Naruto siente una presencia que irradiaba una gran maldad.

"¿¡Quien esta ahí!?" Dijo Naruto viendo a todos lados.

Pronto todo se volvió oscuro, Naruto no sabía donde se encontraba, mientras la presencia se volvía cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

"**Muy pronto Naruto…muy pronto…**" Dijo la voz

"¿Muy pronto¿¡Quien eres Muéstrate!?" ordenaba Naruto

"**¿Qué me muestre dices? Porque habría de hacerlo si ya me conoces**"

"Esto me resulta familiar…¡Ahora recuerdo¡Tu eras la voz que me dijo que usara el Satsui no Hadou!"

"**HAHA…veo que me recuerdas, eso es bueno, por ahora debo irme, pero volveré cuando menos lo esperes**"

"¡ESPERA¿¡A que te refieres con que muy pronto!?"

"**Ya lo sabrás Naruto, ya lo sabrás hahaha…**" Dijo la voz haciéndose más suave cada vez mientras la oscuridad se despejaba dejando a Naruto otra vez en el área 67.

Por la tarde Naruto fue al departamento donde estaban viviendo Kyuubi y el, al llegar encontró a Kyuubi en la entrada, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, mas específicamente a el, esto era una muy mala señal para Naruto, el sabía que estaba en grandes problemas.

"Naru-kun…¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Dijo Kyuubi con un tono amable (si claro…)

"cla…claro Kyuu-chan" Dijo Naruto temerosamente, así es si hay alguien que puede poner a Naruto temblando de miedo esa es ella.

Naruto y Kyuubi se alejaron del apartamento para ir a un lugar donde pudieran estar completamente solos, llegaron a un lugar el cual tenía un lago, ahí Kyuubi camino hacía la orilla viendo su reflejo.

"¿Por qué…?" Dijo Kyuubi mientras seguía viendo el agua, Naruto la miro no queriendo decir nada ya que el sabía que ella tenía mas que decir que solo un simple porque.

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir que es lo que pasa?... ¿Acaso no confías en mi?...¿No soy lo suficientemente importante para ti?" Preguntaba Kyuubi con lágrimas recorriendo su delicado rostro.

"Kyuu-chan yo…" Naruto quería seguir pero no podía, mientras que Kyuubi solo apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho dejando caer libremente sus lagrimas "Yo confío en ti Kyuu-chan, y eres la persona mas importante para mi, y es por eso que no quiero decirte" Dijo Naruto abrazando a Kyuubi.

"¿Tan malo es?" Pregunto Kyuubi suavemente mientras seguía en el pecho de Naruto.

"No lo se con seguridad Kyuu-chan, pero no quiero arriesgar tu seguridad hasta que no sepa en verdad que es lo que esta pasando" Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a besarla, y por supuesto Kyuubi devolviendo el beso a la vez.

"Te prometo que te lo contare todo pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo" Dijo Naruto.

"Esta bien Naru-kun…confío en que lo harás" Dijo Kyuubi abrazando a Naruto fuertemente no queriendo dejar su lado.

(Mientras tanto en la base de Akatsuki)

Todos los miembros menos Sasori quien había muerto cuando secuestraron a Gaara en Suna.

"Ya hemos esperado suficiente, es hora de que el contenedor de Kyuubi no Yoko venga con nosotros" dijo el Líder.

"¡Yo podría ir!" Dijo Tobi

"No, mandare a Itachi y a Kisame, para esto, tu iras con Hidan a otra parte" Dijo el Líder "Los demás ya saben lo que tienen que hacer" con eso cada uno asintió y desaparecieron del lugar donde estaban

(Con Itachi y Kisame)

Ambos se dirigían a Konoha para poder llevarse a Naruto y cumplir con lo que se les había encargado.

"Al fin algo de acción, Samaheda y yo nos estábamos desesperando" Decía Kisame.

"Debemos tener cuidado, podemos ser vulnerables en Konoha con tantos ninjas ahí dentro" Dijo Itachi

"¿Qué sugieres hacer Itachi?" Dijo Kisame guardando a Samaheda

"Lo mejor será vigilar a Naruto y aprovechar el momento en el que se encuentre solo"

"Esto será muy aburrido"

"Puede que sea aburrido pero será mas seguro que solo lanzarnos por el, y no prevenir lo que pueda pasar"

(En Konoha)

Naruto se encontraba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, aun no sabía que era aquella presencia maligna, sabía que estaba relacionado con el satsui no hadou, pero había algo mas¿pero que?

Estaba demasiado concentrado que no escucho cuando Kyuubi se acercaba hacía el.

"Naru-kun…Tsunade quiere que vayamos a su oficina" Dijo Kyuubi tocando le el hombro.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos saliendo de su estado de meditación "De seguro quiere que hagamos otra misión, que fastidio…" Dijo Levantándose.

Kyuubi y Naruto partieron a la oficina de Tsunade y al entrar encontraron que estaba Kakashi, Sakura e Ino.

"¿Para que nos llamo Hokage-sama?" Pregunto Naruto

"(Aun no quiere llamarme Tsunade o Baa-chan….no es que me queje pero ya extraño eso) Quiero que vayas con el equipo de Kakashi a Suna y le entregues estos documentos" Dijo Tsunade entregándole los Documentos a Kakashi

"Muy bien en ese caso partiremos dentro de 1 hora, así que preparen todo lo que van a llevar y nos reuniremos en la puerta este" Dijo Kakashi

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras se retiraban a sus casas a prepararse para la misión.

(Con Tsunade)

"Espero que Esto de resultado Shizune" Dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a la ventana

"Yo también…en verdad extraño tener a mi otouto de vuelta" Dijo Shizune refiriéndose a Naruto.

(Flashback)

Tsunade estaba con Shizune y Sakura reunidas mientras pensaban como hacer que Naruto se quedara en la villa.

"Naruto parece no querer quedarse Tsunade-sama, usted vio como ha cambiado, y como ve a las personas de esta aldea" Dijo Shizune

"Lo se Shizune pero aun así debo tratar que el se quede" Decía Tsunade en un tono triste

"Tsunade-sama… ¿Yo podría tratar de convencerlo, podría asignarle una misión para que nos acompañe a Kakashi-sensei y a mi, de esa forma podré hablar con el"

"No creo que funcione, pero vale la pena intentarlo, muy bien Sakura tendrán la siguiente misión a Suna, espero que puedas convencerlo" Dijo Tsunade

(Fin de Flashback)

Una hora después todos estaban reunidos para ir a Suna, incluso Kakashi estaba a tiempo para ir, ya que todavía tenia miedo de Naruto.

"Muy bien es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a Suna, antes del atardecer de mañana" Dijo Kakashi.

"De acuerdo, en ese caso ya podemos irnos" Dijo Sakura viendo rápidamente a Naruto quien estaba hablando con Kyuubi, y sintiendo un poco de celos.

"Hitomi-chan, tengo un mal presentimiento de esta misión" Dijo Naruto

"Descuida Naru-kun, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos" Dijo Kyuubi dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que Ino y Sakura sintieran celos.

Camino a Suna todos estaban callados, así que Sakura pensó que este sería el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su plan.

"Ne Naruto¿no sientes como los viejos tiempos cuando estabas en el equipo siete?" pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

"A decir verdad esos "viejos tiempos" como dices son algo de lo que ya olvide hace mucho tiempo, así que no, no recuerdo algo como eso" Dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de rama en rama

"¿Acaso era tan malo?" pregunto Ino quien estaba escuchando la conversación

"Para mi si, que sentirías al tener unos compañeros que piensan que eres un fracasado, bueno para nada y solo estas ahí para rellenar un espacio y aparte un "maestro" al cual le gusta jugar favoritos y dejar a los otros a merced de los demás" dijo Naruto

Kyuubi solo podía recordar con tristeza las charlas que tenía con Naruto después de cada reunión con el equipo siete y por parte estaba agradecida que eso sucediera porque gracias a esas charlas Naruto y ella se acercaron mas y mas, mientras que Sakura y Kakashi solo miraban hacía abajo recordando esos momentos.

"Pero eso fue en el pasado Naruto¿Por qué no puedes darnos una segunda oportunidad?" Pregunto Sakura con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¿¡Crees que no lo he hecho!?" Dijo Naruto levantando un poco la voz, "Cada vez que nos reuníamos, cada vez que tu me golpeabas, cada vez que Sasuke me insultaba y cada vez que Hatake me ignoraba, al día siguiente les daba una nueva oportunidad pensando que todo cambiaria, pero al final todo era en vano, ya estoy harto de darles nuevas oportunidades a ti y a Konoha, es por eso que cuando esto termine me iré de ahí para nunca pisar aunque sea los bordes de la nación de fuego" Dijo Naruto enojado mientras Kyuubi agarraba su mano en señal de conforte.

"Lo siento Naruto, no pensé que fuera tan mal tu vida" Dijo Ino

Naruto no dijo nada y siguieron su camino, mientras tanto Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que con esto solo habían empeorado la situación y que talvez habían perdido la oportunidad de que Naruto volviera.

Ya habían viajado bastante y la noche estaba cayendo, así que decidieron acampar y así poder seguir temprano en la mañana, luego de que todos habían hecho sus tiendas decidieron descansar un poco, como siempre Kyuubi estaba durmiendo al lado de Naruto cada uno disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Mientras descansaban Naruto sintió que algo andaba mal, así que cuidadosamente se levanto no queriendo despertar a Kyuubi de su sueño, una vez que se arreglo salio de la tienda a investigar, gracias al resplandor de la luna llena unos metros (lo suficiente para que los demás no puedan escuchar ni sentir nada) mas adelante Naruto podía observar la silueta de dos hombres.

"Vaya…pero que sorpresa, no sabía cuando volverían a aparecer….Itachi….Kisame" Dijo Naruto viendo a cada uno al decir sus nombres.

"Veo que nos reconoces Naruto….pero acaso podrás contra nosotros dos" Dijo Itachi.

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" Dijo Naruto preparándose para la pelea

"Samaheda y yo acabaremos contigo" Dijo Kisame lanzándose hacía Naruto

Kisame alzo su espada para cortar a Naruto verticalmente, pero el simplemente hizo su cuerpo a un lado evitando el ataque, rápidamente salto dando una vuelta en el aire para golpear a Kisame quien se convirtió en un charco de agua.

"Mizu Bunshin….ingenioso" dijo Naruto dando un pequeño salto hacía atrás para evitar a Samaheda

"Eres rápido te doy eso pero no lo suficiente, Suiton: Suikudan no jutsu" Kisame crea un gran columna de agua que va directo a Naruto quien no se mueve para evitar el ataque.

Desde la rama de un árbol Itachi estaba analizando la batalla minuciosamente para poder vencer a Naruto.

"(No se ha movido ningún poco¿acaso piensa recibir el ataque directamente)" Piensa Itachi viendo con gran interés la batalla

Naruto estaba esperando el impacto llegara a hacía el, mientras reunía su ki en una de sus piernas.

"Tsukihan" (Patada de luna)

Naruto hace una patada en forma de media luna (recuerdan el movimiento de guille de SF) liberando el ki que tenía guardado en su pierna, esto crea una media luna de ki la cual sale literalmente disparada hacía el ataque de Kisame, cortando así su columna de agua a la mitad

Naruto aprovechando el asombro de Kisame hace un ashura senkou para aparecer enfrente de el, kisame no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Naruto realiza un shouryuuken, mandando a Kisame lejos, mientras iba en el aire Kisame da una media vuelta y usa su espada como ancla para evitar ir mas lejos.

"Miserable…te enseñare a no jugar conmigo" Dijo Kisame enojado

"Mizu no Tatsumaki" (Tornado de agua)

Kisame forma dos grandes columnas de agua que empiezan a girar a gran velocidad formando unos tornados de agua que se dirigían hacía Naruto a gran velocidad, el podía ver como esos tornados estaban arrasando con todo a su paso, cuando se venían acercando intento detenerlos usando su shinku tatsumaki senpuu kyaku, pero el poder de ambos tornados era demasiado para Naruto, que lo único que logro fue disminuir la fuerza de ambos pero aun así le daño.

"Ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad?" Dijo en todo burlón Kisame

"Aun no ha terminado" Dijo Naruto levantando se

Naruto se levanta completamente y realiza un ashura senkou para llegar donde Kisame quien otra vez se desvanece en un charco de agua.

"Eso no funcionara dos veces enano" Dijo Kisame quien había hecho un Mizu bunshin para luego saltar en el aire

"Lo se por eso hice esto" Dijo Naruto atrás de Kisame

"¿¡Pero como!? Dijo Kisame asombrado al darse la vuelta y ver a Naruto.

"Sandā Furasshu" (destello de Trueno)

Naruto empieza a bombardear con una gran cantidad de bolas hechas de ki, mandándolo al suelo y creando un gran cráter

"(Ahora entiendo, Naruto utiliza otro tipo de energía para realizar sus ataques, es por eso que no puedo copiarlos con mi sharingan, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante)" Pensaba Itachi mientras seguía viendo el encuentro

"Fin del juego Kisame" Dijo Naruto acercándose al cráter

Cuando Naruto vio el cráter pudo observar como el cuerpo que estaba ahí no era el de Kisame, si no una marioneta, Naruto sintió una gran corriente de viento que venía hacía el y salto para evitarlo, mientras saltaba podía ver la espada Samaheda que iba disparada y quedando clavada en un árbol cercano.

Kisame apareció atrás de Naruto para golpearlo pero cuando lo hizo la forma de Naruto se distorsiono completamente, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

"¿Te gusta? Es mi Zanzōken o técnica de la imagen diferida" dijo Naruto atrás de el preparando un hadouken

"Puede que hayas escapado a mi Sandā Furasshu pero no escaparas a esto ¡Hadouken!" Naruto lanzo su hadouken a gran velocidad, Kisame no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el ataque por completo

"Mi…miserable…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Kisame antes que cayera completamente inconciente.

"Ahora iré contigo Itachi" Dijo Naruto viendo a la rama donde estaba, pero no encontró a Itachi.

"Será en otra ocasión Naruto-kun, pronto tendremos nuestra batalla, lamentablemente no será en este momento" Dijo agarrando a Kisame mientras su cuerpo se convertía en miles de cuervos los cuales se fueron volando

Naruto se quedo observando el escape cuando sintió las presencias de sus compañeros, principalmente la de Kyuubi que venia a gran velocidad.

"¡Naru-kun! Dijo Kyuubi mientras se lanzaba a Naruto abrazándolo fuertemente "¡Baka! Estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando no te vi en nuestra tienda" Dijo Kyuubi abrazando un poco mas fuerte a Naruto.

"Lo siento Hitomi-chan, al parecer tuve que arreglar algo con invitados no deseados" Dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿Quién eran esos invitados Naruto-kun?" Dijo Ino ignorando la mirada de enojo de Kyuubi

"Simplemente Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi" Dijo Naruto como si no fuera nada

"¿¡Ellos estuvieron aquí!?" grito Sakura

"Eso fue lo que dije Sakura…lamentablemente Itachi escapo antes que comenzara contra el" Dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco.

"¿Qué paso con Kisame?" pregunto Kakashi

"Itachi se lo llevo mientras lo deje inconciente, eso les mostrara que cualquiera que me rete acabara de ese modo" Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo

"Ya casi amanece así que debemos descansar para salir temprano y llegar a tiempo" Dijo Kyuubi

Los demás asintieron y se fueron a descansar, en el poco tiempo que les quedaba, un ahora después partieron hacía Suna a entregar el mensaje que se les había entregado.

(Con akatsuki)

Todos se encontraban reunidos esperando el reporte de Itachi y Kisame, pronto una gran cantidad de cuervos se reunieron en el centro de donde estaban reunidos y apareció Itachi y un inconciente Kisame

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Itachi?" Pregunto Pain

"Al parecer Uzumaki Naruto posee habilidades mucho mas grandes de las que pudimos estimar" Dijo Itachi

"¿A que te refieres con eso Itachi?" Pregunto Konan

"Los rumores de que Uzumaki Naruto no podía producir Chakra son verdaderos, sin embargo ahora usa una extraña forma de energía, la cual hace imposible copiar con mi sharingan, también su fuerza y agilidad han aumentado grandemente, así que no me sorprende que haya podido vencer a Kisame" Dijo Itachi

"Tendremos que actuar rápido, si seguimos esperando es muy posible que se vuelva mas fuerte y arruine nuestros planes" Dijo Pain mientras cerraba sus ojos para meditar.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Pain-sama?" pregunto Zetsu

"Creo que ya es hora de que "el" se haga cargo de esto" Dijo Pain mirando a una sombra que estaba sentada en una roca "Satsuma quiero que te encargues de el" Dijo Pain mirando a Satsuma (N/a¡eso no lo vieron venir verdad haha!)

"Entendido Pain-sama" Dijo Satsuma desapareciendo en el aire

"Uzumaki Naruto, muy pronto te atraparemos, y cuando eso pase nuestro objetivo estará cada vez mas cerca" Dijo Pain mientras cerraba los ojos.

(Con Naruto)

Naruto y los demás estaban llegando a las puertas de Suna donde fueron recibidos por Kankuro, Kakashi le contó que tenían un mensaje para Gaara así que los llevo con el.

"Es bueno verte otra vez Naruto" Dijo Gaara dándole la mano

"Si es verdad, han pasado siete meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" Dijo Naruto devolviendo el Gesto

"¿Naruto vino acá en sus cuatro años de ausencia?" Pregunto Ino

"Así es, algunas veces venía para realizar misiones y ganar dinero para seguir en mis viajes" respondió Naruto

"Por cierto Kazekage-sama aquí están los documentos que le envía Hokage-sama" dijo Kakashi entregándole los documentos a Gaara.

"Muchas gracias Hatake-san, les preparare un hotel para que se queden este día y puedan partir cuando estén listos"

"Muchas gracias Gaara" Dijo Naruto

"No es nada Naruto, por cierto necesito hablar contigo a solas" Dijo Gaara con un tono serio.

"Muy bien, espérenme a fuera mientras hablo con Gaara, Hitomi tu puedes quedarte" dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué ella puede quedarse y nosotros no?" Pregunto Sakura con algo de celos.

"Porque ella sabe de lo que hablaremos y es algo que le concierne a ella también, ahora por favor dejen nos solos" dijo Naruto.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Gaara se sentó en su silla mientras Kyuubi y Naruto se sentaron, para estar más cómodos, Kyuubi quien quería estar un poco más cómoda tomo la mano de Naruto.

"Naruto, mis espías me han informado que Akatsuki se esta moviendo nuevamente, según tengo entendido ya han capturado a Yonbi y a Sanbi" Dijo Gaara en tono preocupante

"Si lo se, antes de venir hacía acá fui atacado por Kisame e Itachi, logre vencer a Kisame pero Itachi lo rescato y escaparon antes de que pudiera terminar" Dijo Naruto.

"Tu y Kyuubi deben tener cuidado, por ahora estará a salvo mientras no descubran que ella es Hitomi" Dijo Gaara viendo a Naruto y Hitomi.

"No te preocupes Gaara no dejare que nada malo le pase a ella" Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba la mano de Kyuubi

"Por otro lado, escuche que hay un mercenario trabajando para Akatsuki"

"¿Un mercenario¿me pregunto que estará haciendo en Akatsuki?" dijo Hitomi en tono pensativo

"Lo importante de este Mercenario es que posee habilidades muy similares a las tuyas Naruto, el ataca utilizando su Ki, justamente como tu"

"Esto podría ser un problema…pero veremos eso cuando llegue el momento" dijo Naruto

"Muy bien, en ese caso eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, espero que tengan una buena estadía en Suna" dijo Gaara despidiendo a Naruto y Kyuubi.

Mientras tanto en otra parte se encontraba un joven viendo el paisaje a la sima de una montaña.

"Bueno Naruto parece que nuestros caminos se cruzaran de la forma en la que menos esperaba, pero aun así será una buena prueba para ver que es mejor si tu Ansatsuken o mi Hirotsuken" Dijo Satsuma mientras se retiraba

* * *

LS: Bueno aquí tenemos otro capitulo mas, creo que salio un poco corto y se fue así me disculpo, como pueden ver el fic poco a poco se esta volviendo mas interesante, y creo que nadie esperaba que Satsuma estuviera con Akatsuki verdad hahaha, eso ni yo lo vi venir hasta que se me vino de la nada. y bueno los dejo con el titulo del proximo capitulo para darle algo de emocion haha, el capitulo ocho de destinos sera: "Ansatsuken vs Hirotsuken: Una amistad a prueba"

En fin espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás en sus reviews, hasta la proxima

Jane!


	10. Capitulo 8: Ansatsuken vs Hirotsuken

LS: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Ya tiempo sin leernos ¿verdad? Bueno lamento mucho la demora, ya varios meses si no me equivoco, pero no estaba muy motivado a seguir escribiendo por bloqueo de escritor, pero como ven ya me paso, solo necesitaba que alguien me motivara ¬¬ y ninguno de mis lectores me motivo…así que tuve que auto motivarme y cuando lo hago lleva tiempo como pueden ver.

En fin aquí les traigo el capitulo que todos estaban esperando, así que espero les guste, este ha sido el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora pero siento que lo vale así que sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 8

* * *

Capitulo8

"Ansatsuken vs Hirotsuken"

Naruto se encontraba de nuevo meditando en la cima de la montaña del Hokage, tratando de entender más el satsui no hadou, podía sentir una gran fuerza dentro de el que solo esperaba ser liberada.

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

Naruto podía ver que otra vez se encontraba en el mismo lugar que donde había hablado por ultima vez con la voz misteriosa.

"**Ha llegado la hora Naruto…**" decía la voz

"¿Hora?... ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Naruto.

"**Muy pronto pelearas contra alguien como tu, puedo sentir su poder y cuando llegue ese momento deberás usarme**"

"Claro que no, lo venceré con mis propios poderes, sin usar el satsui no hadou" dijo Naruto viendo a todos lados

"**HAHAHA…por favor, tu mas que nadie puede saber lo bien que te sientes al usarlo, es parte de ti como tu ansatsuken**"

"Mentira…el lado oscuro del hadou…es para asesinos, ¡algo que no soy!"

"**Naruto…Naruto, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya eres un asesino!, olvidas que el Heru Furasshu lo hiciste gracias al satsui no hadou, ¿Oh acaso ya olvidaste cuantas personas has matado y lo mucho que lo has disfrutado aunque no quieras admitirlo?**"

Naruto simplemente se mantenía en silencio, sabía que era verdad, era como si una parte de el disfrutara matar personas, y si había una oportunidad, no dudaría en hacerlo, Naruto empieza a despertar sin darse cuenta de lo que decía la voz.

"**Se que usaras mi poder Naruto, serás un gran adversario en el futuro"**

Después de eso Naruto decidió ir a caminar un poco para poder despejar su mente, mientras caminaba vio a Kyuubi sentada a la orilla del lago viendo su reflejo, al acercarse noto la cara de preocupación q ella tenía.

"kyuu-chan…¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Naruto

"Naru-kun…" cuando naruto menos se dio cuenta tenia a kyuubi en su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, instintivamente devolvió el abrazo

"¿Qué sucede Kyuu-chan?" Pregunto Naruto con preocupación

"No lo se Naru-kun, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Descuida, sea lo que sea no dejare que nada malo te pase" Dijo Naruto abrazándola y cerrando los ojos

Mientras tanto afuera de la aldea un joven iba caminando en dirección a Konohagakure, irradiaba un aura de peligro y cualquier persona podía sentirla pero en especial Naruto.

"Naruto…pronto tu y yo volveremos a pelear y esta vez todo será distinto" Dijo Satsuma incrementando su ki.

/Konoha/

Naruto sintió el ki de Satsuma desde lejos, se sorprendió mucho al sentir tanta fuerza, al igual que kyuubi.

"**Naru-kun, ¿sentiste ese gran ki?" **le pregunto Kyuubi preocupada.

"Si….será mejor que estemos preparados por cualquier cosa Kyuu-chan, posiblemente esta sea la misma persona de la que nos advirtió Gaara" Dijo Naruto intentando no perder el control.

"**Naru-kun, Ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos la fuerza de esta persona, por ese ki es posible que sea muy fuerte" **Dijo Kyuubi

"Lo se amor mió, pero también es posible que solo este engañándonos, de cualquier forma no podemos confiarnos, debo entrenar lo mas que pueda.

(En la torre del Hokage)

Tsunade se encontraba con Shizune cuando sintieron ese gran poder, ambas quedaron realmente sorprendidas por la intensidad de esa fuerza y la maldad que esta llevaba

"Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Shizune con dificultad.

"No lo se Shizune, pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno" Dijo Tsunade viendo hacia fuera desde la ventana, "Shizune, quiero que llames a Naruto, y que venga lo mas rápido posible, el debe saber mas de esto que nadie"

"Como ordene Tsunade-sama" Dijo Shizune saliendo de la oficina.

A los pocos minutos llego Naruto con Kyuubi usando el ashura senkou.

"¿Deseaba vernos Hokage-sama?" Dijo Naruto.

"Así es Naruto, quiero saber si puedes explicarme ¿Qué fue esa energía que se sintió hace poco?" Dijo Tsunade seria y preocupada al a vez

"Ese fue una forma de Ki, muy parecida a la que uso, sin embargo por lo que pude sentir, esta energía posee gran maldad" Dijo Naruto seriamente.

"¿Crees que es un peligro para Konoha" Pregunto Tsunade

"Me temo que sí, mientras yo este aquí la persona que posee esa energía vendrá acá" Dijo Naruto

"¿Cómo sabes eso Naruto? Me refiero a que ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá hacía acá?" Dijo Tsunade poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

"Según lo que me informo Gaara, es un mercenario que trabaja para Akatsuki y ya que Kyuubi es la única que falta por ser capturada, vendrá por ella" Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Kyuubi firmemente para darle seguridad, a lo cual ella sonrió.

"¿Crees que podrás detenerlo?" Pregunto Shizune quien hasta ahora no había hablado.

"No lo se, estoy muy seguro que eso que sentimos no fue su máximo poder, sin embargo yo tampoco he luchado con todo mi poder, así que cuando el momento llegue podré saber el resultado de la pelea" dijo Naruto

"Entiendo…lo mejor es estar alerta, Shizune quiero que refuercen la seguridad de Konoha a toda hora" Dijo Tsunade, Shizune se empezó a mover para hacer lo que Tsunade le había encomendado.

(Mientras tanto en las a fueras de konoha)

Unos jounin de Konoha regresaban de una misión cerca del borde del país de fuego, cuando se encontraron con un campamento de bandidos, el cual estaba completamente destruido, nunca en su vida ellos habían visto tanta brutalidad, los bandidos estaban completamente descuartizados, quien sea que hubiera hecho esto era alguien extremadamente peligroso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz en lo alto de los bosques.

"Vaya, vaya…al parecer ahora estoy teniendo más diversión de lo normal, esto es bueno, esas escorias no me ofrecieron ningún desafió, talvez ustedes sean la excepción…por lo menos hasta llegar a Konoha" Dijo la figura

"¿¡Quien diablos eres!? ¡Muéstrate!" Grito uno de los Jounin

De uno de los árboles apareció Satsuma, rápidamente se lanzo contra el Jounin que había hablado primero, le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

"Tsk…deberías aprender a hablarle con respeto a las personas más fuertes que tu, ya que esa persona podría matarte…como lo será en este caso" Dijo Satsuma acercándose al Jounin

Los otros dos que lo acompañaban rápidamente se lanzaron a proteger a su compañero, lanzando Shurikens y Kunais, Satsuma los empezó a esquivar fácilmente.

"Hahaha…vaya esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé, déjenme mostrarles un poco de mi poder"

"¡kamaitachi!"

Satsuma se lanza contra uno de los Jounin, rápidamente lo eleva con una patada, cuando el Jounin esta en lo alto Satsuma salta para alcanzarlo y comienza a lanzar varias series de patadas, estas eran tan fuertes que causaban un daño increíble, la fuerza de las patadas, mas la velocidad con las que iban creaban una ráfaga de viento que empezaba a cortar la piel del Jounin cayendo muerto al instante.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil…" Dijo Satsuma dándose la vuelta para ver la expresión de miedo de los otros dos Jounin.

"Talvez tu me puedas entretener un poco mas que el anterior" Dijo Satsuma corriendo hacia el.

El jounin rápidamente se levanto y se puso en posición de defensa, tratando de hacer un plan, mientras miraba venir a Satsuma empezó a hacer unas señales con las manos

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

El Jounin lanzo una gran bola de fuego contra Satsuma deteniéndolo un poco, el Jounin pensó que lo había derrotado, hasta que del interior de la bola de fuego empezó a verse una sombra, Satsuma empezó a reunir su ki y rápidamente hizo un campo de energía liberándose de la gran bola de fuego.

"Vaya, al parecer no eres tan patético como pensé" dijo Satsuma "Veamos que tal te defiendes ante ¡esto!"

Satsuma apareció detrás del Jounin con una patada, por suerte el Jounin logro esquivarla milagrosamente, y salto para atacar desde el aire.

"¡Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Satsuma empezó a esquivarlos sin problemas, esto era demasiado fácil para el, pero era su única diversión por ahora, así que decidió seguir jugando un poco mas antes de terminar con el, sin embargo no vio que detrás de el estaba una copia del Jounin, que había lanzado esa lluvia de Shurikens.

Satsuma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió una patada por parte del Jounin, Satsuma dio media vuelta en el aire para caer de rodillas.

"Miserable…¡pagaras por esto!"

"**¡****Koukuu Shuurai Ken!" (Ataque Aéreo)**

**Satsuma lanzo un golpe de media luna mandando al Jounin al aire, luego salto como lo hizo la vez anterior, y una vez estando a la misma altura del jounin comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de golpes los cuales al final de cada ataque lo mandaba mas arriba, pronto al estar en lo mas alto de los cielos, empezó a generar ki en todo su cuerpo.**

**"¡Jishin Bakuha!" (Explosión Sísmica) **

**Satsuma agarro al Jounin por la espalda y comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras caían al suelo, cada vez tomando más y más velocidad, al caer al suelo creó una gran explosión a la vez que dejo una grieta gigante en el suelo donde el cuerpo del Jounin se había vuelto polvo.**

**"Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo…" Dijo Satsuma saliendo de la nube de polvo que cubría el lugar, se dirigió al Jounin que quedaba y lo miro a los ojos "Tu…quiero que vayas a Konoha y le entregues un mensaje a Naruto…Quiero que le digas que en una semana todo aquello que el aprecia dejara de existir, en una semana llegare a Konoha, y mas le vale estar listo para entonces…para entonces dile que Satsuma le manda saludos" Con eso dicho Satsuma desapareció a una velocidad impresionante.**

**El Jounin que Había quedado se levanto con dificultad y débilmente comenzó a caminar hacía Konoha, horas mas tardes llego a Konoha herido y fue llevado al hospital, al recuperarse le contó todo a Tsunade, quien llamo inmediatamente a Naruto para contarle lo sucedido, Naruto no podía creerlo, ni tampoco Kyuubi ¿Acaso era el mismo Satsuma con el que había luchado Naruto tiempo atrás? ¿Porque estaba ahora trabajando con Akatsuki?**

**Naruto tenia muchas preguntas, pero ahora lo mas importante era entrenar para enfrentarse a Satsuma, en una semana el pelearía contra aquel al que antes llamo amigo, en una semana el encontraría algunas respuestas.**

Durante la semana Naruto entreno arduamente para poder pelear contra Satsuma, pero sabía que algo estaba mal, no estaba seguro que era pero algo dentro de el estaba cambiando, a pesar que Naruto no quería pelear contra el estaba muy emocionado por hacerlo.

"¿Por qué?...¿Porque tengo estas ganas de pelear?" Se preguntaba Naruto mientras miraba su reflejo en la orilla del lago, estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Kyuubi acercarse.

"**Naruto… ¿Estas bien?" **Pregunto Kyuubi sentándose a la par de el

"No lo se Kyuu-chan, estoy un poco preocupado por esta batalla, no se cual será el resultado." Dijo Naruto sin despegar su vista del Lago

"**Sea cual sea el resultado estaré junto a ti Naru-kun, como siempre lo he estado"** Kyuubi abrazo a naruto y ambos quedaron abrazados viendo el lago

La semana ya había llegado a su fin, todos estaban muy nerviosos en Konoha, después de haber escuchado la historia de aquel Jounin que llego herido a Konoha, ninguno quería enfrentarse contra este individuo a excepción de Naruto.

Minutos más tarde hubo una explosión en la entrada principal, aquel Ki que habían sentido días atrás había vuelto, solo que esta vez todo el mundo podía sentir esa presión, y esa dificultad para respirar, Tsunade mando a varios Anbu a que acabaran con Satsuma.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?...Patéticos, no saben contra quien se enfrentan" Dijo Satsuma desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de cada uno de ellos, mandándolos a volar con patadas. "¡NARUTO! ¡La hora ha llegado de que salgas y pelees!" Dijo Satsuma mirando a los lados buscando un rastro de el.

(En la torre del Hokage)

"Tsunade-sama, Los Anbu han sido derrotados fácilmente, y varios Jounin están haciendo tiempo para evacuar a los aldeanos." Dijo uno de los Jounin

"Aleja a todos tus ninjas, iré a enfrentarme contra el" Dijo Naruto comenzando a retirarse

"¡Naruto es muy peligroso!" Grita Tsunade preocupada

"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero yo soy el único que puede derrotarlo, mi Ansatsuken es lo único que puede oponérsele a su Hirotsuken." Cuando Naruto dijo esto utilizo el Ashura Senkou para llegar con Satsuma mientras Kyuubi y Tsunade se quedaban en la Torre.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" le pregunto Tsunade a Kyuubi con mucha preocupación.

"**Tengo la confianza que todo saldrá bien, después de todo si alguien puede lograrlo ese es Naruto-kun"** Dijo Kyuubi viendo a la ventana, pero también podía notarse el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Naruto llego donde se encontraba Satsuma, y este sin pensarlo ataco a Naruto con una patada circular, Naruto la esquivo fácilmente y dio un salto hacía atrás para alejarse de Satsuma.

"Entonces en verdad eras tu Satsuma" Dijo Naruto con un tono un poco triste

"Así es Naruto, y ahora es tiempo de que veamos que es mas fuerte si Ansatsuken o mi Hirotsuken" Dijo Satsuma preparándose para atacar.

"¡Espera Satsuma! Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de este lugar a uno amas amplio" Dijo Naruto para proteger la ciudad, no era que le importara pero aun trabajaba para ellos.

"Esta bien, sígueme" Dijo Satsuma corriendo a gran velocidad

Naruto lo seguía de cerca hasta que llegaron a una zona al este de Konoha, era un lugar amplio y ambos sabrían que podrían pelear con todo su poder.

"Ahora espero que estés listo Naruto" Dijo Satsuma preparándose para pelear

"Cuando quieras Satsuma"

Satsuma se lanzo contra Naruto haciendo varias combinaciones de ataque, Naruto por su parte esta bloqueando los golpes, cada vez era mas difícil para Naruto, golpe tras golpe parecían que aumentaban de velocidad y de fuerza, uno de esos golpes pudo traspasar la defensa de Naruto dándole en el estomago, reaccionando al instante Naruto aprovecho el golpe para darle uno a Satsuma la fuerza de ambos golpes hicieron que se separaran el uno con el otro.

Empezaba a oscurecerse, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba y los cielos se habían vuelto oscuros con varias nubes de lluvia, el viento soplaba intensamente, mientras los rayos y relámpagos aparecían.

"Veo que has mejorado Naruto, aunque no lo suficiente" dijo Satsuma con un tono emocionado

"Apenas vamos comenzando Satsu, aun falta mucho para que esto termine" Dijo Naruto

Ambos comenzaron a levantarse, y corrieron para acercarse y seguir peleando, cada uno acumulaba Ki en sus golpees, cada uno de esos golpes al hacer contacto creaban ondas de energía y pequeños rayos.

En konoha todos podían sentir los choques de energía que se creaban con cada uno de los golpes, todos los aldeanos tenían miedo y los amigos de Naruto estaban sorprendidos de la gran fuerza de Naruto.

"¿En verdad Naruto esta haciendo esto?" Pregunto Sakura a Tsunade, la cual estaba igual de impactada de sentir su poder.

"Así es, puedo sentir el ki de Naru-kun, peleando, pero me temo que este es apenas el comienzo, porque no han comenzado a pelear con todo su poder" Dijo Kyuubi ansiosa por ir a ayudar a su amado

"¿A que te refieres Hitomi-san?" Pregunto Sakura

"Me refiero a que este no es todo el poder de Naruto, y puedo sentir que tampoco lo es el de su oponente, ambos están jugando el uno con el otro, analizando la forma de pelea del otro." Dijo Kyuubi

"¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!" Dijo Sakura en pánico

"Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que esperar a que la batalla termine" Contesto Tsunade formando puños con sus manos

(Con Naruto)

La batalla seguía su curso, cada uno era igual al otro en fuerza, ninguno parecía querer ceder.

"Hahaha esto era justo lo que esperaba Naruto, esta batalla se esta poniendo muy interesante, pero es hora que nos pongamos serios y dejemos el calentamiento" Dijo Satsuma mientras trataba de golpear a Naruto.

"Muy bien Satsuma, comencemos con nuestra batalla" Dijo Naruto dando un gran salto hacía atrás y mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos.

"¡Hadouken!"

Naruto lanzo su ataque a gran velocidad, Satsuma empezó a generar la misma cantidad de Ki en sus piernas y se quedo esperando el ataque.

"¡Houyoku Sen!" (ráfaga de energía)

De sus piernas lanzo una ráfaga de energía parecía como si fuera un boomerang de energía que iba directamente contra el hadouken de Naruto, ambos ataques impactaron el uno con el otro creando una gran explosión, cuando la cortina de humo se disipo ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando a pelar.

"Eres bueno Naruto pero no tanto ¡Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" Satsuma comenzó a dar cientos de patadas a gran velocidad muy parecido al ataque de Naruto de los mil golpes, Naruto estaba esquivándolos con dificultad, pero al descuidarse por un segundo no logro cubrirse de los demás, el poder de esos golpes era algo sorprendente, Naruto podía sentir que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho ese ataque y como si Satsuma le hubiera leído la mente le dio una gran patada mandándolo lejos.

"Se que eres mejor que eso Naruto así que ¡LEVANTATE!" Satsuma dio un gran salto con la intención de atacar a Naruto por el aire con una patada, Naruto no podía moverse aun estaba entumecido por los golpes, Satsuma se iba acercando a gran velocidad, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban Naruto concentro su ki en sus manos para empujarse hacía un lado justo a tiempo, tres segundos después Satsuma había caído en el lugar donde había estado Naruto creando un agujero enorme.

Naruto aprovecho ese instante para concentrar su ki y poder realizar otro ataque, lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo ya que Satsuma apareció detrás de el, sin que este lo notara, Satsuma lo ataco con un golpe el cual Naruto logro esquivar con mucha suerte.

"Has mejorado mucho Satsuma, se nota que has entrenado" Dijo Naruto corriendo hacía el, cuando estaban a una distancia muy cerca Satsuma ataco a Naruto con una de sus patadas especiales, Naruto aprovecho esto para realizar el Zanzoken o imagen diferida, y lo que Satsuma pensó que era Naruto no era mas que una ilusión.

Satsuma maldigo su descuido, había caído completamente en la trampa de Naruto, el cual se encontraba arriba de el con una gran bola de energía en su mano derecha.

¡Gekiretsukodan! De sus manos Naruto lanzo un gran rayo de energía que iba directamente contra Satsuma, el no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y golpeo directamente contra Satsuma, el daño que recibió fue grande, pero esto no parecía que lo detendría

Satsuma se levanto con trabajo y un aura muy parecida al Satsui no Hadou comenzó a rodearlo su piel se había oscurecido, y su pelo se había tornado de color plateado, y sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo sangre, Naruto se sorprendió mucho al verlo, pero sabía que ese no era el Satsui no Hadou, a pesar de que la apariencia era la misma el ki que se podía sentir eran muy distintos.

"Te gusta Naruto…serás el primero en ver mi verdadero poder, el primero en experimentar mi Tenma Henkan o cambio demoníaco" Dijo Satsuma parándose por completo "Ahora te demostrare el verdadero poder del Hirotsuken, prepárate a ¡MORIR!" Satsuma expulso una gran cantidad de Ki la cual llevaba una sed de sangre inmensa, era algo nunca antes visto.

(Konoha)

En Konoha Kyuubi sintió el Ki antes que los demás, el miedo se había apoderado de ella, Naruto se encontraba en una situación demasiado peligrosa, tenía que ir a ayudarlo cuanto antes, y sin antes pensarlo salto de la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade.

"¿¡Hitomi!?" Pregunto Tsunade

"¡Debo ayudar a Naruto-kun lo antes posible!" Dijo Kyuubi corriendo a toda velocidad, en busca de su amado

"Tsunade-shishou nosotros también iremos a ayudarlo" dijo Sakura en compañía de los demás

"Es muy peligroso, me temo que no hay nada que puedan hacer" Dijo Tsunade pensando en una solución.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto amigo nuestro y no podemos abandonarlo así por así" Dijo Neji mientras los demás movieron sus cabezas en afirmación.

Después de unos segundos Tsunade llego a una conclusión, debían ir a ayudar a Naruto, no podrían abandonarlo a su suerte.

"De acuerdo, sigan a Hitomi al lugar de la batalla, pero por ningún motivo interfieran hasta que estén seguros de la situación." Dijo Tsunade

En cuanto Tsunade dio la orden todos se marcharon a ayudar a Naruto, nadie sabía contra que o quien se enfrentaba su rubio amigo, pero estaban seguros que esta podría ser la batalla mas difícil de su vidas.

(Con Naruto y Satsuma)

Naruto estaba teniendo una batalla demasiado difícil contra Satsuma, ahora era mucho más rápido que antes, sus ataques eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

"(Maldición a este paso no podré aguantar mucho)" Pensaba Naruto mientras esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de Satsuma, uno de los ataques de Satsuma logro golpear a Naruto mandándolo disparado, y con una velocidad impresionante Satsuma estaba al otro lado esperándolo, cuando se iba acercando le dio una patada en media luna para mandarlo al aire.

"Kakuu Kouu Ken" (Tormenta Aérea) Satsuma comenzó a dar una serie de patadas y puños a Naruto estando en el aire, cada vez mandándolo más y más arriba, luego lo agarro y lo lanzo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto iba cayendo cada vez más rápido, podía sentir como sus fuerzas lo iban dejando poco a poco.

"**Naruto…ha llegado la hora que me uses"** Dijo la voz dentro de Naruto.

"(No…yo puedo vencerlo…usando mi propio poder)" pensó Naruto

"**Sabes muy bien que no es así…úsame Naruto, acaso ¿No quieres ganar? ¿No quieres proteger a tu amada?...si no me usas todo estará perdido" **Dijo la voz ocultando su emoción

(A/n: Escuchen "The Last Wolf Suite - Shishio Makoto No Kumikyoku - samurai X" en el minuto 4 para que les de mas emoción esta escena)

"(Kyuu-chan….)" Pronto una imagen de Satsuma Matando a Kyuubi cruzo por su cabeza, en ese momento un Aura púrpura envolvió a Naruto mientras iba cayendo "¡AH!" Naruto dio un grito expulsando todo su Ki, justo en ese momento Kyuubi y los demás habían llegado para ver caer a Naruto y ver como esa aura lo envolvía.

Cuando llego al suelo creo una gran explosión, Satsuma aterrizo en el piso con una gran sonrisa, al fin lo que tanto esperaba había llegado, cuando la nube de humo se disipo estaba Naruto de pie en su forma del Satsui no Hadou.

"Hahaha finalmente Naruto, has despertado el Satsui no Hadou, ahora podré conocer que es mas fuerte mi Tenma Henkan o tu Satsui no Had-" "Cállate" Satsuma fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago por parte de Naruto, se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado, después del golpe Naruto le dio otro con el puño mandándolo lejos de el.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Grito Kyuubi viendo a su amado transformado en un guerrero sediento de sangre.

Naruto solo la vio de reojo antes de desaparecer con un ashura senkou, Naruto apareció junto a Satsuma para atacarlo, su golpe fue bloqueado por Satsuma que lo estaba esperando, ambos comenzaron a atacarse con todo su poder, las ondas de energía que se esparcían eran muy fuertes, Kyuubi y los demás les era muy difícil mantenerse de pie.

"Gou shouryuuken" Naruto le dio un golpe a Satsuma mandándolo al aire, pero se dio media vuelta para caer de pie "Bushin Senpuu Kyaku" Satsuma contraataca con su patada huracán, la cual golpea a Naruto el cual también al ser lanzado al aire da media vuelta.

"Tenma kuujinkyaku" Naruto lanza una patada desde el aire que golpea fuertemente a Satsuma, el empieza a generar ki en su cuerpo para poder hacer uno de sus movimientos especiales "Bushin Gorai kyaku" Satsuma se lanza a gran velocidad dándole un gancho a Naruto con tanta fuerza que lo levanta en el aire, mientras esta vulnerable Satsuma empieza a golpearlo sin detenerse y con un ultimo golpe lo manda a una roca gigante destruyéndola por completo.

"¿Es eso acaso todo lo que puedes hacer Naruto?" Dijo Satsuma acercándose al lugar donde había caído Naruto

De las rocas se escuchaba la voz de Naruto y una luz en su interior "metsu gou hadouken" un inmenso rayo de energía salio disparado en dirección a Satsuma, el puso sus manos enfrente intentando detener el ataque.

El metsu gou hadouken se estrello con las manos de Satsuma el cual era empujado por el tremendo poder de Naruto, concentro parte de su ki en sus manos para poder resistir tal ataque, y con un esfuerzo logro desviar el ataque de Naruto, "Eso es mas o menos a lo que me refería Naruto, pero aun no es suficiente para vencerme ¡ Shiyōken¡" (golpe de los cuatro demonios) Satsuma ataco a Naruto concentrando su ki en sus extremidades, muy parecido al estilo de pelea de los Hyuuga, Con cada golpe Naruto sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo, parecía como si fueran navajas que cortaban los músculos de su cuerpo.

"Parece que ya te percataste del efecto de mi ataque ¿verdad Naruto?, mis golpes son como navajas que cortan los músculos desde el interior, no importa que te cubras, el efecto será el mismo" Dijo Satsuma preparándose para seguir atacando

Naruto uso el ashura senkou y apareció arriba de Satsuma que aun no se había dado cuenta que utilizo a Seigen "tenma gou Zankuu" desde el aire Naruto empezó a lanzar una lluvia de hadouken los cuales dieron en su objetivo, enterrando a Satsuma bajo varios metros de Tierra.

Cuando Naruto aterrizo empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Satsuma para asegurarse de su muerte, mientras se iba acercando un gran destello de luz surgió del fondo del cráter, junto a un grito de guerra, Satsuma salio a gran velocidad del fondo y aterrizo a pocos metros de Naruto.

"Casi pensaba que habías muerto con ese ataque Satsuma, es bueno que estés vivo, así puedo matarte lentamente" Dijo Naruto mientras su aura se volvía mas fuerte

Ambos volvieron a correr para acercarse y empezaron a intercambiar golpes, Nadie de los que estaban presentes podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban, a pesar de que todos estaban increíblemente asustados, nadie podía dejar de verlos, ese poder y esa velocidad eran algo realmente impresionante, al fin habían captado que no podrían hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, simplemente podían ver la pelea y esperar lo mejor.

Kyuubi sabía que esto no podría durar mucho tiempo, ambos estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían y aun así parecían estar parejos, tenía que hacer algo ¿pero que podría hacer? Por ahora solo le quedaba ver la pelea, luego recordó que aun no habían usado sus ataques más poderosos, los que usaron en el torneo de kumogakure.

Mientras seguían peleando estaban destrozando todo a su paso, las rocas se levantaban de la tierra y se hacían polvo en el aire, mientras que la tierra temblaba y se abrían grietas en ellas.

"Es hora de terminar esto Naruto prepárate" Dijo Satsuma expulsando una gran cantidad de ki, Neji y los demás podían sentir esa energía y no podían moverse y respiraban con dificultad debido a la intensidad de la energía, Kyuubi por su parte estaba afectada pero no tanto como ellos, todos estaban viendo que haría Satsuma ahora, y vieron como comenzaba a canalizar su energía en su mano formando una pequeña esfera un poco mas grande que un balón de un color rojo "Prepárate Naruto este será tu fin ¡Jinrui Zetsumetsu Kōgeki!"(Ataque de extinción de la humanidad) Satsuma lanzo la esfera en dirección de Naruto a gran velocidad, Naruto logro esquivarla o eso pensó, ya que la esfera regreso después de fallar otra vez en dirección de Naruto esta vez dándole por completo, quedando débil y sin poder moverse.

"Hahaha ¿acaso pensabas que escaparías tan fácil de mi ataque? Mi Jinrui Zetsumetsu Kōgeki es un ataque del cual no puedes escapar, no importa cuanto trates…y ahora te matare con algo que ya conoces muy bien" Dijo Satsuma volviendo a generar un ki impresionante

"¡Bushin Musou Renge!" Satsuma desapareció instantáneamente para atacar a Naruto, todos vieron solo un gran destello en la zona de pelea "¡NARUTO!" "¡NARUTO-KUN!" Gritaron al ver como atacaron a su amigo, cuando el destello termino y pudieron ver mejor, notaron algo que los impacto enormemente, Satsuma no había atacado a Naruto, en lugar de eso había atacado a Kyuubi.

"¿¡TU!?" Grito Satsuma lleno de ira

(Flash back)

Kyuubi sabía que ataque era, y sabía que Naruto no podría esquivarlo ni mucho menos protegerse en ese estado, así que uso todas sus fuerzas para realizar algo parecido al ashura senkou de Naruto, cuando llego con Naruto lo empujo a un lado así recibiendo ella todo el ataque.

(Fin del Flash back)

"Estupida…puede que me hayas detenido esta vez, pero la siguiente no fallare, lo único que has hecho es desperdiciar tu vida en vano" Dijo Satsuma dándole una patada a Kyuubi y tirándola a un lado

"Na-Naru-Naruto-kun…." Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto aun estando en el Satsui no Hadou quedo paralizado al ver a su amada en el suelo, sin vida…no podía creerlo Kyuubi estaba muerta…esto no podía estar pasando, no era real…

"**Naruto…es hora…utilízame por completo debemos vengar su muerte…¡¡UTILÍZAME!!" **grito la voz dentro de el.

El aura de Naruto estaba cambiando, de un tono púrpura a un tono carmesí oscuro, su poder estaba aumentando cada vez más, y esto era algo que a Satsuma no le agradaba, ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto lanzo un gran grito al aire expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, era algo nunca antes visto, la tierra temblaba debido a su poder, los rayos caían a la tierra como si el los llamara, el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente, pequeños rayos de energía aparecían al alrededor de Naruto, sus ojos eran completamente blancos (imagínense la escena cuando goku se vuelve súper saiyajin por primera vez)

Su pelo estaba cambiando se estaba volviendo mas largo y ahora era un color completamente blanco, en su espalda aparecía un kanji que decía una combinación de Dios y Humano, en otras palabras un Dios hecho hombre, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos, su piel se había oscurecido aun mas de lo normal, y con un ultimo grito expulso el resto de su poder.

"¿¡Que demonios es esto!? ¿Cómo es que has cambiado de apariencia?" Pregunto Satsuma.

"**Miserable….te matare"** Desapareciendo casi al instante Naruto le da una patada a Satsuma mandándolo a una roca.

"¡Pagaras por esto Naruto! ¡Shōgekiha!" Satsuma mando una onda de impacto hacía Naruto el cual la atravesó como si nada, mientras seguía avanzando hacía Satsuma, al estar a la par de el lo levanto por el cuello y lo miro fijamente.

"**Mi nombre es Shin Naruto, prepárate a morir ¡messatsu gou shoryuuken! **Naruto mando a Satsuma por los cielos, luego salto para alcanzarlo, al estar a su altura empezó a generar Ki en sus manos **"¡metsu gou hadouken!"** Desde el aire Naruto mando a Satsuma a la tierra con un Hadouken de un gran tamaño y fuerza, este era superior a cualquier otro que haya hecho, Cuando Satsuma cayo al suelo Naruto ya estaba esperándolo.

Satsuma logro levantarse con mucha dificultad, cuando levanto la cabeza lo único que vio fueron los ojos de naruto, y quedo paralizado del miedo, no podía moverse por mas que lo deseara, **"Ha llegado tu hora ¡¡shun goku satsu!!"** Naruto Desapareció y pronto la oscuridad invadió el campo de batalla, lo único que se podía escuchar eran golpes y gritos, Sakura y los demás estaban muy asustados como para hacer algo, cuando la oscuridad paso vieron a Naruto de pie y atrás de el estaba el cuerpo de Satsuma completamente destrozado.

Naruto comenzó a avanzar donde se encontraba Kyuubi, cuando se iba acercando volvió a transformarse a la primera fase del Satsui y luego volvió a la normalidad, lo único que escucho fue a varias personas gritando su nombre antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

LS: ¡¡DIOOOOOSSSSS!! ¡al fin termine! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que haya valido la pena la larga espera, creo que esta será la escena mas larga en todo el fic, en cuanto a peleas pero quien sabe hahaha.

Espero sus reviews y comentarios, y si ven que tardo mucho en actualizar mándenme otro review, un mensaje privado para motivarme weno sin mas que decir ¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!! y solo porque no me motivaron los dejare con ganas de mas, para que aprendan hahaha

d-()z Lighting-Squall


	11. He Regresado!

No puedo creer que aun despues de tanto tiempo aun sigan leyendo mis historias, y aun mas que les hayan gustado así que traigo un par de noticias.

- Sigo vivo y aun estoy en la cominidad solo que ahora solo leo en vez de escribir historias.

- Viendo que a tantos les ha gustado mis dos historias pienso hacer algo que les va a agradar. Así es voy a continuar una de ellas ya que me lo han pedido varios de ustedes O hare una nueva historia.

- Así que pueden dejarme sugerencias de lo que quieren, puedo continuar Destinos, Nuevos comienzos, O la nueva historia (no dire todavia detalles) y de ser así hay un lado malo, ya que paso bastante ocupado no podre actualizar seguido, sin embargo tengan por seguro que cada capitulo sera bastante largo para que todos esten satisfechos y asi mismo como disculpa por la espera entre capitulos.

Y lo que no he pensado todavia mucho es si la historia la escribire en ingles o español, pero eso lo vere despues o lo que ustedes digan en los reviews de esta nota (cualquiera de los fics) dejare hasta el miercoles de la otra semana para ver lo que han decidido y el sabado 15 de Junio dire en que fic, voy a trabajar.

Sin mas que decir muchas gracias por todavia seguir leyendo mis fics y dejando sus comentarios, es gracias a su apoyo y reviews que he vuelto de nuevo :Db así que los vere muy pronto.


End file.
